Kingdom Hearts ToD
by AnimeGamergirlxx
Summary: This is my first post on this site. I hope you enjoy this series and review!
1. Introduction

KH ToD

**Hey guys! I'm deciding to do a ToD for one of my fav games: Kingdom Hearts! Disclaimer: I have and never will own Kingdom hearts! As much as I want to, I don't.**

My POV:

I sat down and looked at the camera was a huge smile "Hi everyone! I'd like to introduce some of the KH cast to the studio before introducing myself. They are the main protagonists for the game, everyone welcome them to the stage!" immediately Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Terra, Aqua and Ventus were thrown onto the stage one by one each either said 'ouch' or 'ahh!'. They all got up and looked around "Were are we?" Sora asked and they all looked at me "Who are you!" they all asked in unison, I smiled "I am AnimeGamergirlxx but you can call me Anime, Ani, Sakura (not my real name) anything is fine." They stared at me for a while and I sweat-dropped "Um… please take a seat before you guys start to creep me out." I stated and they sat down "So… where are we exactly?" Riku asked "Good question! Well this is my ToD show, I'm an author too but I'm in the progress of writing a story so I haven't posted any yet." They sighed and I giggled a bit "Well this is only the introduction, I'm waiting to see if anyone out there wants to send me truth or dare questions via PM so you guys don't get tortured… yet." I smirked at the last bit and they groaned "Please go easy on us guys!" Axel shouted at the camera "Oh, and I'm gonna put up a poll to see who you guys wanna see be tortured! (if I can figure out how to at least)" I looked at the camera and smiled once again "On the next episode/chapter we'll start on the ToD so roll in those questions! I'll see you next time!" *camera turns off*

**Ok guys, I hope you enjoy this series! It's my first time so go easy on me if it's bad. 2-5 ToD questions per chapter/episode. Bye! :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Big thanks to those who submitted the ToDs, so sit back and enjoy the show! Disclaimer: I-Don't-Own-Kingdom-Hearts!**

"Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while to get back to you guys, not many people submitted and I almost lost hope." I had a huge grin and the others groaned "Really? We could have escaped the wrath of the fans for once." Riku mumbled. "Too bad Riku, anyways let's get on with the Truths and Tor- I mean Dares! Hehe…" I felt some glares from the cast and I sweat dropped.

"Kay, first are the truths:

Terra: What did you do with Master Xehanort while trapped in your heart?" Terra thought for a moment "Honestly… can't really remember too much, but I guess I was trying my hardest to claim back my body and cast out that demon." The last part sounded like there was venom in his voice, everyone shivered.

"Ok… hope that answers your question! Next truth is for Riku: How can you see with a blindfold? And who do you see when you first met Xion?" Riku raised an eyebrow but replied "I see with my dark powers and I use my senses, as for the second one; I was surprised that she had so much of a resemblance of Kairi." Kairi raised an eyebrow "Really? I don't see it." "The younger you. The you from the first game, and the only reason for that is **(Warning: Do not read if you don't like spoilers!)** because she is made of Sora's most treasured memories."**(You can read now)** I explained and noticed Sora blushing slightly.

"Moving on, Xion; who do you like more: Riku or Roxas?" the said three blushed and Xion stuttered "Well…um…er…Riku looked out for me and helped me a lot. Roxas is one of my dearest friends and he cares about me too… so it's undecided." She shrugged and I sighed "Sorry if that wasn't the answer you wanted. Next is Axel: Do you actually like Roxas?" Axel nodded but then his eyes widened and he shook his hands whilst jumping up and shouted "ONLY AS A FRIEND! NONE OF THAT YAOI STUFF PLEASE!" I face palmed "No need to shout…I don't wanna go deaf." I muttered and he sat back down.

"Now for the Dares! Mwuahahahaha!" they paled as I laughed evilly "We're dead." Stated Terra with everyone else nodding "For now I don't have anything for if you don't do the dares but there will be a punishment…soon." I smirked "So until then you will have to do the dares and first up is Riku: go into a room full of fan girls without a shirt and stay there for at least 15 minutes. If you can't, your but will be kicked by everyone, even the author. If you survive (doubt it), you get to go to Disney world with Xion for the whole day!" Riku blushed and sighed "Fine, where are the fans?" I chuckled and gestured to a door labelled 'Fan girls' and he walked towards it whilst stripping off his shirt making me blush. "Good luck." I called before he opened the door and was greeted by the scream of fan girls. Before anyone had time to react he was pulled in and the door shut behind him, screams and yelling was heard and everyone was gobsmacked

"Um… while he's in there we'll go on with the next dare. Sora; ask Kairi on a date to a really fancy restaurant and tell her how you really feel about her." Sora and Kairi blushed furiously and I teased them by singing 'Can you feel the love tonight' "Shut up!" they shouted in unison but I just giggled "Your feelings, Sora?" he looked at Kairi sheepishly before shouting really fast "I LIKE YOU KAIRI! MORE THAN A FRIEND, I'VE LIKED YOU FOR AGES BUT I WAS TOO SCARED TO TELL YOU!" he clasped his mouth shut and he looked like a tomato with Kairi looking the same shade "R-really? Um… I've always liked you too… Sora…" I rolled my eyes and opened a portal "I already made reservations at a really fancy restaurant, just make sure that you act proper please. Sora, try to act more mature so you don't embarrass yourself." "Hey!" he pouted and took Kairi through the portal.

I looked at the next dare and paled, everyone else looked panicked "How bad is it?" Axel asked nervously "You don't wanna know…" I turned to the camera "Sorry, but I can't do that to Ven and Roxas, and I'm not into the yaoi kinda thing. Just don't send anything like this, kissing is fine but no this." I sweat dropped and everyone looked at me weird "What was the dare?" They all asked in unison "You sure you wanna know?" they nodded and I sighed "Ven and Roxas were supposed to do 7 minutes in heaven, but for 30 minutes." The two mentioned paled "No…just no…" Ven stated "Sorry, but I just can't." I told the camera. I then jumped up in realization "Crap! Riku!" I ran to the 'Fan girls' room and ran inside, the others heard shouts of fear, pain and screams. I came back dragging a beaten up Riku and flopped him onto a stretcher "Curaga!" I said and he was surrounded by a green glow. "He should be fine after a while…I think." Everyone else shuddered "Wow…I never thought you would be that strong or violent…" Roxas stated with everyone else agreeing "I use violence when needed" "Why would they try to kill their role models?" Aqua asked but I shrugged "Dunno, anyways let's move on to the next person."

"Alright, first dare is to Riku: jump into a pit of lava or go make out with Vanitas. Your choice." I blushed at the second one and looked at the unconscious Riku "Well…Riku is already knocked out cold, and Vanitas isn't here on the show…if you want him on here then you have to vote on the poll I put up." As I finished talking Sora and Kairi came back looking very happy, they were cuddling and giggling as they sat down "Seems like you two had fun." I commented and they nodded "It was sooooo romantic! After the dinner we went on a walk along the beach and the sunset was gorgeous!" Kairi exclaimed, I smiled and gave the thumbs up "I really happy for you two." Their attention then turned to Riku "Was it that bad?" Sora asked wincing, I nodded and he shuddered.

"Second dare is to Axel: make out with the person on your right. Don't care what gender they are just do it!" the red haired nobody turned to his right and paled as he saw who it was; Kairi. "Crap." He said and Kairi sweat-dropped "Um… I'm in a relationship with Sora…" "Awkward…" Roxas sang and Axel threw a pillow at him "Do you mind Sora?" I asked and he shook his head "I'll just kill him afterwards." Sora stated rather calmly and Axel paled again. "On three," I said and the two faced each other "One, two…" they leaned closer and I covered my eyes "Three!" they kissed each other and I could tell Sora was pretty annoyed "Stop!" I said after a minute and uncovered my eyes to find Kairi and Axel gone "Where did they go?" I asked "Bathroom, washing their mouths." Terra stated blankly.

"Alright then… next dare is-" I stopped abruptly and sweat-dropped "No! They will NOT do 1 hour in Heaven!" I growled at the camera and read the next one. "Aqua: how do you feel about Terra? Is there someone else in mind if you don't like him?" Aqua went beet red and looked away "Um…well, I um…" I sighed and waited patiently for her answer "I…like…Terra…" she finally answered and Terra blushed the same colour. There was an awkward silence but I broke it by shouting "Moving on!" they looked at me as I read the last one "Ven: how do you love?" everyone looked at me confused "I'm gonna guess that he meant; who do you love." Ven shrugged "I don't have anyone I like really, so I can't answer that."

Riku finally woke up at the same time that Axel and Kairi returned "That's all for today folks! See ya next time for: Kingdom Hearts ToD!" I was about to turn off the camera but Sora stopped me. "Can I kill Axel now?" I nodded and he immediately summoned his weapon and chased after poor Axel. "Wonder if he's gonna make it." I mumbled and turned off the camera.

**Hey! Thanks to the two people who submitted the ToD's for this chapter/episode. Please submit more so you can torture your fav/least fav characters! See ya all next time and peace out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, no one was sending anything that I could use in this chapter so there is only one person in this one. Send more ToDs please! Disclaimer: Me no own the Kingdom Heartsu.**

The cast was sitting around looking pretty bored "Where's Anime?" Roxas finally asked, Axel immediately jumped up and fist pumped. "YEAH! Now we can-" "I'm alive!" I jumped from the roof into my chair "Dammit…" Axel sat back into his chair. I pulled out a piece of paper, "Sorry it's been so long, not many people sent in truth or dares for you all…I don't think many people like this series…" I sighed as Axel rolled his eyes "If no one likes this then you should just set us free cause I ACTUALLY HAVE A LIFE!" Xion and Roxas punched him in the gut. "Axel!" they shouted in unison.

"*sigh* he's right but I'll still read the letter, it's by awesomeness101. Riku has to go in a room full of KH haters for 1 hour."

Riku paled "Didn't he just recover from last time?" I shrugged "Dunno what they're gonna do anyways. I don't think they would attack him, just make fun of him and you guys." They looked at each other end nodded "Just go into the room with a black door. I have a timer this time, see ya!" I waved as he walked towards the room with a groan. 'How'd I get into this mess?'

"Alright! Sora, make out with the person on your right. It can't be Kairi though." He looked and face palmed "crap…" he murmured; it was Roxas. "…um…making out with your nobody eh? That's a new one…" they blushed and I got another timer out "Ready?" they nodded and everyone covered their eyes "Set…kiss!" they kissed and made a few weird noises 'WTF? What are they doing?' the alarm went off after the set time "STOP FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY!" I screamed. They were as far away from each other as the seats allowed. "*shudder* that is another thing to add to my list…" "List?" Terra questioned "List of things that scar me for life…" "Oh."

I looked at the next dare and laughed extremely hard and fell out of my chair, everyone had a 'WTF?' face on. "Did she finally lose it?" Ven whispered looking a bit freaked out "Maybe…" "She lost it the second we came here!" Axel was hit in the head again from Xion. I finally calmed down and said "Terra…you…have to…hehe…" I huffed as each word came out "Use your strongest…keyblade and…hit yourself in the groins with it…" Terra's eyes widened "But you *huff* also have to shout 'This is for Aqua!'" he blushed along with Aqua. "Ooookkkkaaayyyy…" Ven slurred. Terra summoned Crown Unlimit and shouted "THIS IS FOR AQUA!" whilst hitting himself in the groin. Aqua blushed and he fell on the ground disarming the blade and holding where the sun didn't shine. "Wow…I didn't think he would actually do it…" I walked up to him and dragged him onto the stretcher whispering "Curaga."

"He'll be out for a while, Aqua can you take care of him?" she was already next to him casting healing spells. I looked at the next note and raised an eyebrow "Honestly I don't know what that is, can you explain next time you send it?" I was talking to the camera so I didn't notice Axel putting a fake spider on my lap. "Ok, next one is for-" I looked down and saw the spider. I immediately shot out of my chair screaming whilst hanging from the chandeliers "KILLITKILLITKILLIT!" Axel was laughing his head off, even the others were smirking. "It's a plastic spider! Calm down idiot!" I fumed and dropped down intentionally landing on Axel "YoU'lL fAcE mY wRaTh AfTeR tHe ShOw, PyRo!" my voice was demonic sending shivers up everyone's spines. I cleared my throat whilst standing up (Still on Axel) and walking to my chair. "This one is for Axel," I paled "You now have to burn everyone's clothes including me and yourself." He smirked until the last bit "Ok fine." He clicked his fingers shouting "BURN BABY BURN!" flames appeared burning our clothes but no us ourselves. The timer went off and I hid behind me chair blushing like crazy "T-time for Riku to come out." The black door opened and revealed; a naked Riku. "OH MY GOD!" I closed my eyes whilst covering myself and blushing even harder. "You…got him too?" I asked without looking up "Yeah, you said everyone." "He even got Terra…" "Don't tell me that you guys are looking at each other…" I sweat-dropped but no response. "Well…this is awkward." Kairi stated "No crap Sherlock!" I heard Ven exclaim "Hang on a sec." I clapped twice and the lights went out "You can open your eyes now!" "AHHHHH! I've gone blind!" I face palmed "The lights are out Sora…" I clicked my fingers and felt clothes appear on my body, clapped again making the lights turn on. "Yay! I have clothes again!" everyone sighed in relief "Never doing that again!"

"Alright! That's it for this episode/chapter, send your ToDs through PM or reviews! I'll see you next time!" I smiled but then shot a glare at Axel "Though, not everyone might be here." I muttered darkly and Axel gulped. "AAAHHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Axel's cries were heard as the camera faded to black.

**I tried my best…T_T Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page and send in more ToDs to keep this show running! See you in the next; KH ToD! ;P maybe Axel won't be joining us though…**


	4. The Cloaked Schemer and kissing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts! Got it memorised? ;P**

The cast eagerly awaited for the host to arrive, "She's been gone for about a week now! What's keeping her?!" Axel kicked a pillow across the stage forgetting that it was broken "Ouch!" he crashed into a wall causing his injuries to burn from the pain yet again "AHHHHH!" everyone either face-palmed or sweat-dropped. "Calm down! I'm sure she has a reason." Riku stated, Axel grunted as he sat down again "COME ON! SHOW YOURSELF!" there was no response, until a figure crashed through the roof making everyone jump. The dust cleared and the figure revealed "ZEXION?!" Axel, Roxas, Xion and Riku exclaimed in unison, the steel haired nobody looked up but had a rather calm face on. "Hello, nice to see you again." Everyone was too gobsmacked to reply, "Um…did time freeze or something?" still no reply. "I think your entry was a bit too extreme." They looked to see another figure "ANIME?!" the said hostess smiled as she sat in her chair "Yes it's me: I'm alive!" "…WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN?!" Axel fumed "Sorry that everything can't go your way Mr Pyro, Mr 'got it memorised?' and any other nickname there is." I cheekily smirked tapping the side of my head. "Why you-" "Sorry to interrupt, but why did you take so long to come back?" Ven asked cutting off the enraged pyro "Well…not many people were sending ToDs so I nearly gave up and let you all go-" "WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US PEOPLE?!" Anime threw a pillow at him "Anyway, but then I came back to see that people actually liked this fic." They all groaned "Oh, and the reason for Zexion being here is because of the poll I put up." Zexion walked to an empty seat behind the other organisation members.

Anime POV

"Ok the first one it from TerraxAqua: Namine-Why do you wear sandals when Kairi doesn't?" Namine just shrugged, "I guess it's just how my attire is." I sweat-dropped a bit "Next is for Riku-Do you think Roxas is still stronger than you? And what did you think when you realized that you were no match for half of Sora's power?" Riku raised an eyebrow, "I think because of my training I've grown stronger than him, and after I realized that I figured that Sora should have been the Keyblade Master instead of me."

"Well those are your answers! Next is .Lover." I skimmed through the dares and paled making the others gulp "H-how bad is it?" I looked up shaken "Pretty bad…Riku: confess your love for Sora and then make out with him for 15 mins…" the two teens paled " .Only. !" Riku screamed at the camera "I don't have a punishment for the moment…so I guess you have to do it. Stupid SoRiku…" I muttered the last part. "3.2.1…" I got the timer ready and the teens blushed with embarrassment "KISS!" the kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before they both pulled away shouting "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and running to the bathroom. "…wow…" Xion stared in the direction they ran "Let's forget that happened for now…" everyone nodded "Sora: Kick Riku in the crotch-" I got cut off by a yelp of pain "…for a minute." There were multiple shouts of pain coming from the bathroom, I sweat-dropped. "While they're doing that-" I froze but then turned to the camera "If I say no," I said innocently before continuing "THEN I F****** MEAN NO!" everyone gasped at me "Dude, language!" Ven exclaimed "Whatever unless you **want** to make out with Roxas!" he paled and shut his mouth "But you made us do it!" Sora whined as he walked in with a stumbling Riku following "At least it wasn't for an hour…" I mumbled "Next is Xion: ask Riku to-" I blushed looking at the rest of the sentence. "Hehe…I only allow T-rated dares, NO M-RATED!" I looked at the next one and sighed "No…just no…" everyone else paled "What is wrong with the audience these days…" I heard Zexion mutter.

"Now we have Luckydude365: Riku-what did you do while Sora was asleep?" I was a bit confused at the wording "What does he mean by that?" he asked, I shrugged "No idea. Be more explanatory next time." I looked at the next one but decided to skip it "Terra-How did you feel when experiment 626 took the wayfinder Aqua gave you? Were you gonna beat the crap outta him if he didn't give it back?" Terra sighed "Well, I felt something strange in my heart when he took it; that was when I realised how much I missed my friends. And I would of tried to get it back, just not by hurting him." I smiled "Aw! How sweet! Anyways, Kairi-Spend some time with Sora at a really romantic place then go have 'fun' somewhere near that place." Kairi blushed slightly "Can we go to that place from last time?" I nodded and summoned a portal "There's a theme park near the restaurant, go there afterwards!" the couple disappeared and I whispered to the camera "I knew what you were talking about but hey, they are having fun!" I faced the others again "Last dare is for Axel!" I looked to see Zexion reading the dares "Hey! When did you-" "You must kiss Anime on the lips for 1 min then run away before she kills you!" I blushed; the pyro growled "Why do I have to kiss _HER_?" "Because it's a dare!" before I could protest Axel grabbed my face and kissed me, ON THE LIPS! A muffled 'eep' escaped from me and everyone's jaws hit the ground. He pulled away and ran out screaming "AHHHHHHH! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE!" I was crimson red whilst everyone fell out their chairs laughing "Sh-shut up!" I growled.

"You gotta admit, that was pretty funny!" Roxas received a death glare from me. I looked at the letter and groaned "Zexion, can you please read out from the third one?" he nodded and took the paper from me "These are from 1Emokeyblader: Axel has to kiss the person on his left," the said red-head crept in and froze "Are you kidding me…" I face palmed; it was Zexion. "Fine." The cloaked schemer clicked his fingers creating an illusion of himself "Smart." Axel commented and kissed the illusion, it disappeared in a ball of smoke. "I guess that counts." Zexion nodded "Xion-do you love Roxas, Ven or Riku?" the dark-haired girl blushed and averted her eyes to the ground "um…I don't know Ventus very well even though he looks like Roxas, Roxas has Namine I guess…so Riku?" both blushed and avoided eye contact. "Ooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyy…" I slurred giggling a bit but stopped when I heard the last dare "Anime, you have to kiss who you think is the hottest person in the room, it can be any gender." I twiddled my thumbs, 'Dammit! Why couldn't Vanitas make it?!' I sighed "If it's by magic then Axel, but if it's appearance wise…" I dashed and quickly kissed Riku who went the same shade as me; everyone either stared or wolf whistled. I pulled away and said "Sorry Xion!" she looked a bit shocked "It's ok…" was her reply.

I fist-pumped "Yes! Last person for the day is Cheeselover33333! What are the ToDs Zexy?" he glared "1) don't call me that! 2) Riku is to make out with a boy you wouldn't do it with for 1 hour." He immediately kissed Xion who was taken by complete surprise. It took me a while to process it but the bulb finally lit "Oh! It's because she's Sora's strongest memories! And she turned into Sora just before the last battle in Days!" everyone else but Roxas was still a bit confused, I sweat-dropped. "Zexion…" "Roxas; have a baby with Ven." He stated blankly. My head snapped up "NEXT!" he shrugged "Sora has to stab himself with his keyblade and say 'I love you Kairi I'm so sorry'" I blinked "Sorry but Sora is still with Kairi have their 'fun'." As I finished a portal appeared, Sora and Kairi walked out…CARRYING A BABY?! "WHAT THE HECK?!" I think I fainted 'cause when I woke up I was in the stretcher. Zexion was snickering "Wow…never expected you to faint from an illusion." My eyebrow twitched, I gave him an extremely hard punch to the stomach "Never do that again!" I muttered darkly. "Kairi…isn't…here…for…that…dare…" Zexion said between gasps. I took the letter but threw it away "Nope, not doing that!" everyone sweat-dropped "Please don't make us do disturbing things next time…"

*Camera blacks out*

**Done! Yay! Hope this was interesting enough for you, and don't send in ****that ****ever again. Review and PM me for the next KH ToD. Note: please vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Axel: trust me…you don't want her to rage, it's horrifying *shivers***

**Me: Axel you haven't seen me mad! That was just me pissed, you're lucky to be alive!**

**Axel: anyways…See ya next time! *runs away from Anime***


	5. Happiness and a new 'friend'

**Thanks to those who submitted, remember to vote on the poll on my page. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts guys.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" I screamed with joy "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 HD!" everyone was hiding behind their chairs looking a bit weirded out and scared "She's lost it." Axel muttered. I finally calmed down after about half an hour and flopped into my chair still giggling "You've officially gone mad!" Axel shouted but I shrugged "What? I'm excited because I just pre-ordered KH 1.5 HD!" everyone sighed and got out of their hiding spots. "Before we continue I think there should be another character arriving soon," everyone raised an eyebrow "Who is it?" Roxas questioned, I shrugged "Wait, how could you not know?" "My OC Vanessa looks after the polls and ToDs for this show." I explained and we all heard a crash from behind me, we all turned to see a figure with black spiky hair and pale skin. I blushed "VANITAS?!" Terra, Aqua and Ven exclaimed as they summoned their weapons "Whoa whoa whoa wait! Calm down guys, as long as he's on the show he can't do any harm ok?" they nodded disarming their keyblades but still glared at Vanitas. "Hi Vanitas, welcome to the show." He smirked and walked up to a chair next to Ven and the others. "I'm only here because of Vanessa up there." He pointed to above us and everyone looked to see a teenage girl hanging from a rope "Just fixing the roof again!" she called.

"Ok, onto ze ToDs! First is a guest;

Ven, do you think you'll wake up KH3 in the very beginning or before the final battle? Or will be after the game?" he thought for a moment and answered "Hopefully around the middle or end, I don't want to sleep for too long." He chuckled and I raised an eyebrow "Wait, how do you know you were asleep?" he shrugged "I have my reasons." I just brushed it off and continued "Riku, who do you like in this room? After confessing take on a date!" he blushed and turned to Xion "I admit to have a crush on Xion." She blushed like a tomato but smiled "Aww! Cute!" I summoned a portal "Just go in and have fun you two!" they held hands and walked through blushing very hard. "Alright, moving on: For my little, cutie pie Zexy, what's really in that book of yours? And what books do love to read?" he sighed and looked at the camera "1) like I said, don't call me that 2) it's full of magic and sorcery 3) I kinda like fantasy or romance genres." He then looked back at his book showing no emotion. "Well…I guess that's your answer, next is for Namine; how did you feel when Sora promised to be actual friends with you and forgave you for what you've done?" she smiled and touched where her heart was "I felt a wave of relief and happiness, I never thought that he would forgive me especially after what I did to him." I smiled, "Yeah, Sora can't be mad at someone like you." Sora scratched the back of his head nervously. "Kairi; read the latest chapter about your baby. Congrats! What will you name your baby? What does he/she look like?" I sweat-dropped "Um…that was an illusion created by Zexion guys, that didn't actually happen." Zexion smirked but didn't look up from his book. "Next dare; if the hot, sexy Vanitas ever appears, take down Xehanort for what he has done to you! That jerk! How will Sora react to what you look like?" I blushed slightly at the beginning, Vanitas just smirked "Thanks for the great description." He commented. "Xehanort isn't here for that beat down, but I can spawn in a dummy." I raised a hand and a replica of Xehanort appeared. Everyone got a bit freaked out (except Vanitas Zexion and I) and some hid behind their chairs "Wow…" Sora trailed off "You even got the hunch and everything…" Vanitas stated poking the figure with his keyblade. "Ok. 1, 2, 3…Go!" Vanitas was still, "Um…Vani, you're supposed to attack the dummy." He growled "1) don't call me Vani 2) I don't want to waste my energy on this stupid replica." He said poking the dummy. "Fine, your punishment will be decided after the show." He walked back to his seat "But I'm not gonna let this thing go to waste." I smirked and got out duel sword (from out of nowhere) and attacked the dummy like a mad woman "This! Is! For! All! You've! Done! Bastard!" I said between swings and spells. I then summoned Ultima weapon and shredded the Xehanort replica to pieces, with a click of my fingers the remains burned away. "Well that was satisfying!" I turned to see everyone gob-smacked "What? Can't I let out my hatred?" I joked but everyone was still recovering from what they had just witnessed "Wow…I've never seen you like that before…" Sora mumbled, I shrugged "Of course you haven't! Just know that I have an unbearable hatred for Xehanort ok?" I received slow nods.

"Next up is xionhikairi:

Axel: What happened between you and make you not friends and did Xehanort ever experiment on you in Radiant Garden after the Heartless got taken over? What actually happened when Radiant Garden when it got taken over did you lose anyone important to you?" The pyro raised an eyebrow "What was that first part again?" "I don't know…can you reword it next time?" "And for the second part; I don't remember actually, it's still kinda blurry remembering everything from the past." He slumped back into his chair sighing. "The third part; I wasn't there cause I was a nobody when that happened." I looked down at the next truth "Roxas: do you think you're stronger than Sora in fighting skills? You've proven that countless times." The blonde nobody looked confused "Since I'm his nobody I should have equal power, right?" I raised an eyebrow "I guess but you were the first character to be able to wield 2 keyblades at once." I stated but he just shrugged. "*sigh* Riku: Did you have a crush on Kairi at 1st but being the best friend you are you let Sora have her because you cared." Ironically the said silver head came back with Xion as I read it out, "I admit I had a slight feeling for her but realised Sora would be a more suitable partner, he probably wouldn't get another chance at love considering it's him." He joked making Sora pout "I'm right here you know!" he said but was ignored. "Aqua: Weren't you ever the Realm of Darkness?" she looked up confused "Um…yeah I was but since Anime summoned me here I'm out for now." I nodded "It wasn't easy though, I lost a few volunteers in the realm of darkness, but let's just forget about that for now. Roxas: You basically said you loved Namine at the end of kh2 even though you knew her no longer than a day and that was when she was telling you weren't meant to exist yet Xion knew for about a year and was ALWAYS there for you not to mention gave up her life for you while Namine's done nothing why do you love Namine when the person who really cares is right before you AND DONT GIVE ME THAT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT OR BCUZ IM SORA'S NOBODY I HAVE A SPECIAL CONNECTION WITH KAIRI'S NOBODY CRAP." I held in a chuckle from the exaggeration, Roxas sighed "Remember; at the time I lost all my memories of the organization and DiZ replaced them with fake ones, plus when Xion 'died' everyone forgot that she even existed." He explained and I noticed Xion looking a bit sad "Also, Days was released after the 2nd game so Xion didn't entirely exist yet." I pointed out with Roxas nodding. I looked at the next truth and burst out laughing "Sora: Why are your hands so big and if you're feet aren't big how do you walk in those big ass shoes." I managed out chuckling with Sora blushing "Um…er…I have no idea actually, video game physics?" he shrugged scratching the back of his head. "Kairi: how does Sora not know what homework is when there's a school of Destiny Islands How the hell did you explain being gone so long when you returned home." Kairi giggled "Sora didn't go to school; his parents taught him all he knows. And because the islands were swallowed by the darkness it seemed like I never left." I stared at Sora "You didn't go to a proper school?!" he nodded "I met my friends on the play islands." "Lucky…" I muttered under my breath "Zexion, do you mind reading the rest of the truth and dares?" he appeared beside me with the paper in his hand already. "How-" he cut me off "Sora: how are you able to kill off people or beings that are claimed to be 'evil' don't you have moral standards? Also did you ever think nobodies had feelings because they do *spoilers* turns out nobodies have hearts how do feel about killing humans they only wanted to get their hearts back well most of them even if they went about it in the wrong way." Sora raised an eyebrow "Moral standards? I kill them to stop them from ruining our known universe, and I did realise that even nobodies had feelings but not a full heart; just part of one." All the nobodies in the room looked at him and smiled "We are still uncertain about having a heart part having a small part of one is a possibility." Zexion explained with Axel, Roxas, Xion and Namine nodding. "Sora: are you really that happy or you act that way to find how you really feel?" "Sora is happy practically 24/7, he even smiles in his sleep!" Kairi giggled "In my opinion he's too happy." I heard Riku and Vanitas mumble. "Riku: Why do you tease Sora and why are you not used to girls." He blinked "Not used to girls? What do you mean? I've hung out with girls all the time. And I tease Sora cause it's sometimes fun." He smirked whilst saying the last bit.

"I'm surprized that you two are still friends…" I muttered but then smiled when I realised who was next "Yay! These are from a friend of mine; Ven Veni Ventus-Roxas jump off a cliff." He paled "Um…does she not like me?" I nodded "But it doesn't mean that you have to die from it, I'll make sure you live so don't worry." He sighed in relief "Just walk through this portal and come back when you've reached the bottom." Roxas nodded and walked through, a TV popped out of the wall showing Roxas at the Grand Canyon. He took a deep breath and jumped off screaming like a girl, Axel and I laughed with Zexion smirking "He has a girlier scream than I do!" I laughed triggering everyone else to join the laughing fest. Roxas came back in to our chuckles with an annoyed expression, "What?!" he ordered "Your scream! It's so girly! Hehe!" Axel pointed at him receiving a punch to the stomach. Zexion looked at the next dare, he sighed and pecked my cheek causing me to stop giggling immediately and instead blush "Um…" "It was a dare." "Oh…" "Ventus, why are you so awesome?! (And hot!)" Ven blushed "I'm awesome? Er…thanks and I have no idea why." Vanitas rolled his eyes "That's because you're not idiot!" I gave him a warning glare but he just glared back "What? It's the truth!" I rolled my eyes "Maybe in your eyes Vani but to others it's not." He growled "Don't call me that! I hate that nickname." "Fine but only if you behave." He scoffed but didn't talk back. Zexion looked at the next truth "Terra, what's the weirdest dream you've ever had...?" Terra sweat-dropped "You don't wanna know…" My curiosity got the better of me "C'mon Terra, you've got to now since you've mentioned it!" I whined "No, it's not appropriate." "I'll just cut it out for the audience." "No!" "Terra!" "NO!" "Do you want to see me mad?!" he stopped and gulped "Fine…so what happened was-"

*10 mins later*

"And that's what happened." Everyone was pale, embarrassed or weirded out. "Wow…" Sora trailed off blinking "Funny what dreams can contain…" I nodded at Aqua's comment sweat-dropping "To basically sum it up; that was a LOT of yaoi and yuri and hentai."

"YAY! This chapter is finally done!" everyone sighed in relief, "Glad today's over…" Axel groaned. "I'll see everyone in the next chapter/episode!" "Wait!" I turned to Ven "What?" "Doesn't Vanitas need to be punished for not doing his dare?" "Oh yeah." I turned to Vanitas and shoved him into a room "HEY! LET ME OUT!" he bashed on the door but then fell silent, "What happened?" Sora asked "I decided to be nice and only put him in a room with a fan." "Only one?" "Yup." "Why does he get special treatment?" Sora pouted but I looked away hiding my blush "N-no reason." Riku must have noticed it because what he said next made me blush harder "It's because she likes him~" my head whipped around "um…er…I SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!" I shouted at the camera and turned it off.

**Me: can you guys start to send in your ToDs through PM if possible? And remember that I have a poll on my profile to vote on.**

**Riku: You like Vanitas don't you?**

**Me: *blush* Wha- Riku? How did you get in here?!**

**Riku: the door was open and everyone now knows you like him, except for Vanitas himself.**

**Me: *growl* you might wanna start running**

**Riku: why?**

**Me: because…*eyes turn red* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Riku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away***

**Axel: See you next time! Sucks to be him**


	6. Lots of romance!

**Hi again, sooooo happy that people actually like this fic. Sorry about my other fanfic not updating, I have a bit of school keeping me busy. Note: last chapter I noticed that I included Namine by accident, please forget about that ^^". Disclaimer: cccccccccccccccccooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ddddddddddddddoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn n'tttttttttttttttttttttttt oooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Riku limped in covered in casts and bandages. Sora and Kairi's eyes widened "What happened?!" Kairi asked worryingly as he sat next to Sora, "Anime got pissed at me." He said muffled by the bandages, they sweat-dropped "Sucks to be you." Chuckled Axel receiving a glare from the irritated Riku. Vanitas came into the room and raised an eyebrow when he saw the state of the silver haired boy "Anime got mad at me." He repeated and Vanitas smirked "Looks like 'little miss innocent hostess' can have a dark side too." Axel nodded "But I see her as an evil witch keeping us captive." Everyone looked at him with warning glare "At least she doesn't keep us in a prison; I like the mansion she rented for us." Xion stated but Axel rolled his eyes "So? She's still making us do this against our will! I have a life unlike her." They heard a growl from behind and froze in place; they turned to see a pair of menacing golden eyes (like Vanitas') watching them. Everyone except Vanitas paled and summoned their weapons as the eyes drew closer, when the figure stepped out of the shadows everyone gasped "A-Anime…"Axel stammered before hiding behind Zexion, "H-hey there…how's life been so far?" Anime smiled sickly "Not bad, though it seems like I don't have one." She growled the second part darkly making everyone get chills up their spines (Even Vanitas! O.O) "Um…are you ok?" Aqua asked trying to calm her down "Peachy. I'm flattered that you were talking about me, pyro." Axel squeaked and pulled Xion and Roxas together as his shield "Don't hurt me!" he screamed like a little girl making Anime chuckle evilly "Why don't you all sit down, I'll deal with you soon enough." They ran their seats panicked and trying to escape being killed by the enraged hostess.

My POV

I pulled out a piece of paper "Looks like B.A.M.F XionHikairi is back. Aqua; were you ever hungry in the realm of darkness?" Aqua shook her head "For some odd reason you don't have a need to eat, you just walk around endlessly." I imagined wandering an endless road surrounded by darkness and shuddered. "Vanitas: tell Aqua, Terra, and Ven you're back story from the BBS novel." He raised an eyebrow "Novel? Even if I knew what that was I why would I want to tell those losers?" Aqua, Terra and Ven glared at him but I shrugged. "Um…Anime, before we continue can I ask you a question?" I looked at Xion and nodded "When will your eyes turn back to normal? Those ones are really creepy." She clung onto Riku who hugged her protectively "Yeah, they kinda look like Xehanort's or Vanitas'." Terra commented with everyone else nodding, "Well…I can't say, I have stages of rage and hate; first my eyes go red, next they're golden, then black, then my final rage form unleashes. I haven't released it yet so I don't know how destructive it can be." Everyone shivered but I ignored it and looked at the next dare "Ventus: I dare you to give Vanitas a 10 minute hug and rub his head soothingly and say I'll always care for you bro." I burst out laughing after reading it and looking at their faces, Ven swallowed and looked at the glaring Vanitas "Touch me and you die." He said in a dark and irritated tone, "Sorry Van but you have to; this time I'm forcing you to do it." Vanitas stared daggers at me but I was unaffected "C'mon Ven, I've already cast a paralysing spell on Van so he can hurt you." Van's eyes widen and he tried to move but failed. "What! When did you-" "Ven now's your chance! Hurry before the spell wears off!" Ven walked up to Vanitas and hugged whilst stroking his hair and whispering "I'll always care for you bro." I laughed like a maniac and Vanitas looked 100x angrier than fumed. "I'll. Kill. You. After. This!" he growled through his teeth, "Sorry Vani, but that won't happen whilst I'm around." He glared at me with eyes that can't be described, 'Geeze I'm gonna have nightmares for years.' I thought "Whilst that's going on we'll continue with the rest." I looked at the next one and sighed "Namine isn't on the show yet, vote on the poll if you want her to."

A timer went off "Ven you can let go now." He pulled away and Vanitas, I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of his ears "Vanitas: i dare you to stay in a room for 30 mins filled with bogger nosed children that have colds, are loud and disgustly happy. p.s. the room's theme is my little pony." He looked at the camera breathing heavily "Two words; F*** you!" I gasped, walked up to him and slapped his cheek. It left a red hand mark and he glared at me a bit shocked "Vanitas is already on the brink of exploding so that won't happen for now." Vanitas sighed in relief. I signalled Axel to come over and whispered into his ear "Steal Zexy's book and burn it, the REAL one." He smirked and sat back down. I went back to my seat and read out the next truth "Vanitas: did Xehanort treat you badly while Ven was comatose if so why follow his orders instead of finding your own path?" he calmed down finally "I didn't have a choice, he was the only person to go to and he probably would of tried to kill me if I disobeyed." I suddenly felt pity for him and unknowingly gave him a hug "I'm so sorry for you Vani." He looked at me weird and that's when I realised what I was doing and immediately pulled away "S-sorry!" he blinked and looked away "It's ok…" I noticed the others smirking and silently chuckling, I glared daggers which made them go pale and stop "Hey where did my Lexicon go?" Zexion looked around his chair but he paled when he heard "Burn Baby Burn!" his head whipped around just to see his precious Lexicon burn to ashes. Surprisingly he calmed down and brought out another Lexicon, Axel's eyes widen "YOU HAD ANOTHER?!" he exclaimed with me snickering "Should've expected it." Axel grunted whilst crossing his arms and returning to his seat. "Zexion, do you want to read the rest?" he nodded and took the paper away "Riku: are you a natural silver hair?" Riku groaned "YES! Geeze, why do people always ask?" I shrugged "Vanitas: admit that you actually long for friendship and are secretly just pissed that everyone has happiness while you don't and that's what makes you bitter if you don't you have to streak around naked singing my sanctuary in all the worlds Sora has visited as far with flashy chocobo slippers that attract more attention." I blushed and laughed really hard at the consequence he had in store "Fine, I have a bitter personality because everyone else has happiness." Zexion smirked "Well that's about to change." We all looked at him confused "Change? How?" Van questioned Zexion chuckled "By this-Anime: confess to Vani." My cheeks felt like frying pans, Vanitas raised an eyebrow "Confess? What is there to confess?" everyone else were laughing like crazy, I covered my cheeks and hide my face with my hair. "N-nothing! There's nothing to confess!" he looked at me still confused "You ok?" I nodded vigorously "C'mon Anime! It's either you tell him or we tell him." I sigh in defeat and mumbled something "What was that?" Axel teased deserving a kick in the crotch from me "IlikeVanitas." I whispered really quickly Vanitas got up and got EXTREMLY close to me "Can you repeat that?" I swallowed hard and stepped back, he stepped forward, every step I took he got closer until he grabbed my arm and held it really tight "I just calmed down from before so don't piss me off now." He muttered, I sighed and finally let it out of my chest "I like you Vanitas." His eyes widen and let go of my arm. Everyone else was wolf-whistling, smirking or clapping. "Can you feel the love tonight~" I glared at Vanessa who was still fixing the roof from last time.

"Shut up before I erase you from existence." I muttered darkly. She laughed nervously and swung away. "Angelic Warrior is our next darer and truth mister;

Venny and Roxas: Battle each other to see whose better (I know it'll be hot Venny who will win anyway). Winner gets a trip to Disney Town and life supply of Sea-Salt Ice Cream! Loser has to survive 10 minutes in a room of KH lovers with only boxers on." I snickered "I'll teleport us to the arena." I clicked my fingers and we appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard. "Wait…isn't this-?" "Yup, it's the only place I could get. Olympus Coliseum was already booked full." I said cutting Ven off. "Alright! Ven, go to that edge and Roxas go over to the opposite side." The two went to their directed places and readied for battle "1. 2. 3…GO!" (Sorry, I suck at battle scenes)

Ven automatically charged with a Fira which Roxas easily block with a Blizzara. They then clashed with their keyblades dodging each other's attacks swiftly. Ven got frustrated and used his command style; Wingblade, "Thundaga!" he shouted and Roxas was electrocuted multiple times before casting Firaga. Ven was caught off guard so it hit him really hard; a large scorch mark was on his chest which seemed to enrage him. Roxas took this chance to charge, big mistake; Ven used Skyclimber and knocked out Roxas with one blow. "The victor is Ventus!" he fist pumped as we teleported back to the studio "Looks like you were right Angelic!" I remarked smiling at the camera whilst Roxas was being tended by Xion, Namine and Axel.

"Aqua: What is one wish you want to come true? Anything from the game(s), personal life, anything." She sighed staring at the ground "All I wanted was just for me, Terra and Ven to stay together and never be driven apart. But Xehanort changed that, he changed our fates for his own benefits." I clenched my fist and grinded my teeth trying to control my anger, "Um…Anime?" I turned to Axel with a glare "What?" I snapped, he swallowed "Your eyes are turning black…" I gasped, closed my eyes and shook my head "Sorry, I'll try to control it." Zexion continued with the next truth "Sora: how did you and Riku meet?" I opened my eyes again and saw Sora smiling "Funny story actually: I was looking around the secret place and heard ghost noises, I screamed and peed my pants I think," we all chuckled "I didn't move until Riku showed up and told me that it was just a prank, I didn't believe him so he had to drag me outta there and his dad asked for some help…" he blushed with embarrassment whilst everyone else laughed really hard. "Wow, some friendship." I joked still chuckling; Kairi was trying to reassure him. "Riku: Take Xion on a date. Xion: Same thing." They stopped laughing and blushed like a tomato "Wow. This chapter/episode is full of surprizes and romance." Terra commented smirking. "Riku, Xion, I made reservations at one of my fav restaurants. I'm sure you'll love it." I said winking making them both blush harder; Riku sighed and took Xion's hand. "Have fun~" I sang when they left through a portal. "*sighs dreamily* they grow up so fast!" I giggled with everyone else smirking. "I wouldn't laugh for too long if I were you." Zexion warned raising a few eyebrows "Why?" I tilted my head slightly "Anime: Take Vanitas on a very romantic date. I made reservations at Destiny Islands' Papou's Destiny and take a walk on the play island while holding hands. Also call him Vanilla Bunny. Good thing I got this nice knee-length red dress for the date! Vanitas: Same thing, but you have to wear something really nice and good for walking along the shore. At least enjoy it if you don't. Also confess how you feel about her. I know you have a crush on her!" I swear I would have died from embarrassment or a heart attack from that moment but somehow I was still conscious. I felt my face burning and only expected it to be a bright shade of red; I turned to see Vanitas blushing as well as clearing his throat. "Yup, this chapter/episode is full of romance." Terra confirmed receiving a death glare from me. "Oh, here's the dress!" Kairi said throwing a red dress at my face. "Wha-No way am I wearing something this girly!" I protested but then Aqua and Kairi grabbed me and dragged me backstage "C'mon! It's your first date! You gotta look good!" Aqua giggled.

_Normal POV_

The guys were left onstage staring into the direction the girls went. "Sooooo…" Roxas slurred looking at the red-faced Vanitas "Somebody's got a girlfriend~" Vanitas kicked Axel in the stomach "Shut up you idiot!" he roared. "So what are you gonna wear?" Van froze and sweat-dropped "I don't have anything, and don't you even **think **about putting me in a tux!" Ven laughed nervously "A tux isn't good for a walk on the beach, maybe something casual like a tank-top and shorts?" he suggested. Van groaned "It's the only option we got…"

_10 mins later_

Van was now in a dark grey tank-top with a black leather jacket and knee-length beige shorts along with sandals. They tried to style his hair differently but it would always stick back up "Not my fault my hair defies gravity!" he growled. "Hey, you better not have that kind of attitude towards Anime. It's a first date for both of you so don't ruin it." Van scoffed at Terra's warning. Finally Aqua and Kairi walked out smiling. "Introducing the one, the only; Anime!" they gestured to the side stage but nothing happened "The one, the only; Anime!" Kairi repeated but still no response. "Anime! Come out!" "No! I look waaaaay too girly!" she whined, Kairi rolled her eyes and went side-stage to drag the black-haired girl onstage "Kairi! Let go!" but it was too late, Anime was in full view and seemingly making Vanitas blush: she wore the red dress reaching her knees along with a white cardigan, her hair was curled and flowing out, a hint of makeup (lip-gloss, mascara and eye shadow) and had matching red sandals. "I told you I hate makeup!" Anime growled glaring at the girls "Oh, looks like your eyes have turned back to normal." Aqua pointed out. Anime sighed and blushed at the sight of Vanitas, 'crapcrapcrapcrap what do I say?' she swallowed and Aqua pushed her forward whilst Zexion did the same to Vanitas. They both crashed into each other and got EXTREMLY close, Anime felt like she was gonna faint whilst Vanitas had his breath hitched in his throat 'this is getting a bit awkward…' they both thought avoiding eye contact. The guys wolf-whistled and the girls were sighing dreamily, "What was the dare again?" Zexion looked at the paper "Anime: Take Vanitas on a very romantic date. I made reservations at Destiny Islands' Papou's Destiny and take a walk on the play island while holding hands. Also call him Vanilla Bunny. Good thing I got this nice knee-length red dress for the date! Vanitas: Same thing, but you have to wear something really nice and good for walking along the shore. At least enjoy it if you don't. Also confess how you feel about her. I know you have a crush on her!" they both sighed as Zexion summoned a portal "Have fun." They all said as the two walked through the portal.

"Aww! Those two were made for each other!" Ven exclaimed, "But…who'll host the show whilst she's gone?" this made everyone think until Vanessa jumped down from the roof "I will!" she said smiling widely "Anime needs a break, she's had lots of homework lately. Not to mention her upcoming exams! Oh the horror!" Vanessa shouted melodramatically, "Oh god…exams are a nightmare." Kairi stated shuddering. Just then Riku and Xion returned looking much more comfortable than last time, they looked around confused "Where's Anime and Vanitas?" they asked making some giggle "They're on a date." Vanessa explained "Ironically that was the last dare, so…we'll see you all next time!" Vanessa did a wink and peace sign before the camera blacked out.

**Vanessa: don't forget to review and PM Anime your ToD's! Next chapter/episode will be a special one.**

**Xion: really? What?**

**Vanessa: you'll just have to see for yourself ;) Bye~**


	7. Spying on Anime's date!

**Vanessa: Hey! Welcome back! As I promised this is a special chapter/episode, so enjoy. Since Anime was away I took the opportunity to show that cast a tape. :3**

**Disclaimer: Anime has never and will never own Kingdom Hearts**

"Hurry up guys!" Vanessa was jumping with excitement whilst the cast (except Vanitas and Anime) walked in sleepily, "What is it? Its 1 in the morning for crying out loud!" Axel complained. Vanessa giggled and pulled out a video tape "Don't you wanna see what happened on Anime's date?" This caught everyone's attention "Did you get it on tape?" Zexion asked getting a nod as a reply "Yup but don't tell them until I say so ok?" Vanessa received slow nods as she played the tape.

_At Destiny Islands' Papou's Destiny_

Somehow Angelic Warrior had reserved seats on the balcony, both stayed quiet and only talked when the waiters asked them what they wanted. Anime felt a chill and rubbed her sides; she then felt the warmth of a jacket and blushed "You'll catch a cold." She heard Vanitas say, Anime smiled but didn't talk as Vanitas returned to his seat. "Aren't you gonna talk?" she looked at the ground; Van was staring to get annoyed until the waiter came with their meals. They ate in an awkward silence 'I want to say something but…' both looked up at the same time and their eyes met, golden and brown orbs staring into each other. "Van…" he smiled a little "So now you wanna talk." Anime smiled back "I was too nervous to say anything." "Whatever," he stood up and held out his hand "To the islands?" Anime nodded.

Destiny Islands beach

They walked along the shore, holding hand and blushing. 'If this silence goes on for any longer I'm gonna go crazy!' Vanitas sighed and dragged Anime to the mini island, "Van where are we going?" he had no reply but his grip tightened. By the time they reached the papou tree Anime's hand had been drained of blood because of Van's grip, "Um…" he glared back making her pale "Can you let go please?" he looked down and his glare softened "Oh, sorry." He let go but instead grabbed Anime by the waist and lifted her onto the leaning tree. Man those cheeks were red. "Sunset looks nice…" she nodded vigorously, Vanitas groaned "If this silence keeps up, I'm gonna lose it." Anime looked at him a bit panicked but none the less smiled "You're cute when you get mad." He blushed and snickered, "Do you want to see me mad?" "No, it's scary as well as cute." Van blushed and started to walk off "Van?" Anime reached for the said teen but fell off landing on top of him, damn those cheeks were steaming. "S-sorry!" she rolled off but he grabbed her wrists, "I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked off…" he face went VERY close to hers, "U-ummm…" this was very awkward for Anime, her heartbeat escalated. "I…think I…like you…" both blushed furiously, "V-Van I-" he closed the gap quickly, closing his eyes and hugging her close. Anime closed her eyes, Van felt her body get heavier and realised she had fainted 'Oops…did I go to fast?' he smirked "I'll look after you." He lifted Anime bridal-style and headed for the secret place.

Everyone was either gobsmacked, smiling or completely silent. "OMG! THAT WAS SOOOOO CUTE!" all the girls squealed "Boy, that escalated quickly." Riku commented smirking. "I'm surprised Van confessed so quickly…" Zexion stated with the others nodding. "So wait, what happened after?" Vanessa shrugged "That was the only footage we got. And the weird thing is that I haven't seen Anime since her date." Sora gasped and jumped up "Wait! You don't think he…" Axel hit the back of Sora's head "No idiot! He wouldn't kill her! He just confessed, so why would he murder his love?" Vanessa giggled "I'm sure Anime's not dead. Well that's all folks! Go back to bed." She signalled them offstage and they sighed whilst walking back.

**Vanessa: sorry if this was a crappy chapter/episode. Can you guys PLEASE send in more ToDs? I've checked the reviews and PMs but there's nothing to post! Only one…also vote on the poll so that Xehanort can come in and Anime can have her revenge. Bye!**


	8. Tears

**Second update today! In this chapter I explain why it was so long until I updated. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own KH.**

It had been ages since they last saw Anime, they were fidgeting and making assumptions on what happened "She's fine, she's fine…" Vanessa was walking in circles panicking. "Vanitas, didn't she tell you anything before she left?" he shook his head, "Haven't seen her ever since the date, she got a call and left immediately. She looked very panicked…" just as he finished footsteps were heard. Everyone spun around and had expressions of both shock and joy "ANIME!" she didn't look up and had a strange aura emitting from her. Vanessa ran up and hugged "Do you realise how worried we all were?! Where did you-" Anime pushed Vanessa off and walked to her chair. This shocked everyone especially Ness, "Anime?" the hostess' hair was covering her face so no one could tell her emotions, "You ok?" Vanitas had a soft and gentle tone whilst walking to her. "Fine…" Anime's voice cracked which made Vanitas grab her shoulders and pull her hair back. A salty waterfall streamed down her face, everyone gasped whilst Anime cracked and broke into a loud sob "Anime!? What happened?! Calm down!" Vanessa shook the weeping girl but Anime cried into Vanitas' chest "She's gone! Why did she leave?! She could have survived! Why God?!" she screamed in agony. Vanitas sighed and tried to comfort her "Calm down, stop crying and tell us what happened." Anime pulled away and wiped the tears-which failed since they were replaced by new ones- "I got a call from my mum…she said my great-grandma was dying…" she sniffed before continuing "We rushed to the nursing home and stayed there for the whole day, she died around 5:00 but was predicted to die at lunch. She was a fighter…" Anime clenched her fists and breathed heavily holding back her emotions "She survived both world wars-being born during the 1st and living through the 2nd-, and when her family was poor she made it on her own, she said 'I will never beg for money, I will work for it and never beg. I will fight.' She died at 95…" everyone's eyes widened "Wow…your great-grandma sounds like a very strong hearted woman." she smiled and sniffed, Van smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry; I'm sure that she's in a better place." Anime nodded and pulled out a bouquet of red roses "What's that for?" a tear fell down her face "She loved the colour red, and roses, she said anyone who wore red was beautiful…" Anime placed them in a white vase before turning around again, "Enough of this depressing stuff now, this is a fun place right?" Everyone was a bit confused but smiled none the less. "Zexion can you read the ToDs please?"

_Anime's POV_

"This was the only person who submitted something; he/she's a guest. Ventus: Make out with Naminé in front of Roxas for ten minutes." I sighed "Namine's not on the show yet guys, vote on the poll if you want her or anyone else." I looked at Zexy to continue. "Terra: Watch the secret ending from Kingdom Hearts II." He raised an eyebrow "Secret ending?" I smiled "I actually nearly missed it whilst watching a let's play and I thought it was the trailer to the 3rd game. Here I'll show you." I pulled out my laptop and played the video with everyone crowding around to see.

_After the video_

"Wow…" Aqua gasped "We looked awesome!" Ven fist pumped, Van smirked "I admit that was pretty epic." I smiled at everyone else's faces "Wait…at the beginning there were 3 keyblades; mine, Riku's and King Mickey's. Why is that?" I shrugged "It may be because they hadn't invented their keyblades yet, or it could have a different meaning. We may never know…"

"Roxas: Stay tied up until Ventus' dare is over. Don't kill him. Listen to Ventus' theme for an hour. Then listen to your theme for an hour. Watch the following cut scenes: Xion's death, Roxas returning to Sora (beginning of KH II), secret ending to KH II, Sora being reunited with Kairi and Riku, how Sora saved Ventus from his fractured heart, Ventus first meeting Aqua and Terra, Aqua, Terra, and Ven's dream of being a Keyblade master, Sora and Ven's second meeting, Aqua finding the Land of Departure destroyed and creating Castle Oblivion, Terra accidentally killing Master Eraqus, Aqua saving Terra and falling into the Realm of Darkness, Sora seeing Naminé and Xion in the World that Never Was, Sora meets Roxas in the World That Never Was, Sora seeing Terra and Aqua and transformed into Ven, Sora remembering Aqua, Ven's heart saving Sora, and the ending to KH 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Tell us how you feel after all of that." He sat there wide-eyed "Man…that's a lot of stuff…" I nodded "Alright, first video…"

_Many videos later…_

Roxas was crying 'manly' tears, even some others were tearing up including me "Oh god…so many feels." Zexion and Vanitas were the only ones not crying. "Next is for Aqua: How did you feel when first saw Venny and his collapse?" Aqua was a bit confused "You mean when Ven first came to the castle? Well… at first I thought he would be the nervous type, and then I was surprised when he screamed out of nowhere." Ven sweat-dropped "Yeah…sorry about that." 

"Riku: Make out with the two seats over on your left for five minutes (don't care about gender just do it. Can't be Xion)" I looked and laughed REALLY hard "OMG the irony!" Riku was utterly confused until he counted the seats and face-palmed "For the love of god…" it was Sora. "SoRiku moment~!" I laughed "I thought you hated yaoi stuff!" this made me sweat-drop "Yeah…about that…" I felt everyone's eyes on me "During my absence I've grown a liking to it after all…" all the males groaned "Crap…" I heard Axel mutter "But I'm not a complete fan girl about it, just the cute stuff and not all that…touchy kinda thing." I then remembered the dare "Oh yeah, Riku kiss Sora!" he sighed cursing under his breath before kissing Sora on the lips. I fell silent and snapped a photo. "I didn't think he would do it so quickly." Xion stated, "Whilst their doing that, Zexion."

He looked at the dare before whispering into my ear. "Ventus, Sora, Vanitas, Roxas: Drink these labelled bottles with your names on it (Body-switching potion. Doesn't wear off for three chapters). Ven's and Vanitas' are green while Roxas' and Sora's are blue if confused." I sweat-dropped 'That might be a little disastrous…' I went backstage and brought out drinks for the cast (the potions were hidden amongst them) "You guys thirsty?" I gave everyone a drink and a few eyebrows were raised "Why all of a sudden? Did you put something in here?" Axel eyed me but I shrugged "I'm having one too so there shouldn't be anything bad." I lied; everyone examined their drinks before taking a sip. "This isn't that bad…" 'Ven' stated sounding like Vanitas; everyone looked at him weird "Ven…why do you sound like Vanitas?" 'Ven' raised an eyebrow "I am Vanitas idiot! What makes you-" his eyes caught onto 'Van' "Wait…why am I over there?" he looked at his clothes and jumped "What happened?!" 'Vanitas, 'Sora' and 'Roxas' stared at each other in shock "What the hell?! Anime!" I laughed nervously receiving their glares "S-sorry, I put body-switching potions in your drinks. So Roxas switched with Sora and Vani with Ven." "WHAT?!" they screamed in unison "It was supposed to last for 3 chapters but I modified it to last until the end of the next one." "**WHAT?!**" everyone gulped seeing that the 4 who switched were pretty pissed, "Hehe…sorry for tricking you guys." 'Sora' sighed "At least our voices didn't change." I nodded "We can only identify you by your voices, it would have been funnier if it was Ven with Roxas and Sora with Vani." They growled and I hid behind my chair "N-next one please!"

Zexion sighed, but then smirked a little whilst reading the dare "Anime: Tell us how the date went." I sigh internally 'Damn I hoped no one would ask.' I saw 'Ven' blushing and only guessed I was doing the same. "Oh, don't worry about that." I looked at Vanessa confused "Why not?" she winked at the camera "No reason~." She sang giggling; the others (except 'Ven') were laughing nervously "Guys…what happened?" 'Ven' asked irritated. That's when I noticed a tape next to the player; I read the label and froze in place. "Vanessa…" I said through my teeth, she swallowed and backed away "Did you spy on us…" I heard her laughing nervously "Not really…" "How much did you see?" "Only until you fainted after Van kissed you." My cheeks were red but man was I bloody pissed, I turned to see everyone hiding behind their seats and 'Ven' was blushing but irritated too. "A-Anime…your eyes are red again." I smiled sickly "I'lL lEaVe YoUr PuNiShMeNtS tIlL aFtEr ThE sHoW!" and with that they all ran leaving only me, and 'Ven'. "I think you scared them too much…" I rolled my crimson eyes "They deserve it, spying on someone's privacy." He walked up and nuzzled my neck "You're cute in your demonic state." I blushed "Vani!" I whined but he only snickered "We'll see you next time, bye!" we both waved and the camera blacked out.

**So yeah, that's the chapter…sorry about not updating for a while. Send in more ToDs people! I've got nothing (send in reviews or PMs). Also vote on the poll so we can torture more people *evil smirk*. Now excuse me as I give the cast their punishment *Hears screams after I walk off*.**


	9. Singing!

**Hi again! For me its Father's day today so we went out as a treat. Tomorrow I'm going to my great-grandma's funeral so no updates for a while ok? Good, let's get this show on the road! Disclaimer: -.- do I have to say it again? *sigh* I will never own KH in my life…or any of the songs mentioned.**

There were moans of pain as the cast all limped in with scars, bruises, and some even wore casts. "Damn…she's like a demon when angered…" all groaned and flopped onto their chairs. "Speak for yourself! We had to witness it again!" Axel complained with Riku nodding. 'Ven' walked in, he stared until Terra spoke up "This was our punishment." 'Ven' snickered "Sucks to be you guys." They growled _"To be a man; you must be swift as the cour-sing river~, with all the force of a great typhoon!" _faint singing was heard and they all looked around "Who's singing?" 'Sora' asked as the voice came closer _"With all the strength of a ra-ging fire!" _Anime then danced in _"Mysterious as the dark side of, the mooooooooooooooon~" _she finished with a pose but sweat-dropped when she realised the cast who stared at her weirdly "Um…what's with the singing?" 'Roxas' stated whilst Anime scratched the back of her head "I've had that song in my head for the past week or so…can't help it." She replied with a shrug.

_Anime's POV_

I passed the paper to Axel "First is 13 Stripes On A Zebra, sorry if last chapter made anyone cry. Zexion: Let all of the girls give you a make-over." Zexy paled whilst Xion and Kairi giggled "I personally don't know anything about makeup, so have fun you three." Zexion bolted for the door but was caught by Aqua and was dragged backstage with Kairi and Xion following. "Poor dude." Riku sighed, Axel looked at the next dare and smirked "Sora: Kiss Anime in front of Vanitas." 'Roxas' blushed and received a glare from 'Ven' "Fine…" 'Roxas' walked up and kissed me on the cheek, I showed no change in emotion since it didn't bother me much. 'Ven' growled and looked away "Aw, don't be mad Vani. You're still my cute being of darkness." With that I skipped towards him and pecked his cheek. 'Wow, I didn't think he could blush from that.' I heard a few wolf whistles and giggled.

Aqua, Xion and Kairi came back looking very pleased with themselves "Introducing; Zexia!" Xion announced with Kairi and Aqua pushing 'Zexia' into full view. 'She' was wearing an aqua dress reaching the knees, a white cardigan, black boots, bracelets in different shades of blue, blue eye shadow (making his eyes pop out more), a silver headband and a hint of pink lip-gloss. His hair was the style but a bit girlier, and I wasn't sure if he had blush on since he was blushing anyways. "Damn…" Axel trailed off before breaking into laughter "You could pass as a girl about 5 years older than me." I joked; Zexia hung 'her' head and walked to a free seat. "Don't worry, you can take it off after the show." 'She' groaned hiding into a book. "Ventus: Follow random people and meow at them." 'Van' raised an eyebrow "Since I'm in Vanitas' body does that mean technically he's doing it?" I shrugged "Kinda, but because of that you'll only be doing it to people in here." 'Van' sighed and said "Meow~" in a high pitched voice.

I laughed "Close enough." I looked at the pyro for him to continue "Kairi: Why do you like Sora?" Kairi blushed and so did 'Roxas', "Well…he's cute and nice, he was one of the kindest kids on the island. And I just love him to bits!" Roxas smiled and pecked her on the lips, most of us wolf-whistled (not pointing out names but AXEL). "Vanitas: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?!" we fell silent and a few eyebrows were raised "Waffles?" 'Ven' questioned "Meow." 'Van' purred. "I have a feeling she/he means more than the food…" 'Ven' shrugged "I like them I guess, the food." I sweat-dropped, "Can we change the subject…"

"Angelic Warrior's back, yay!" I cheered "Roxas and cute Venny: Sing 'If I Didn't Have You', 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight', 'Kiss the Girl', and 'Love Bug'." I sighed "I know about 3 different 'If I didn't have you' songs, can you be more specific next time please?" I passed 'Sora' and 'Van' microphones "Ready?" they nodded and I turned on the first song (Bold-Roxas, Normal-Ven).

Can you feel the love tonight (Lion King):

"_I can see what's happening  
__**(What?)**__  
And they don't have a clue  
__**(Who?)**__  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
__**(Oh.)**__  
(In a sarcastic mock-French accent)  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
(Back to normal, but still sarcastic)  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
__**Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things**__  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
__**He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?  
**__Both: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are  
__**And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
His carefree days with us are history**__  
Both: In short, our pal is dooooooomed"_

Kiss The Girl (The Little Mermaid);_  
"Percussion  
__**Strings **__  
Winds  
__**Words **___

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

_**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl **___

Both: Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

_**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
**__She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Both: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

_**You've got to kiss the girl  
**__Why don't you kiss the girl  
__**You gotta kiss the girl**__  
Go on and kiss the girl."_

Love bug (Jonas brothers);

"_**Called you for the first time yesterday**__  
I finally found the missing part of me  
__**I felt so close but you were far away**__  
Left me without anything to say_

_Both: Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

_**I can't get your smile out of my mind**__  
(I can't get you outta my mind)  
__**I think about your eyes all the time**__  
__**You're beautiful but you don't even try**__  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
__**Modesty is just so hard to find**_

_Both: Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

_**I kissed her for the first time yesterday**__  
Everything I wished that it would be  
__**Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
**__Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?  
__**Now I'm**_

_Both: Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
Oh! Lovebug again."__  
_

We all clapped and cheered, they just panted for breath "Wow, you two are great singers." They blushed whilst walking to their seats. "Everyone: Have you read a fanfic about you?" a few eyebrows rose "I think he/she meant have you read a fanfic about yourself?" a few hands rose, "Plenty, but most are yaoi and hentai…" Axel shuddered and the others shivered too. "I feel bad for you guys." I sighed signalling Axel to continue. "Cute Venny: Do you know how you lived before becoming Xehanort's apprentice?" 'Van' shook his head, "Xehanort wiped my memories when he took me in." I grinded my teeth 'Can't wait to torture him if he ever appears on the show.' I thought evilly.

"Axel." I gestured "Roxas: How did you react when you found out that the original one and only Venny had your face and body?" 'Sora' shrugged "I may not exactly be unique but like I said; I am me, nobody else." He gave a toothy grin making a few others laugh. "Vanitas: How did you feel about Anime before taking her on that date?" both of us blushed "Well…I admit I thought you were kinda a physio, until you showed you demonic side. I kinda developed a crush after that…" the cast broke into hysterical laughs "Great first impression." Riku's sarcasm was irritating, "At school sometimes they call me a 'demon' or 'the sister of Satan' or something like that. I got it after a friend pissed me off and I show some of my demonic side." They all stared and backed away (except 'Ven') "E-even your friends…" I nodded "Only when I'm angered though."

Axel was kinda pale but laughed before reading again "Terra: take Aqua on a date to a carnival! While there, share a hotdog (if vegan veggie dog), and ride the Tunnel of Love. 3 Your welcome."

Riku: Have a picnic with Xion at the play island at home.

Sora: Go star-gazing with Kairi

Vanitas: Take Anime on a second date the carnival! Do the same thing as Terra and Aqua." I'm pretty sure every couple mentioned was blushing pretty hard, at that moment Ven, Van, Sora and Roxas were engulfed in a blinding light. After it faded they looked at themselves and each other, "Thank goodness it wore off…" Sora sighed "Just in time for your dates too." We all gave Axel a warning glare. "Oh yeah, since this is the end of the chapter; you can change back now Zexia." With that 'she' ran quickly backstage, "Ok…and with that we end this chapter. See ya next time!" Portals appeared and the couples walked into their dates. *Camera blacks out*

**Vanessa: I'll be taking the outro so…review and PM! We're running out of stuff here people! Also vote on the poll. Bye~ ;D**


	10. Sad time and Pranks!

**Hi I'm back from the funeral, decided to post after all. I have exams this week so yeah…around the 2****nd**** paragraph might be a little sad so skip if you want. Disclaimer: for the love of god! I don't freakin own KH!**

"So how were the dates guys?" Ven teased. Aqua, Terra, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion and Vanitas either blushed or glared. "It was fun I guess…" Terra averted his eyes in the opposite direction with Aqua doing the same, "The stars were sooooo pretty! There was a shooting star!" Kairi sighed hugging Sora and giggling "The islands were beautiful at night, it was very romantic." Riku blushed and looked at the floor, "It was ok, the rides sucked but there were fireworks which were pretty cool." Van smirked "Oh yeah, I forgot about the fireworks." Aqua said.

Sora looked around "Where's Anime at?" Vanessa then jumped from the rafters "You guys don't know either?" they shook their heads. "Um… guys, I'm right here." Anime walked in wearing all black "I went to a funeral, remember? My great-grandma died." They sat there shocked but nodded "You seem pretty calm about it." She sighed "Cried my eyes out already. Um…do you guys mind if I do a tribute for my great-grandma?" they shook their heads "Do whatever you want." Anime smiled and pushed a button, a TV screen appeared showing the following:

_Herlina Gustiawan, born-18__th__ of March 1918 died-26__th__ of August 2013._

_A single mother from the age of 29, she nurtured and protected her 3 children through the times of war and conflict. She never begged, she never stole, and she stayed the strong woman she was. Even at her old age she did everything to help her family, she was our foundation and soul. Herlina was a mother, a grandmother, even a great-grandmother. Her love for us is one that will never be forgotten, for in memories a person can life forever. For now she is reunited with her husband and son. Soon we will all see her and her smiling face. She had the most radiant smile, she loved people. Herlina stayed strong even with her many close encounters with death._

_May you rest in peace Herlina Gustiawan._

Anime was crying loudly "I take it back *sniff* I still have tears." Van and Ness were comforting her whilst some of the cast were tearing up "She's a wonder woman." Anime nodded smiling "I look up to her…" there was a silence until Anime shook her head "I think there's been enough sadness for one day, on with the show."

_Anime POV_

Zexion was already holding the paper "A Guest asks-Roxas, Xion and Axel: Other than sea-salt, what is your favourite ice cream flavour?" they sat there thinking for a moment "Strawberry." Xion stated "Vanilla I guess." Roxas shrugged "Chocolate FTW!" Axel cheered fist-pumping. "Sora: What was it like being a Heartless?" Sora crossed his arms thinking, "Um…it was pretty weird, it was all dark and scary! I couldn't really do much other than walking; it's not a nice feeling." He shivered and Kairi patted his back trying to comfort him. "The next ones are for Marluxia and Larxene." My eyebrow twitched "For-the-last-time-you-have-to-vote-on-the-freakin -POLL! Seriously guys you can't just bring in characters just like that! It's getting irritating; it's not that hard just to click a stupid button!" I screamed at the camera, growling. "Um…you ok Anime?" Roxas asked shakily "Peachy." I replied "I'll read the rest." Zexion handed the paper to me.

"Cheeselover33333's back, AWESOME! It's a GIRLS VS BOYS PRANK WARS!" I fist-pumped and everyone else were excited, terrified or smiling evilly.

"First Rule: No dangerous stuff that will injure or kill someone. Could be a pinch or a little zap, but nothing beyond the level of aching

Second Rule: Anything found at the bases and fields I made will be usable for the war. Any outside objects brought in during the game. Bring any precautionary items and prank weapons before the 10 minute countdown.

Third Rule: As ideas, you can watch humour/prank videos or fanfic. Before the 10 minute countdown, you may formulate a plan.

Fourth Rule: Everyone in the show must play. If for some reason the teams are uneven, then hosts watch and referee the show or find more KH characters. If even, a prank ref I hired will ref the game.

Final Rule: The first team to prank everyone on the opposing wins.

MAY THE ODDS BE IN YOUR PRANK!"

I clicked my fingers transporting us to the battlefield "This is gonna be sweet! So it's Axel, Zexion, Vani, Ven, Riku, Sora and Terra vs Aqua, Xion, Kairi, Vanessa and me." I said counting my fingers but paused "Girls are outnumbered by 2…" Xion stated, I shook my head "Since people have been requesting certain characters _without using the poll_ I can summon characters if I please." I clicked my fingers and immediately Namine appeared letting out an 'eep' "Namine!" Roxas ran up and hugged her "Roxas? Xion? Riku? Where we?" she looked at me "Hi Namine, no time to explain but we're in the middle of a prank war and the girls were two members short so we needed you." She nodded slowly "So who's the other member?" "We don't need one, we have Vanessa." Ness glared "I'll take that as a compliment." I laughed nervously "We have a 10 minute prep time starting…NOW!" a large clock appear and everyone rushed to their bases planning their strategies.

_10 mins later_

"LET THE WARS BEGIN!" it was chaos (BTW we were all wearing collars that glow red if the person is out) everyone was everywhere and Terra was already out when he tripped on a wire and flour poured on him. He was teleported to the stands. Zexion got a double kill when he made illusions of monsters and scared the hell outta Xion and Kairi. Axel shot a flaming arrow barely missing my face "DUDE! IT'S A PRANKING WAR!" he shrugged but Aqua threw water balloons at him "Karma!" I shouted before he was teleported. Vanessa was staying as far away from the fire as possible, 'oh yeah, she's afraid of fire.' I remembered, dodging Riku's snowballs. I threw a banana peel to their side, which was immediately slipped on by Sora making everyone sweat-drop "Didn't think it would actually work…" I mumbled. Ven was using a water gun shooting like a maniac "Thunder!" Namine called electrocuting Ven "OW! Are you even allowed to do that?!" he complained "Yes!" I called, he pouted before teleporting. "Awesome job Namine!" I high-fived her before ducking, she stood there confused until she was hit by a dodge ball "S-sorry Namine." The blonde shook her head "No worries." Then she disappeared to the stands leaving just me, Vanessa, Aqua, Zexion, Roxas, Riku and Vanitas-who was nowhere to be seen-Zexion created illusions of mice running around the arena "Nice try Zexy!" I teased his eyebrow twitched "Don't call me that!" the mice turned into snakes "I know they're just illusions." He was getting really irritated now "Aqua! Ness!" I called and he was pelted by water balloons and spit balls. "Dammit!" he grunted whilst I laughed "You should have seen it coming." I muttered, Riku was still trying the snowball strategy, "Blizzara!" a large chunk of ice hovered over his head "Fira!" the ball of ice melted drenching the sliverette "Ah! It's cold!" he whined. "Well I did just melt a giant chunk of ice didn't I?" he growled and glared before joining the others. "Dodge ball!" Roxas called throwing multiple balls which all missed, I smirked "Dodge ball was a bad choice~" I came out grabbing a few balls and throwing them back at him, all hit "Bulls eye!" I cheered. The everyone stared "How are you so good at dodge ball?" I smiled and winked "It's my sport!" Ness sighed "Don't get so cocky, we still have Vanitas." My smile dropped "Oh yeah…where even is he?" we looked around but he was nowhere in sight "Where did he-" Aqua and Vanessa were ambushed by chocolate milk pouring down "Chocolate rain!" Van called from a tree, I couldn't help but break into laughter making Vanessa glare. This left only me and Van, knowing him he's got a few tricks up his sleeve. He pointed upwards smirking; I looked up and went white as a ghost because right above my head-was a huge glass box filled with the biggest spiders I've ever seen. "Now that's going way too far!" Ness protested, I swallowed hard "Any last words?" I looked at him like he was a physio (which was kinda true) but smiled "Yeah, I do actually." I stepped closer hiding a surprise behind my back "This…" he raised an eyebrow "Is…" I looked him straight in the eye before shouting "KINGDOM HEARTS!" (XD) and threw a pie straight at his face. He had no time to react so it smashed right on target. "GIRLS WIN!" I announced, we all teleported back either cheering or sighing in defeat.

"Woo! That was awesome." Ness exclaimed, I noticed Van was awfully quiet "Van?" no response "You ok?" I walked closer, his blank expression turned into a smirk "Gotcha." He pulled a rope "Wait, what?" a pile of spiders landed on me, they felt hairy and weird. I couldn't move "Payback." Was the last this I heard before everything went black.

_Normal POV_

Anime was quiet and white as a ghost until Van said "Payback." And she passed out, "Anime!" Vanessa was panicking "WHAT THE HELL VANITAS?! DON'T YOU REALISE HOW DEATHLY AFRAID ANIME IS OF SPIDERS?!" Axel quickly burned the spiders leaving a deathly pale Anime on the ground "Anime wake up!" Vanessa shook the unconscious body violently "Crap, Anime!" Van ran and shook her as well "I think you went too far…" Riku hit the back of Sora's head "No crap Sherlock!" she finally stirred shaking violently "Anime! Thank god." She sat upright breathing heavily "I-I'm so sorry Anime I didn't mean to-" her hand covered his mouth "I-if y-you ever do t-that again, y-you'll be s-scarred f-or the rest o-of your life." He nodded vigorously "Ness…" "Yeah?" "Can you take me somewhere so I can calm down?" Vanessa nodded before summoning a portal "This'll be the end of the chapter guys. We'll see you later!" *Black out*

**Vanessa: grrrrrr! How could Anime forgive him like that! *sigh* she'll be fine by tomorrow, hopefully…we need more ToDs ok? There might not be any updates because of Anime's Exams so wish her luck! Cya!**


	11. So much freakin singing!

**Wow…there's a lot of ToDs…Arigato minna-san! You're awesome :D everyone loves the KH fan-base. So yeah I did update, just for you guys but I'm doing it during school so you better be happy. Disclaimer: I freakin don't own the best game in the world! Or any of the songs mentioned.**

"Hi! Back again guys." I jumped onto my chair "Hey Ness! Where is everyone?" I called upwards; her head appeared "They've gone to get lunch! They should be back in a moment!" as she finished one by one the cast entered and sat down. "Sup guys! Looks like I had a little bit of time to update so yeah…" I gave a toothy grin. I threw the paper at Axel "Read it pyro." He grumbled and walked over.

"First is from a Guest-he/she says the prank war was funny! Aqua: What did you eat while you were in the Realm of Darkness?" Aqua sighed "I already answered that question a few chapters back; there was no need for food." Axel looked at the next few ToDs and sighed "C'mon guys! Anime already said you can't just bring in characters. There's a poll on her page, and Namine was brought only because of the prank war." My eyebrow twitched "Are you guys really that lazy?" the pyro signalled Sora to come over "Sora: Steal Zexion's Lexicon and read aloud a page of your choice." He whispered to both of us, Sora paled "D-do I have to?" we nodded. He sighed and sat back down.

"Cheeselover33333 says

Vanitas: Sing 'You'll Be In My Heart' to Anime. Then as payback, drink this with Sora (body-switching potion! Don't tell lasts two chapters)" Axel whispered me the second part. I blushed looking away "O-ok I'll get the drinks." And walked off, when I came back Van was holding a microphone blushing. "1 2 3 sing!" Axel counted. It started with an instrumental piece then Vani sang:

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart,  
I'll be there always  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always." 

By the end we were both pretty red, "Aw! That was sweet!" all the girls squealed. "Wait…where's my Lexicon?" I laughed when I saw the look on Sora's face (He was reading it already) "Th-there's an instant death spell in here…" we all paled (except Vanitas and Zexion-who was smirking-) "Needed for the spell: 13 hearts, blood of a keyblade wielder and 7 drops of pure poison…" all the guys immediately went to protect their girlfriends (aw, poor Ven and Axel…) "That is one messed up book." Zexion shrugged "I don't have the right ingredients so I can't use the spell." They still took precautions and hugged them protectively-felt my face burning with embarrassment-"Can we continue with the rest please?" I sweat-dropped, they all nodded and pulled away.

"Kairi: Fight off a Darkside." Sora's eyes widened "NO!" he hugged Kairi again. "I'm not going with it either, sorry CheeseLover33333." I apologised to the camera. "Riku: Sing 'Go the Distance'." I smiled "I'll play the one from Hercules." The music started and I tossed a mic to the silverette.

"_I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
The crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps sayin'  
This is where I'm meant to be_

I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere  
To feel like I belong

I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere  
To find where I belong_."_

I admit, he was a pretty good singer. "Congrats Riku." He rolled his eyes sitting back down. "Ventus: Sing you can sing, write words for your theme then sing it. Has to describe you during and before BBS not random words and has to go along with the sadness and melody." I shook my head, "Sorry, that's gonna take a lot of time. Which I don't have." I gestured Axel "Aqua: Sing Lesson Number One." I fist-pumped "Yes! I love Mulan!" Riku passed the mic to Aqua "Since there's 2 parts I wanted you to do a duet with Namine." I tossed another mic to the said nobody. (Bold-Aqua, Normal-Namine)

_"__**Earth, sky  
Day, night  
Sound and silence  
Dark and light.**_

One alone is not enough  
you need both together  
Winter, summer  
Moon and sun  
Lesson number one.

Like a rock, Ha Ha, you must be hard! Ha Ha  
Like an Oak, you must stand firm! Ha Ha  
Come quick, like my blade.  
Think fast, Ha Ha, unafraid  
_  
Like a rock, Ha Ha, I must be hard! Ha Ha  
Like an Oak, I must stand firm!  
Come quick, like my blade.  
Think fast, Ha Ha, unafraid_

Okay Aqua, I'm ready!

_**Ahan, but you still out of balance.  
You only have half way there.**___

Like cloud, you are soft.  
Like bamboo, you bend in the wind  
Creeping slow, you're in peace because you know  
it's ok to be afraid

_**Like cloud, I'm soft.  
Like bamboo, I bend in the wind  
Creeping slow, I'm in peace because I know  
it's ok to be afraid  
**__  
(Echo)Both-One alone is not enough, You need both together..  
Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..  
Lesson Number one!_

_**Like a Cloud**__ (Like a Rock)  
__**I am soft..**__( You must be hard!)  
__**Like Bamboo**__ (Like an Oak)  
__**I bend in the wind..(**__You must stand firm!)  
__**(You can fly..)**__  
__**I'm at peace because I know..**__ (Like my blade!)  
__**it's ok to be afraid..**__( Think fast Ha Ha)  
Unafriad  
_

_**(You Have Begun!)**__  
Lesson Number  
Lesson Number  
Lesson Number One!"_

"That was awesome!" we applauded. "Terra: Sing Truly, Madly, Deeply for Aqua." Both mentioned blushed. "C'mon and get it over with." I teased.

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me."

"Wow, there's been a lot of singing lately." Aqua smiled and kissed Terra on the cheek. Aw! "Roxas: Do you like Olette or Naminé?" 'And romance.' I thought "Namine." Roxas answered immediately making both him and Namine blush. "Sora: What's your favourite song? Could you sing it?" Sora went into thinking mode "Billionaire by Bruno Mars!

_I wanna be a billionaire so very bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh, every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
Yeah, a different city every night  
Oh, I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire_

_Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of  
Everyday Christmas, give Travie your wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit_

_Give away a few Mercedes, like here lady have this  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
It's been a couple months that I've been single so  
You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Hos_

_Get it I'd probably visit where Katrina hit  
And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid  
Everywhere I go I'ma have my own theme music_

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night  
Oh, I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oh, oh oh, for when I'm a Billionaire  
Oh oh, oh oh_

_I'll be playing basketball with the President  
Dunking on his delegates  
Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the fives, twenties, hiz and biz completely separate_

_And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession, but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_

_And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating good, sleeping soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your pocket pull out your wallet, put it in the air and sing_

_I wanna be a billionaire so very bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh, every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night  
Oh, I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
When I'm a billionaire_

_I wanna be a billionaire so very bad."_

"And there's more-All girls: Sing and dance to A Star is Born (from Hercules)." I sighed "God this is gonna be a long chapter…" we all nodded and the music started.

"_Gonna shout it from the mountaintops  
A star is born  
It's a time for pulling out the stops  
A star is born  
Honey, hit us with a halleluia  
The kid came shining through  
Girl, sing the song  
Come blow your horn  
A star is born_

He's a hero who can please the crowd  
A star is born  
Come on ev'rybody shout out loud  
A star is born  
Just remember in the darkest hour  
Within your heart's the power  
For making you  
A hero too  
So don't lose hope when you're forlorn  
Just keep your eyes upon the skies  
Ev'ry night a star is  
Right in sight a star is  
Burning bringt a star is born

Like a beacon in the cold dark night  
A star is born  
Told ya ev'rything would turn out right  
A star is born  
Just when ev'rything was all at sea  
The boy made history  
The bottom line  
He sure can shine  
His rising sign is  
Capricorn  
He knew "how to"  
He had a clue  
Telling you a star is born

Here's a hero who can please the crowd  
A star is born  
Come on ev'rybody shout out loud  
A star is born  
Just remember in the darkest hour  
Within your heart's the power  
For making you  
A hero too  
So don't lose hope when you're forlorn  
Just keep your eyes upon the skies  
Ev'ry night a star is  
Right in sight a star is  
Burning bright a star is born."

All Boys: Sing and dance to One Way Or Another

"_Riku:  
One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_Ven:  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_Roxas:  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_

_Zexion:  
Let's go!_

_Vani:  
One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha_

_Axel:  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_Sora:  
And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out_

_Terra:  
One, two, three, four_

_All__:  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Riku__:  
I wanna hold you  
Wanna hold you tight,  
I wanna hold you,  
wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you,  
wanna hold you tight  
Yeah teenage kicks right  
through the night_

_Ven:  
I wanna hold you  
Wanna hold you tight,  
I wanna hold you,  
wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you,  
wanna hold you tight  
Yeah teenage kicks right  
through the night_

_Axel:  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_Roxas:  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_Vani:  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another."_

I sighed "I could only find the One Direction version, honestly I hate them. No offense to any fans."

"They just keep coming-Vanitas, Sora, Roxas, Ventus: Sing and dance to The Boys Are Back (High school Musical)" I face palmed "When will it end?"

"_Ven: Take it back to the place where you know it all began  
We could be anything we wanna be  
Sora: You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again  
Together making history_

_Roxas: It's time to show how to be a superhero  
Just like a showdown, Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro  
We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do  
This is our time and I'm telling you all!_

_All: The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

_The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls anytime we want  
The word is out, the boys are back_

_The boys are back, back to save the day  
The boys are back, oh yeah_

_Vanitas: Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time  
Undefeated here in our house, yeah  
We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like  
And tonight we're going all out_

_Roxas: It's time to show how to be a superhero  
Just like a showdown, keep the pedal to the metal  
We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do  
This is our time and I'm telling you all!  
Lookout!_

_All: The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

_The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls anytime we want  
The word is out, the boys are back_

_Ven: Here to change the world  
To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl  
No one can stop us now  
We're the ones that make the rules, oh!_

_All: The boys are back  
Oh yeah!_

_The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

_The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls anytime we want  
No need to worry_

_Sora: 'Cause the boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
And we make it look good_

_All: The boys are back, the boys are back  
Tearing down the walls, anytime we want  
I'm sure that you know by now  
The boys are back!"_

"I used to love watching that movie." I commented, everyone was panting for breath "Ventus: Sing I'll Try by Jesse McCartney." He groaned "Funnily enough you and Roxas were voiced by him in the English version." I stated grinning.

"_I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine, I'm fine_

_I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust_

_I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try..._

_My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn  
Watch it burn_

_'Cause I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try_

_I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream_

_I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of...  
Faith, and trust... and pixie dust_

_So, I'll try  
Because I finally believe  
I'll try, 'cause I can see what you see_

_I'll try, I'll try  
I'll try...  
To fly."_

Ven looked like he was about to pass out, "How many more songs?" he asked between huffs. Everyone shrugged "Hopefully only 1 or 2." I answered, "Everyone: Which song do you think will be the new opening song for KH 3: Sanctuary, Simple and Clean, or Final Distance M-Flo Remix (all by Utada Hikaru)?" they raised an eyebrow "What's Final Distance M-Flo Remix?" they all said in unison "I haven't heard it either, I'll pull it up now." My laptop appeared and the song played.

_Later_

"Sound's awesome." Riku stated, so the results were;

Simple and Clean was-Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Ven, Aqua and Terra.

Sanctuary-Namine, Xion and Axel.

Final Distance M-Flo Remix-Vanitas, Riku and Zexion.

"I like them all." I pointed out, Axel groaned "There's another song…" we all groaned in unison "Which song?" I muttered "Everyone: Sing and Dance to Girls n' Boys of Rock n' Roll." "Fine." Vanessa played the music and we sighed before singing.

_"Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
I'm heading for the city lights  
Radio blasting on the way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight_

'You're livin' in a man's world'  
They tell us  
But we ain't gonna buy it  
The things they trying to sell us now...

'Cause we're the girls of Rock N' Roll  
(oooooooh oh!)  
Yeah we're the girls of Rock N' Roll  
(Rock N Roll ol ol ah!)

Oh yeah!  
Curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
My guitar is in my hand  
There's nothing more that I'd rather do  
Than play in a rock n roll band

What we have is what we will be given  
Headed for the top  
(Don't ya know!)  
We'll never stop  
believing now...

'Cause we're the boys of Rock N' Roll  
(You better believe it, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!)  
Yeah, we're the boys of Rock 'n Roll  
(Rock n' Roll oh)

We are the girls  
We are the girls  
We are the girls of rock n' roll…  
We are the boys  
We are the boys  
We are the boys of Rock n' roll…

Cause we're the boys of Rock n' Roll  
(ooooh oh oh oh)  
Yeah we're the girls of Rock n' Roll  
(Better be believing that we are)  
Yeah we're the boys of Rockn' Roll  
(Rock and Roll)  
Yeah we're the girls of Rock n' Roll  
(Rock 'n Rock 'n Roll)  
Yeah we're the boys of Rock n' Roll  
(Rock and Roll)  
Yeah we're the girls or Rock n' Roll  
(Rock 'n Rock 'n Roll)  
Yeah we're the boys of Rock n' Roll  
(Gonna rock and roll and rock and roll and rock and roll)  
Yeah we're the girls of Rock n' Roll  
(Gonna rock n' roll)"

Everyone collapsed "DONE, FINALLY!" I cheered whilst Zexion took the paper from the pyro.

"Angelic Warrior says-VANITAS PAYBACK TIME! Vanitas: Jump of a cliff screaming: I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU ANIME! After that: fight off an army of 1000 heartless. After that: Listen to every Justin "Beaver" songs out there, even if in a different language. Then sing One Direction's Rock Me." He paled and blushed-wait, it that even possible?-"Fine…only because I made you pass out." He summoned a portal leading to the Grand Canyon, a TV appeared showing him taking a deep breath and jumping off shouting "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU ANIME!" with red cheeks. I felt my cheeks steaming "Crap!" I shouted teleporting Van back before he fell to his death, "Don't die on me here!" I screamed hugging him tight. "He still needs to fight the heartless y'know." Axel pointed out, I sighed "Right…promise me you won't get killed please." I begged under my breath just for Vani to hear, he nodded hugging back. A portal opened behind him and he walked through.

"Sora: Make out with Kairi for 10 minutes." Axel laughed. Sora just shrugged before grabbing Kairi and kissing her passionately. My eyes widened "I guess he's not that embarrassed about it anymore." I received slow nods with Riku covering Xion's eyes. "Riku: Share that love star fruit with Xion." Both blushed "Does she mean the paopu fruit?" I nodded "Here." I chucked Riku a random paopu fruit out of what seemed like nowhere. He sighed breaking the fruit in half and giving one to Xion "If you and one person you truly care about share the Paopu, then your destines will be intertwined together forever, no matter what." He rehearsed before taking a bite, "Together always…" Xion whispered taking a bite. "Aw! You two are so cute together!" I squealed. Vanitas came back covered in a few scars; he gave a confused look when he saw Sora kissing Kairi and both Riku and Xion holding half a bitten paopu fruit. "Did I miss something?" I giggled kissing him on the cheek "Not much." Axel wolf-whistled "Why don't you two share one?" I glared "Why don't you and Larxene share one?" I countered, that shut him up.

"Terra: For 2 chapters, be known as Terry Bear." "Cute nickname." I teased, Terry Bear mumbled under his breath. "Aqua: What was the most romantic thing someone has done for you?" she blushed averting her eyes "W-when Terry Bear took me to go star gazing when we were still with Master Eraqus." She looked embarrassed calling Terra Terry Bear. "Venny: Do you like someone? If you do, I'm happy for you." Ven shook his head "I don't have anyone I like at the moment." Vanessa smiled cheekily "Ven's single! You hear that Ventus fan-girls? You all have a chance!" she shouted at the camera making Ven go red. I hit her on the back of her head "Ness! Don't do that." She shrugged smirking and jumped back to the rafters. "Roxas: Who do you like?" "I've already said it before, I love Namine." He stated "Naminé: Do you like Roxas or Venny?" "Roxas." She smiled hugging the blonde nobody.

"As for Van's dare I spare him from listening to JB," he sighed with relief "But you still have to sing the One Direction song. He groaned "Fine." The music started

"_Do you remember summer '09  
Wanna go back there every night  
Just can't lie it was the best time of my life  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud  
Oh my my they could never shut us down  
_

_I used to think that I was better alone  
Why did I ever want to let you go  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea  
The words you whispered I will always believe_

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

Yeah we were together summer '09  
Wanna roll back like press and rewind  
You were mine and we never said goodbye i-i-i  
I used to think that I was better alone  
(Better alone)  
Why did I ever want to let you go?  
(Let you go)  
Under the moonlight as we stared to the sea  
(Stared at the sea)  
The words you whispered I will always believe  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care  
I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah."

I gave him another kiss, he smiled back "Thanks." I winked "You needed it." "Last is a guest Guest-Aqua, Terra (Terry Bear) and Ventus: Is it coincidence that Kairi, Riku and Sora's names are respectively based off water, land and air?" they all raised an eyebrow "Really?" I nodded. "I'll translate for you: Terra-Earth, Aqua-Water, Ventus-Wind (kinda unsure about it), Sora-Sky, Riku-Land, Kairi-Sea and it also originates from the Japanese word Hikari which means light." They stared in awe "That's awesome!" "You sure do your research." I sweat-dropped "Hehe…Sorta." "Kairi: Are you good at drawing?" she shrugged "I don't know, can't really judge myself." "Vanitas: Jump off the Clock Tower in Twilight Town while singing 'I Believe I Can Fly'." I burst out laughing, Vanitas' eyebrow twitched "No." he growled "As funny as that would be I think there's been way too much singing today." Everyone nodded.

I signalled Riku to come over "Riku: Try to steal Axel's chakrams." He nodded walking back. "Well that's all for today guys! We'll see you next time." "Hey! Where did my chakrams go?" Axel looked under the chairs and pillows "Over here!" he turned to Riku "Wha-GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Axel chased the alarmed Riku around the set "Axel calm down!" I don't think he heard Roxas, "HELP ME!" the silverette screamed. "Sorry Riku! You're on your own!" I called. "We'll see you later!" *Camera blacks out*

**Ok. I know I said before that I wouldn't** **be updating much like 3 times now? Well…I'll rephrase it by saying that I ****might**** not be updating that often. Well I gotta go, have to save Riku before he's torn to shreds.**

**Riku: HELP!**

**Axel: I'll kill you!**

**Me: Axel you better stop now before I get mad! *Runs after them***


	12. Special annoncment

**Exams are over, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYY! I probably did kinda bad on it though...-.- anyways. Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts? Me? Now that's stupid.**

I sat in my chair reading some Fairy Tail and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), I looked up to see the camera rolling "AH!" I fell out of my chair throwing the books in the air. I sweat-dropped getting up with books landing on my head "OW!" those books were pretty heavy. Looking around I noticed the set was empty "Hello?" my voice echoed, "Boo." A deep voice whispered behind me, I jumped back nearly knocking out the person if I didn't realise who it was. "Van! Don't scare me like that." He chuckled, "Where did the others go?" he pointed backstage "Treating Axel and Riku after what happened last time." I sweat-dropped "R-right…forgot about that." It wasn't long until everyone came back out with the pyro and the silverette covering and bandages. "Hey Anime, how was exams?" I sighed "Tiring…hardly any sleep from studying but more than half of it wasn't needed." I groaned slumping back into my chair. "Damn. That must have been frustrating." I nodded "Let's see if anyone can change the mood with their ToDs."

"Angelic Warrior, or Angel as she prefers to be called, asked; since Venny's single, could I go on a date with him?" Ven's cheeks steamed "Oh, um, I, er-" "He would love to!" I smiled cutting him off, just then a young teen walked through the door: she had blue eyes and brown hair with highlights, fair peach skin and a thin yet mature body. Her attire was a magenta shirt printed with black and white hearts, a green short-sleeved hoodie (looks like a football with thin pink lines outlining the thick white zippers which were zipped halfway), a jean skirt reaching about mid-calf, black tights reaching just below the knees and black combat boots with magenta laces. I also noticed she was wearing a heart-shaped necklace with wings and a teal slap-on bracelet saying 'Dreamer' and looked to be around 15. "Hi Angel!" she smiled and waved "Hey Anime, hi everyone!" they all waved back whilst Ven was pushed in front, "Hi Venny~" Angel sang. Ven blushed hard "H-hi Angel." She went up and hugged him "So where are we going?" his eyes darted to me "To a carnival, I heard there's one in Twilight Town." I summoned a portal "Have fun!" we called in unison as the new 'couple' left.

"Anyway, Angel still has some ToDs-she didn't want Van's payback to go that far. So to make up for it, Anime and Vanitas get to go a moonlit picnic at the Destiny Islands." Axel read out smirking, "We'll do it after the show's over, but thanks." "Terry Bear: dress up as a bear with a nimbly and bonnet and sing Barney's hugging song." Everyone went quiet until I burst out laughing making myself fall out of my chair "No. Way." He mumbled murderously sending chills up everyone's spines. "Hehe *sweat-drops* sorry but I honestly don't want Terry Bear to be lost to darkness again because of this…" Terry Bear calmed down a bit but still held a glare. "Sora: start a water balloon fight with Axel." There was a splash and Axel was already soaked "Where did you get the water balloon?" I asked confused "There were left-overs from the prank war." I nodded, there was another splash then Sora was drenched "Hey! Not inside!" I complained teleporting them outside. "Where did they go?" Kairi looked around for her boyfriend "Outside so they don't make a huge mess." She nodded sitting back down. "Roxas: Make out with Naminé." Both blushed whilst I rolled my eyes "C'mon! You should be used to it by now." They shook their heads, I came over holding both heads and pushing them together making them kiss. Muffled 'meeps' came from both, I walked back to my seat sighing "See? That was all you needed to do." I grumbled, "Kairi: What is the saddest theme you've heard from Kingdom Hearts?" she thought for a while "Probably Sad Princess, Xion's Death Theme, Ven's theme, Roxas' theme…wait…there are so many I can't decide!" I nodded "I know right! The music is sooooo sad along with some parts like when Xion dies." A tear escaped my eye "The KH series is so sad! Though it's one of the reasons everyone loves it." I smiled. "Riku: Favourite command?" "Attack, so I can beat the crap outta my enemies." He smirked, "Aqua: Favourite spell?" "Blizzard I guess?" she shrugged. Axel and Sora came back drenched to the bone.

"Next is a Guest-Riku: Do you think darkness is often stereotyped as being used solely for evil?" he sighed "Depends on how it's used, but most of the time yes it is." He stated nodding "Aqua: Apart from losing your friends, what is your worst fear?" "Xehanort, and spiders…" she mumbled the last part blushing "Don't worry, you already know how I feel about spiders." They nodded laughing "Roxas: Watch the ending of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky in which the main character is called Xion (if this is not possible, then Xion's "death" scene from 358/2 Days will do)." "Why not both?" Axel joked, "Sounds fair," my laptop appeared playing both videos.

_Later_

"Why do most video games have such sad parts?!" Roxas was crying along with most of the others, Riku was hugging Xion. I wiped a tear "It's so the audience loves the games more." This might not be true but it works. "Sora: Touch a Moogle's pom-pom." I summoned a Moogle and it appeared in front of the brown haired teen. He gulped before tapping the pom-pom, nothing happened. "Huh, I thought it would do something." It disappeared again.

"We have a new comer named Tuskuyomi-

Zexion, Xion and Axel: Do you own any other outfits other than your Organization XIII uniform?" they shook their heads "Not that I can recall." Zexion noted, "Zexion: Transport yourself to Sugar Rush and kidnap Candlehead. Then blow out her candle and wreck her kart." His eyebrow raised "Candlehead?" "It's from a movie called Wreak-it Ralph. I haven't seen it yet but I'm looking forward to it, sorry but I can't do that since I don't know anything about the characters." I said to the camera. "Terra: Have a Keyblade Gilder race against Ventus. Loser has to taste some of Xion's cooking." My eyebrow raised "Xion can cook?" she shrugged "I've never had to." "Ven is still on his date but Xion can still cook." Xion's eyes widened "Wha-nononono." "Well we'll never know unless we try, just make tomato soup or something simple." She sighed in defeat "Where's the kitchen?" I pointed behind me, she walked in the direction entering a room. "Hope this goes well…"

_10 mins later_

During her time in the kitchen there were sounds of pots banging and shouts from Xion. When she came out she looked like a mess "I tried making tomato soup." She gave outbowls of the red liquid and spoons "Smells nice." I commented before taking a spoonful of it with the cast doing the same. Everything went quiet, Xion sweat-dropped "How bad is it…?" we all laughed nervously with most people having a very red face, "Um…interesting flavour." Aqua complemented fanning her mouth with her hand "AHHHHHHHH!" Sora shouted "WATER! SOMEONE GET ME WATER!" Axel threw another water balloon at him. Xion sweat-dropped again "Told you…" she mumbled "It's not that spicy." Everyone, except for Vanitas, looked at me in shock "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS FREAKIN' BURING MY MOUTH!" Axel shouted, I shrugged "I can take spicy things but it takes a while to get used to." Vanitas nodded "I like spicy food." They still stared but said nothing.

"You still have that date with Vanitas you know." I smiled "Yeah, I know. Well that's it for today! See you next time guys." I shouted before dragging Vani into a portal giving a peace sign.

**I'm starting to run out of ToDs again guys, and remember about the poll as well. SPECIAL ANNONCEMENT: I've decided it'd be nice to have some guests over, like OCs and you guys. Tell me your details and I'll accept as many as I can. Bye for now!**


	13. Now Dancing!

**Back again and very tired…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…wha-AH! The show! Disclaimer: I don't own this Kingdom Hearts you speak of.**

"Hello?" Roxas poked the still body on the chair "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Vanessa called from the roof, Anime groaned kicking him in the…um…you know where "Told you." The blonde haired nobody groaned falling to the ground with the cast laughing, the hostess stirred rubbing her eye "Is it morning already?" she noticed Roxas on the floor clutching his groin "What happened?" she asked, they all laughed nervously "You kicked him…in that place." Anime sweat-dropped "I should have warned you about my sleeping habits…" "I did!" Ness called down.

_Anime POV_

After Roxas got an icepack I read out the ToDs. "We have another Guest-Xion: Would you like to appear in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts game?" the dark haired (Forgive me for saying this because I love Xion) puppet shrugged "It depends if the fans like me or not but I would like to." "Of course everyone loves you Xion!" I blurted out, they stared at me weird "What? It's true." They were quiet so read the rest "Zexion: What is your favourite novel?" "I don't have one." He replied not even looking up from his book "I'm guessing he likes them all." He nodded still reading. "Zexion: Sneak into Organization XIII's base and steal the most prized possession of a member of your choice." He pulled out a picture of Axel "Found it in Larxene's room." He threw it at me "How-" "I have my reasons." 'Creep.' I thought folding away the photo "Xion and Aqua: Use the body switching potion to switch bodies with each other and it lasts until the end of the next chapter." Both sighed as I gave them potions "Here goes nothing." Both said in unison before drinking it. They glowed almost blinding us, after it died down they looked at each other and sweat-dropped "We're like this for the rest of the show?" I nodded making them both sigh. "Sora and Terra: Play a round of Super Smash Bros Brawl, loser has to spend 5 minutes in a room of fan girls." This caught my attention "OMG I LOVE SUPER SMASH BROS! I'M VSING THE WINNER!" a TV and console appeared; both grabbed a controller and engaged in an intense battle (Terra used Pikachu from Pokémon and Sora used Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising).

_Later_

"Sora wins!" Kairi cheered hugging her boyfriend "Dammit," Terra mumbled "Into the room you go!" before he could react I pushed him into a room full of screaming fan-girls. "My turn to vs you!" I grabbed Terra's controller (Sora still used Pit whilst I used Dark Pit or Pittoo).

_Yet another round_

"Yes, I win again!" Sora cheered, I was shocked "Damn, you're a natural." He scratched the back of his head.

"Tuskuyomi is back-Everyone: Other than Paopu Fruit or Sea Salt ice cream, what is your favourite food?" "Sweets!" Sora, 'Aqua' and Roxas shouted "A nice salad." Zexion said with Namine, 'Xion' and Kairi nodding in agreement "Anything sour or spicy." Vani said smirking "Anything hot or spicy! But not too spicy." Axel added the last part "Nothing too fattening." Terra and Ven said in unison "I don't really have one." I answered. "Zexion: Do you think Marluxia was a woman before he became a Nobody? (You can be honest since Marluxia isn't here to hear it)" I smirked "You may never know~" Zexion shrugged "I've never seen him or even heard of him before we were turned to nobodies." I nodded "He was turned at a young age, you can see from a cut-scene in Dream Drop. Anyway, Xion: Cosplay as a character of Anime's/my choice. Since you've switched bodies with Aqua both of you can Cosplay."

_Later again…_

'Aqua' was cosplaying as Tohru Honda from Fruit's Basket

'Xion' was Wendy Marvel from Fairy Tail

"You two look awesome!" they sat back down blushing, I walked over to Axel "Dump a bucket of water on Riku." He nodded smirking evilly and walking backstage "Where is he going?" Roxas asked suspicious "Dunno." Just as I finished Riku was drenched from the water raining down "Payback!" the pyro called from the rafters.

"Angel said she enjoyed the date…oh the date! Tell us everything Ventus!" he started going red "Well um…" he began twiddling his thumbs "Spill it!" Vanessa ordered pointing at him. "Well…after the carnival we walked along the beach and…" he muttered the last part "SPEAK UP!" I hit Ness on the head "WE KISSED OK! And the date was amazing." He shouted blushing like mad, "That's all we needed to know." Vanessa smirked before jumping back up into the rafters. "Axel: Dance to the Party Rock Anthem." He fist-pumped "Yes! I love this song." (HE does what most people do by dancing what the song says).

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock  
Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block  
Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano  
I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo  
We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey_

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that_

_Everyday I'm shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad_

_One more shot for us, another round  
Please fill up my cup, don't mess around  
We just wanna see you shake it now  
Now you wanna be, you're naked now_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good time  
(Put your hands up)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

_Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'_

We were laughing the entire time with Axel attempting to break-dance, at one point he fell on his head doing a spin. He collapsed into his chair again, "God that was tiring…" I laughed "You haven't seen nothing yet, for most people that was a warm-up song." He groaned. "Terra: Can you rap?" "Haven't tried, don't want to." I sweat-dropped "Moving on, Aqua and Terra: Sing Enchanted by Taylor Swift." They sighed "More singing." Terra mumbled picking up a mic and giving another to Aqua.

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

"Luckily that was the only singing we'll ever do in this chapter." There were sighs of relief. "Riku: Can you shuffle?" he shook his head "And I'm not gonna attempt to." His voice was like venom sending shivers up our spines. "Sora: Dance to Gangnam Style." "NO!" everyone shouted, Sora shrugged "I love dancing to that." We all stared at him.

_Oppan Gangnam Style,  
Gangnam Style_

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Oppan Gangnam Style

*Insert cricket sound* "Can we please move on…" Vani mumbled looking annoyed. 'Aqua' and 'Xion' glowed again, they sighed in relief. "Everyone: Dance to Good Time by Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen." Everyone else groaned "First singing, now dancing!?" Roxas cried melodramatically, "I love dancing! I actually won the 'Most Enthusiastic Dancer' prize twice, that my title for the rest of the year." I gave a toothy smile before the song started.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time!_

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

We all danced in partners. Sora and Kairi, Riku and Xion, Terra and Aqua, Roxas and Namine, Me and Vani, Zexion didn't dance whilst Axel and Ven ended up dancing together *smirk*. Sora and Kairi ended up kissing, all the boys wolf-whistled. "That was a lot of fun! Thanks Angel." The couple pulled away but still held hands "Throw a dance party for the disastrous dares and scary truths you took. Wear some nice party clothes, everyone." We all cheered "Yes! Finally a break!" Axel was prancing around "We also have a guest." I gestured to a door, it opened revealing a familiar person…well at least to Ven. "A-Angel?!" his face was very red. Angel was wearing a violet, light pink, and sky blue-striped thin large-neck sweater with a white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and pink sandals. She was still wearing her necklace and bracelet. "Hi Venny!" she ran up and jumped with a bear-hug. "You're as cute as ever!" Ven's cheeks were a really bright red. "Let's get this party started!" Vanessa hollered jumping down, lights flashed and the music boomed…

**Next chapter I'll tell you about the party, it's probably gonna be crazy…I'm still accepting guests, remember to PM and Review, also vote on the poll. Bye for now!**


	14. Party!

**Vanessa: So as Anime promised this chapter is about the party last night. She's busy at the moment with…never mind…Disclaimer: Anime only owns me and the set, Kingdom Hearts could never be owned by her.**

So it began like any other party, but that changed after the food came out…*sigh*Sora ate all the candy causing him to go all hyper on sugar. Riku took care of him by casting Sleep before Van could get pissed, somehow the drinks had love potions and it was kinda awkward:

Xion fell in love with Roxas, poor Namine but Riku was pretty pissed

Riku and Sora fell in love (XD SoRiku!)

Kairi crushed on…Axel? *Shrug*

Roxas and Axel crushed on each other (AkuRoku! *fan girl scream*)

Namine fell in love with Terra (O.o)

Anime fell in love with Riku, Vanitas was gonna kill Riku if the potion didn't affect him

Van crushed on Zexion of all people…

Terra crushed on Angel, she and Ven gave a 'WTF' face

Ven crushed on Van, aw poor Angel…

Aqua fan-girled over Sora (O.O)

Some kissed, others cuddled or hugged, a few actually got a little touchy. Vanessa snapped some photos. She, Angel and Zexy were the only ones who didn't drink the potion. Thank god… "This is getting out of hand…" Zexion muttered pushing away the love-struck Vani. "It should wear-off in 3, 2, 1." Everyone went still, they looked at each other and either shrieked or were in complete shock "AH! WHY WAS I KISSING HIM?!" Roxas and Axel shouted pointing at each other "Why were me and Riku…cuddling?" both stayed a few feet away from each other "What happened?" Anime realised she was hugging Riku's leg, "…What the hell?" she pulled away and went to Vani. "You all drank love potions, man that was funny!" Vanessa high-fived Angel and Zexion. "You'll pay Ness…" Vanessa swallowed hard, Anime's voice was murderous, Vanitas noticed this so he kissed her to calm her down.

After that problem there was another…everyone was in a meme fest and some were hallucinating (idea from a Cosplay skit called 'I don't meme to hurt you' watch it).

"Look, something's falling from the sky!" Sora held out his hands "Its…chocolate rain!" Anime gave a WTF face "Um…we're indoors." Xion muttered, Roxas looked around "Look! It's clearing up, it's a…Double Rainbow!" Vanessa started chuckling "It's so intense!" Roxas wept "What does it mean?" he and Axel cried in unison. They looked at Aqua "She's standing on water, oh Jesus." Zexion raised an eyebrow "No she's not, that's impossible." Terra said, "Shun the non-believer! Shuuuun!" Ven said with some others joining in at the end. Anime whispered in his ear "Just go with the flow." He sigh "Sorry." He mumbled "It's too late to apologise." Namine stated, Ven teared up "He's-he's never gonna believe-" Angel patted Ven's shoulder "Just dance, it'll be ok." He nodded and started to do the Carameldasen (don't know how to spell it), Kairi was doing Gangnam style. "This is madness!" Zexion complained, they smirked looking at him "No." Vanitas stepped forward "This." His face showed confidence "Is." He looked Zexion straight in the eye "SPARTA!" he kicked poor Zexy across the room, "How many times has that joke been made?" Anime smirked "OVER 9000!" she shouted laughing, Zexy groaned in pain, Riku looked at him "Sorry, we didn't meme to hurt you." Everyone burst out laughing.

Yeah…I can't write the rest since it went on for about an hour…Angel left around 2 AM, the party died down after that. "Damn, that was intense." One by one they waddled off to bed. "Good night everyone *yawn* we'll see you later." Anime said sleepily before she fell into a chair silently snoring.

**Ness: so…yeah, that's what happened. We'll see you all in the next ToD! P.S. for voting I recommend you vote for Xehanort or DiZ, Anime would finally have her revenge and it'll be sweet! Cya!**


	15. I'm back!

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently and if the recent chapters sucked. Oh yeah and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! I JUST RECIVED MY COPY OF KH 1.5 HD! Disclaimer: I only own the set and my OCs, I could never own the game or any of the songs or fanfics.**

"HI!" I waved jumping into my chair, "Don't ask why I've been away, let's just get on with the show." Roxas was about to ask until Zexion cut him off. "Tsukuyomi is back again. Axel: Do you have a crush on Larxene?" the pyro blinked I grinned "YES! I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR SOMEONE TO ASK THAT! CONFESS!" I pointed at Axel, his eyebrow twitched "1. Who started that rumour? 2. I hate her." I sat back down disappointed "It started somewhere, somehow, by someone." I think I confused everyone cause they gave me a weird look, I signalled for Zexy to go on. "Namine: What do you consider to be your best drawing?" she went flipping through her sketch book "Ah, here." She flipped it over showing everyone. It was of Sora inside the sleeping chamber, "But I also like this one." She flipped to the next page and it was of Sora and Riku…kissing…shirtless…blushing…Riku was on top…Everyone's eyes widened "N-Namine…" Roxas stammered, the blonde haired nobody looked confused until she looked at it herself "AH! WHO DREW THIS?!" she quickly closed it blush along with Riku and Sora "I meant to show you one of Anime…" she laughed nervously "Um…you can still show it." Namine nodded flipping through her book again "Here." When she flipped it I felt like passing out, it was of me and Vani...and um…we were…you guys got the picture… "Y-you're proud of that?" she nodded "I have a lot of free time." Zexion quickly changed the subject "Sora: Survive an attack from Giga Bowser. (Bowser's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros Brawl)" Sora looked confused "Who's Giga Bowser?" "Hold on, I got it." I said pulling out my laptop, the video began.

"Sora! Wake up." Kairi shook her boyfriend violently, his eyes fluttered open "P-please don't m-make me b-battle him…" he whimpered, I was actually shocked "But you faced tougher bosses than him." He shook his head "he's took scary." I rolled my eyes "Scaredy cat." I heard Van muttered "Kairi and Xion: Sing Owl City's 'When Can I See You Again'." I gave them mics "Kira! Music!" Riku raised an eyebrow "Who's Kira?" "Oh, she's a recent OC I created." He nodded in understanding.

"_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes  
'Cause your futures ready to shine  
It just a matter of time  
Before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, till then  
When can we do this again ? (Oh oh oh)  
When can I see you again? (Oh oh oh)  
When can we do this again ? (Oh oh oh)  
I gotta know  
When can i see you again? (Oh oh oh)  
Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip and the road that leads you  
Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time  
Before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
It been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, till then  
When can we do this again ? (Oh oh oh)  
When can I see you again? (Oh oh oh)  
When can we do this again ? (Oh oh oh)  
I gotta know  
When can i see you again? (Oh oh oh)  
Don't close your eyes  
'Cause your future ready to shine  
It just a matter of time  
Before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before i wave goodbye  
When can I see you again? (Oh oh oh)  
When can we do this again ? (Oh oh oh)  
When can I see you again? (Oh oh oh)  
When can we do this again ? (Oh oh oh)  
Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But but but before I go and hit the road  
Tell me,  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?"_

We applauded "Great job you two." They sat back down "Roxas, Ventus, Zexion and Riku: Play a round Mario Kart 7, person who comes in last place has to eat a Tamato Berry." Zexion looked through his Lexicon "My Lexicon doesn't have anything on this Tamato Berry. What is it?" I shrugged "You'll find out after the race." A screen and controllers appeared "Let's play!" it was a very intense race, I think they got a little too into it. "1st!" Roxas cheered "2nd!" Riku stated "3rd." Zexion said plainly "Crap." Venny came last. "I have the berry." I pulled out what looked like a spikey tomato, "Eat." I shoved it into his mouth before he objected. It was completely quiet until Ven screamed like a little girl "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" he ran around "WATER! PLEASE! HELP!" Aqua summoned her blade and cast Blizzard to cool him down, it didn't work, he still ran around I shot him with a water gun. He fell over soaked and panting "I'm…not good…with…spices…" he said between huffs. "We can see that…" I muttered.

"CheeseLover33333 says 'the party sounds so awesome! I heard lots of romance, comedy and Sci-Fi stories while waiting for this one. So here are my dares and truths'-Roxas: Have you read any of your romance stories? Pairings include: Roxlette, Roxshion, Rokunami, Rokukai, Rokufuu RokuVan, RokuVen RokuSor, and AkuRoku." I sweat-dropped "Ok…Roxlette, Roxshion, Rokunami and AkuRoku I get. But Rokukai, Rokufuu RokuVan, RokuVen and RokuSor? I can't understand those pairings." Roxas sighed "I've read lots of ones with me and Axel, me and Namine and Xion. The others I haven't really seen." He looked around nervously "Can we change the subject?" "Ventus: Do you know how to do the Harlem Shake or play the bongos? How do you feel about Angel, the date, and her previous reviews?" Ven was still calming down from the berry "I don't know what the Harlem shake is, I can't play the bongos, I love Angel, the dates have been really…sweet, and I don't really know what to say about her previous reviews." My jaw dropped "You don't know the Harlem shake?!" he shook his head "Neither do we." I face-palmed "Seriously? Fine, I'll show you some vids."

_After_

"Do the Harlem shake!" I glared at Sora, he laughed nervously. "Some are pretty funny and cool, but after a while it gets annoying." I nodded at Riku "My whole school was obsessed with it. But like most viral videos it was a one-time thing." They nodded in understanding "Axel: Would you believe that Xemnas has a Manly Journal?" the organization members looked confused "Xemnas has a diary?" I looked at the camera "I think that answers your question, Mansex has a dairy." They chuckled "Mansex? Is that a nickname?" I nodded rearrange the letters in Xemnas and it spells Mansex." Everyone was snickering. "Terra: What was the most annoying or disturbing thing Ventus did to you? Well, payback time. Shove Angel off of Twilight Town's Clock Tower." Me and Ven paled "Um…I think that's going a little too extreme." Terra went into thinking mode "Well…there was that on time he swapped my milk for soy milk, and then this other time the hand soap was switched with glue…" we stared at Ven who pretended he didn't hear anything "I don't think Angel should suffer for Ven's mistakes." I eyed him out, he whistled innocently. "Kairi: Race against Sora like back in the old days. Loser has to make a Papou Fruit Sundae and share it with the winner." Both blushed "You can do that after the show, "Xion: Fight Riku. Loser gives the winner a full body massage." They blushed as well "Um…awkward. You can do that after the show as well."

"A Guest asks-Everyone who can use a Keyblade: What is your favourite Keyblade?" Sora-Ultima weapon, Kairi-Destiny's Embrace, Riku-Oblivion, Xion-Kingdom Key, Roxas-Oathkeeper, Terra-Chaos Ripper or Ends of Earth, Aqua-Brightcrest or Master Keeper, Ventus-Crown Unlimit or Lost Memory, Vanitas-X-Blade. "There you have it! That's a lot of keyblades." Vanessa commented "Roxas: How long do you think you can survive without sea-salt ice cream?" He shrugged "I have no idea actually, maybe a few days?" he shrugged again "Xion: Read the first chapter of the fanfic 'Remember the Tides'." I passed the laptop to her, she started reading with a few others peaking. Everyone was shocked "It's…like the opposite of what actually happened. It's a little sadder." Riku wiped Xion's tears "Can we change the subject? All this sadness stuff makes me wanna barf." I gave Vani the warning glare. "Axel: Kiss Aqua while Ventus watches." We were all silent…awkward "Why do I have to watch?" Ven asked confused "I think Terra would be the one pissed." Terra pouted, looking away. Axel sighed "Do I have to?" I nodded "Fine." He walked up and kissed Aqua on the cheek "Awkward." Ness said in a sing-song voice "Funny, Aqua is Latin for water and Axel is a pyro." Axel glared "Shut up." He growled "Terra: Try to break a stack of 15 bricks with your fist." He smiled "Pfft, easy!" I stacked bricks "You sure about this?" Aqua asked wiping her cheek "Yes, don't worry." He formed a fist and smashed the top of the stack, we all heard a huge crack, the first 7 bricks split. Terra was unusually quiet "Ouch…" I was confused until I realised and flinched "That crack wasn't only from the bricks, was it?" he nodded "Kira!" she jumped down and carried Terra away.

_Normal POV_

"Ok! That wraps up today's chapter!" "Wait!" Anime turned to Vanessa and Kira "What? Is there one I missed?" both shook their heads "We decided since people won't vote on the damn poll, we're bringing in a new character every day." she raised an eyebrow "Who did you choose?" Vanessa laughed nervously "Well…it's someone everyone here should know. Especially Vanitas, Sora, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Riku, Anime and all the major KH fans." Those mentioned exchanged confused looks, Kira cleared her throat "He's known for wreaking many lives, has silver hair, orange eyes, has a heartless and nobody, is hated by almost everyone…" Anime's eyes widened and jumped in retaliation "NO! YOU DIDN'T!" she ignored Anime "It's Master Xehanort!" a dark pillar formed and out came the **(censored)** bastard. "No…" Ventus trailed off, Sora and Riku protected their girlfriends "You!" Terra and Aqua shouted angrily "Crap…hello Master." Xehanort looked at Vanitas "Ah, apprentice. Seems like you're here too." There was a sudden chilly aura filling the air, "Uh oh." Vanessa bolted dragging Kira with her "RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" she called back. They turned to Anime's direction, she was surrounded by dark clouds "Um guys, shouldn't we start running?" Sora suggested backing away "RUN LIKE HELL!" Vanessa screamed causing the cast to run in a panicked state somehow dragging Xehanort too. *Screen goes black*

**Me:*Evil laugh* well, looks like I'm gonna have to make some evil punishments. I'm looking forward to seeing what you all come up with. Now excuse me whilst I go destroy a planet to calm myself down. *walks off***

**Vanessa: *shiver* she's really scary.**

**Kira: Not really**

**Vanessa: that's because you haven't know her for as long**

**Kira: no it's because of my personality**

**Vanessa: *sigh* don't forget to Review and PM, we're out of ToDs already. Also a random question-Who are your KH crush(es)?**

**Vanitas: Where did Anime go?**

**Kira: she said she was going to destroy a planet**

**Vanitas: O.o okay…*walks away***

**Kira: I wonder what planet she'll destroy**

**Vanessa: *shrug* Bye everyone~!**


	16. Need more ToDs!

**Hey…sorry I'm not exactly 'cheery', an annoying girl in my class made my group and I get pissed so I hit my head on the wall and I punched the whiteboard. Calmed down a little…Back to the show! Disclaimer: you should know by now that I can't and would never be able to own KH or any of the songs mentioned.**

"Hi guys." I muttered flopping down on the chair "My temper is short so don't push it." My voice came out like venom, some shivered. Zexion took the paper as usual "Tsukuyomi is back and says 'Xehanort torture time!'" the mentioned bastard raised an eyebrow "Xehanort: Jump off the Clock Tower in Twilight Town while screaming 'I am sorry everyone!' Then hit yourself with your Keyblade for 10 minutes or until you knock yourself out." He shook his head, "I'd rather not." We all glared at him "You have no choice." He laughed dryly "Like a girl like you can make me." The rest looked a little scared at his comment and within a second Xehanort disappeared, "Where did he go?" Sora asked nervously. A screen appeared showing Xehanort on the top of the tower "Ok…but she still can't make me-" I teleported quickly behind him and shoved him really hard off the ledge, he yelped in surprise "Have a nice trip!" I called teleporting back. "Alright, time for the next-" I was cut off by Xehanort appearing in his seat "WHAT?!" he smirked "I won't die so easily." I pouted "Just get on with it." he summoned his keyblade and hit his head once "Until you knock yourself out!" he hit only once again, I grabbed his blade and beat him until he fell to the ground with a thump. "Continue." "Sora: Do you use hair gel?" his eyebrow twitched "Why does everyone say that…?" "I'm guessing that's a no?" he glared (O.O Wait what?) Xehanort stirred groaning "Everyone: What is your favourite hobby?" Riku Vani Ven and Terra-sparring, Aqua and Kairi-relaxing, Xion Roxas and Axel-watching the sunset, me and Namine-drawing, Zexion-reading, Xehanort-plotting (grr). "Axel: Be referred to as Mr GIM (got it memorized?) Until the end of the chapter." He blinked before shouting "WHO THE HELL IS MR GIM!?" I shrugged "Roxas: Impersonate an Organization XIII member of your choice. (Cannot be Mr GIM/Axel or Xion, dressing up is optional)" the blonde smirked "Be right back!" he rushed backstage.

_10 mins later…_

"I am your Superior! Bow to your Master!" Roxas pointed to his fellow organisation members. You guessed it, he was mocking Mans- I mean Xemnas hehe...he had a wig and wore a white and black cloak (like his final boss cloak). "Kingdom Hearts will be mine! I will finally be whole!" most of us cracked up, Xehanort raised an eyebrow "Who are you impersonating?" I turned to him a bit shocked "He's imitating Xemnas, leader of the nobodies, your Nobody!" he still looked confused "Never mind…" I mumbled "Sora, Ventus, Vanitas and Namine: 400m race, winner gets to share a sea-salt ice cream sundae with Xion." We blinked "Um…awkward much?" I asked the camera, Riku grinded his teeth silently cursing "Fine, let's get this over with." Van stretched sighing "Where do we race?" I clicked my fingers teleporting everyone to a huge track, "Ready?" the racers lined up. "Set…" they looked revved up "GO!" dust was left were Ven and Vani used to be leaving Sora and Namine gob-smacked "I'm not even gonna try." Sora put his arms up in defeat, Namine nodded walking after the spikey-haired boy. We looked back to the competitors, they were neck and neck both looking determent "Wonder how this is gonna turn out…" I muttered through my binoculars 'Why do they both wanna win? Ven has Angel and Vani is with me…do they have feelings for Xion?' this thought made me shiver. "It's a tie!" Mr GIM made me snap back into reality, both were panting and drenched in sweat. "So…who shares the sundae with Xion?" Riku questioned nervously, "Neither, you can though." Ven replied through pants "Really? But you two were so competitive, and looked like you wanted to-" "We had to make it look realistic didn't we?" Van smirked "We tied on propose because we didn't want to be punished for not doing the dare." I blinked 'did not see that coming…' "Back to the studio!" I said clicking my fingers again.

"Guest-Xehanort: What would be your worst nightmare?" he stroked his goatee "If my plans fall apart in forging the X-blade." He said with a straight face, we all growled and glared "Aqua: Who you choose to marry?" she blushed "Um…do I have to answer?" I nodded "Terra…" both blushed like tomatoes "Can you feel, the love tonight? ~" Ness sang from the rafters. "Sora: Do you think Saix is part werewolf?" "YES!" I face-palmed "That was quick." Riku muttered "Xehanort: Spend 5 minutes in a room with Xehanort haters without killing or knocking them out. If you fail, you must let all the girls give you a makeover." We burst out laughing at the last part "I can't promise anything," we broke off immediately "I have cameras everywhere and you _**will**_ do as told." He shrugged walking into a room and was immediately ambushed. Call me crazy but I could have sworn he had a hint of fear in his eyes when they attacked. "Ventus, Kairi and Vanitas: Sing 'I Just Can't Wait to be King'." "OMG! I love this song!" I fist-pumped chucking microphones at the said performers (Key: _Ven_, Kairi, **Vanitas**)

"_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

**I've never seen a king of beasts**

**With quite so little hair**

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

**Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_No one saying do this _**Now when I said that-**

No one saying be there **What I meant was-**

_No one saying stop that_ **What you don't realize-**

Both: No one saying see here **Now see here!**

_Free to run around all day_ **That's definitely out-**

_Free to do it all my way!_

**I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart-to-heart**

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

**If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out**

**Out of service, out of Africa**

**I wouldn't hang about**

**This child is getting wildly out of wing**

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm-_

_Standing in the spotlight_

**Not yet**

All: Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

All: Just can't wait…

To be king!"

"Hakuna Matata!" I sang giggling receiving glares "What? I love Disney films!" they rolled their eyes.

"That's it for today!" "No it isn't! Remember?" I groaned "Right…well I asked a friend who she wanted and I'm surprised she wanted him on." I cleared my throat "He should be known by many fans and pretty much everyone here." Eyebrows were raised "He has silver hair, leader of the organisation, and a huge obsession of hearts…" eyes widened "It's Mans-I mean Xemnas!" he was dropped in. "Crap…" was heard through-out the cast "So this is my Nobody?" I nodded. Mansex got up moaning in pain "Where am I? Who are you?" "I'll explain afterwards. For now I'm saying Bye!" *Black-out*

**Me: here's Mansex!**

**Xemnas: Hey! What did you call me?**

**Me: your nickname that is known world-wide**

**Xemnas: *eyes widened* what?!**

**Me: go away *shoves him out the doors***

**Kira: Remember to Review and PM, we only had 2 ToDs**

**Me: yeah…although my term break is coming up so look forward to that!**

**Kira: anyways, bye!**


	17. I'm not dead!

**I'm not dead! Soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated as usual, even though it's term break my family had some different plans. Anyways that chapters up and I'm working on another story. Disclaimer: Ok so there's Kingdom Hearts, then there's me, I can't exactly write my name on it and claim it as my own shouting "KINGDOM HEARTS IS MINE" to the world right? So get that in your head.**

"Hi again I'm ba-" before I could finish I fell to the floor missing my chair completely "Smooth." Slurred Axel "Happens all the time." I said rubbing my backside. "Let's get on with the show." Kira noted throwing me the slips of paper.

"Guest-Xemnas: Do you own a diary? If you do, is it pink as suggested by a certain fanfic?" he raised an eyebrow "What is he/she talking-YOU DIDN'T!" he glared at his members who hid "I have a JOURNAL and it's black." He stated still glaring murderously "It wasn't our fault! The audience asked for it!" Axel pointed out still hiding behind Roxas "If anything it's my fault, now sit down like a good Nobody and be quiet." I looked at him sternly, he growled but said nothing. "Kairi: What is like been the only Princess of Heart that can fight against the forces of evil?" "I wish I wasn't a Princess of Heart honestly but it is fun not being a 'damsel-in-distress' and actually doing something." She smiled brightly, it looked kinda weird. "Kairi, Namine and Xion: Sing the Sugar Rush theme song from Wreck it Ralph." (Key-Kairi, **Namine**, _Xion_)

"Donna michita tte  
massugu janai darou  
sou magari kune tte  
dekoboko shiteru hazu sa  
tsurai koto toki ni wa aru you ne  
bokutachi wa soredemo hashiru yo  
amaimono te mo ikaga?  
**S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
Say SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!  
**_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
Say SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!  
_**kanashikunattara  
mabuta wo tojite goran  
hora yume no naka nara  
namida wo wasurerareru  
moshi koko de dance toshi datte  
bokutachi wa  
anata tari shinai  
amaimono te mo ikaga?  
**_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
Say SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!  
_S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
Say SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!  
Come down the highway  
Come, come meguru yo  
Open Road genki no gasoline  
Oh- S-U-G-A-R  
**Jump into your racing car  
Say SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!  
S-U-G-A-R  
**_Jump into your racing car  
Say SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!  
S-U-G-A-R_  
Jump into your racing car  
Say SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!  
All: S-U-G-A-R  
Jump into your racing car  
Say SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!"

Almost everyone blinked before shouting "I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" I rubbed my ear "Ow…that's because most of it is in Japanese, it's called J-pop." "Oh." They responded in understanding "Axel: Skydive into Neverland's ocean." He paled "Um…I'm not good with water or heights…" "But you always sit on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town!" "Yeah but that's not thousands of feet off the ground! And I don't jump off it!" he flailed his arms around in exaggeration, "Just get it over with…Mr GIM." He glared "That was only temporarily!" he complained grunting, "Whatever, now do it or I'll teleport you right now without any equipment!" he swallowed hard and rushed backstage to get ready, the pyro came back fully dressed "Wish me luck!" Mr GIM/Axel (XD) said before being shoved into a portal.

"No worries! He'll survive, Tsukuyomi says -'Torturing Xehanort was fun!'" Xehanort glared hard, "Xemnas: How do you think you got the nickname 'Mansex'? Also, do you get annoyed when people call your Interdiction blades lightsabers?" Mansex growled "1. It was apparently because if you re-arrange the letters it spells that vile name 2. I despise those who say my Ethereal (dunno how to spell it) blades are lightsabers." He grunted still glaring "Roxas: Other than Axel and Xion, who is your favourite Organization XIII member?" He thought for a moment "Probably Demyx cause he was really nice and funny." He gave a thumbs up to the camera. "Axel: Would you call Larxene 'Antenna Head' in front of her?" I looked around for the red head, who was nowhere in sight "He's still in Neverland, but I'm guessing he would if he could. Anyways, Xemnas: Sing 'Hakuna Matata'." "No." he stated "Yes." I countered

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!

"YES!

"NO!

"**YES!**"

"Can believe you actually fell for that." He blinked then face-palmed "Crap…" "KIRA!" I shouted signalling her to start.

"_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata_

_(Enter dialog here)_

_Why, when he was a young warthog  
When I was a young warthog~  
Very nice, thanks_

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the Savannah after every meal  
I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh, the shame, he was ashamed  
Thoughta changin' my name, oh, what's in a name?  
And I got downhearted, how did you feel? Every time that I-  
Pumbaa, not in front of the kids, oh sorry_

_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries for the rest of your days, yeah, sing it, kid  
It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata."_

You know what? I wish he didn't sing… that was horrible, his singing voice is the same as his normal one only more blunt and boring. "Never sing again…" I sweat-dropped rubbing my ear, he nodded scowling "Aqua and Namine: Cooking contest! Winner gets to share their dish with Roxas." I sighed "Sorry but we don't have time for that, moving on-Xehanort: Recite a tongue twister of Anime's choice 5 times as quickly as possible. If you fail, you must eat the Tamato Berry from chapter 15." I raised an eyebrow "Ooookaaaaay…um…how about the sea shells one?" he nodded "She sells sea shells by the sea shore, she sells sea shells by the sea shore, she sells sea shells by the sea shore, she sells sea shells by the sea shore, she sells sea shells by the sea shore." My eyes widened "Dammit." He smirked gleefully. At that moment Axel came back drenched and looking pretty pissed "I'm going to the bathroom." He announced walking away.

"SpiritDreamWarriors sent in through PM and Review so he/she has 2 sets for us to do and says

'Hey, I been reading your Fic and its funny. Lol I just love this story.' Aw thanks! So here are the ToDs-Sora and Terra: do you want have children and what would they look like?" they were a bit bewildered at first until Sora replied "Maybe just one…and I don't know what he or she would look like." Terra finally spoke "I don't really want any kids…" both looked away shyly "Ven: Do you what have a romantically relation with an OC or Xion? (Venshi fan here :D)" Venny raised an eyebrow "Um…I don't know actually, but I know I'm in love with Angel." he smiled at the mention of her name. "Terra: would you like to see Aqua pregnant by you." Terra and Aqua's heads snapped up "WHAT?!" Both screamed in unision "NO! I mean YES! I'm mean maybe…er…WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" I laughed at Terra's expression "Nevermind." I giggled, the couple were redder than Axel's hair (XD). "Ven: would like to pair up with Xion like romantically?" he looked confused "Look I know you're a Venshi fan but I'm with Angel. So sorry but no." he stated firmly "Ven kiss Xion on the lip with all your passion." He sighed "No." Riku hugged Xion tightly "I'll be the one to do that." He said before doing so. "Mansex let Xion torture you whatever she what you bastard." Mans-Xemnas' eyebrow twitched " . !" Xion looked at Xemnas before summoning her keyblade and beating him like a piñata, he yelped in pain and tried to escape but failed miserably "HELP!" he begged being chased by Xion. We watched all this unfold "Man this is entertaining!" Van chuckled, I hit him playfully "Van!" all he did was smirk his adorable smirk *blush*. "Anyway, Ven: Sing Because You Live by your voice actor Jesse McCartney for Xion and then kiss her front of everybody." Riku glared at Ven, he laughed nervously "You'll sing the song but just not to Xion, and defiantly won't kiss her. You can dedicate the song to Angel." He nodded trying to ignore Riku's glare.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call_

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live_

_Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've givin' me always_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl  
My world has everything, I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live."_

"Aw! So sweet! Hope you'll forgive Venny because of this Angel. All men: dance Gentlemen by PSY." I laughed after the last part "Oh, this'll be fun to watch." Some huffed whilst others cursed silently (Mansex went to the infirmary).

_Alagamun-lan, weh, wakun, heya, hanun, gon  
Alagamun-lan, weh, makun, heya, hanun, gon  
Alagamun-lan, ari, gari, hanon, kari, he  
Alagamun-lan, we like, we we we like party, hey  
Ichiba, varriya, is hara moru, mashi sondori, yama, varriya  
Yougun, pegi, tur, equa, machen, varriya  
Noga, onku, pega, haga, kunge, nande, varriya  
Damn girl! You're so freakin sexy_

I-I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I-I I'm a  
I-I-I-I I'm a, mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

Alagamun-lan, weh, mikuneya, hana, gon  
Alagamun-lan. weh, sikuneya, hana, gon  
Alagamun-lan, pali, pali, wasa, nelly, neh  
Alagamun-lan, nali, nali, nasa, pali, hee  
Ichiba, varaniya, nori, moli, holy, daddy, chunga, ri  
Varriya, good feeling, feeling good, brutake  
Varriya, gachu, gunya, sorinage, sorinage  
Varriya, damn girl! I'm a party mafia

I-I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I-I I'm a  
I-I-I-I I'm a, mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna make you wet  
You know who I am, wet psy  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna make you wet  
You know who I am, wet psy

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'am a mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman.

Me and the girls were cracking up laughing "Man that was funny!" those who had girlfriends blushed, the others were trying to keep a straight face.

"All girls: Sing and dance Helping Twilight Win the Crown." I face-palmed "MLP? Seriously…" Ness played the music.

"_(Everyone)  
Hey, hey, everybody! We're got something to say,  
We make seem as different, as the night is from day.  
But if you look a little deeper.  
And you will see  
That I'm just_ _like you and you're just like me! Yeah!_

Hey, hey, everybody! We're here to shout,  
That the magic _of friendship is what its all about.  
Yeah, we thought they were different, as the night is from the day.  
Until Twilight Sparkle helped to see another way._

So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.  
We can work together helping Twilight win the _crown.  
So get up, get down cause its gonna make a sound.  
If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown.  
_  
_(Anime)  
Hey, hey! Hands up now!  
We're sending a message to the crowd!  
Hands way_ _up, then come down.  
Then we'll party together all around._

(Xion) Generous. Honesty.  
(Kairi) Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty.  
(Aqua) Twilight helped us each to see...  
(Namine) ...all that we can be! _So..._

(Everyone)  
So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.  
We can work together helping Twilight win the _crown.  
So get up, get down cause its gonna make a sound.  
If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown._

(Anime)  
I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do and  
And if we're different yeah, I want you to be true _to you  
If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside.  
We'll stick together and start_ _working on that school pride._

(Everyone)  
Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.  
Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn _around.  
Canterlot Wondercolts, help her win the crown._

Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.  
Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn _around.  
Canterlot Wondercolts, help her win the crown._

Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.  
Jump up, make a sound (hey). Stomp your hooves, turn _around.  
Canterlot Wondercolts, help her win the crown."__  
_

Instead it was the guys chuckling "Guess we deserved that." Xion noted with pink cheeks "Terra: push Xehanort and Vanitas of a cliff and add bunging cord attached to their underwear." I winced at the last part "No not Vani!" I rushed and hugged him (Sorry *sweat-drop* people say I'm really clingy) "Xehanort is fine though." The said bastard glared (there's a lot of glaring going on lately) "What? You deserve it!" he said nothing, "Gladly." Terra grabbed Xehanort and summoned a portal, "Have fun!" we all called in unison. "You can let go now Anime." I realised I was still clinging onto Vani's body "Oops sorry." I let go sheepishly.

"Last is Angel," Ven blushed slightly "And don't worry about not reviewing last time, good luck with school and Cross Country. "Roxas: Do you want to live a normal life or be with the Organization with Mr GIM (Axel, hahahaha!) and Xion?" "Defiantly be with my friends." His answer was immediate, "Venny: What would you do after defeating Xehanort?" "Throw the biggest party ever!" good thing Xehanort was still doing that wedgie jump or Ven might be dead. "Terra: What was your most embarrassing moment?" I looked around "Terra is still giving Xehanort that atomic wedgie so he's busy. Sora: Tetsuya Nomora says that you were supposed to be part lion and have a chain-saw sword. Do you think you would have looked cool if you actually looked like that?" Sora stared at me confused "Part…lion? And a chainsaw? That would be kinda disturbing…" he shivered at the thought. After Sora finished Terra came back looking pleased with himself "That was fun to watch." He sat down, Xehanort stumbled in painfully " .you." he huffed "Xehanort: Do you actually have something else to do besides destroying worlds and plotting?" "No." he replied sternly "Naminé: Where did you get that SoRiku drawing?!" the blonde blushed "I don't know! Someone must have secretly took my sketch pad and drew it." I observed the cast and received no guilty looks 'Huh, wonder who it was.' "All Nobodies: Did you guys and girls know you had hearts? Roxas has Ven's, Xion (even though you're a 'puppet') yours was Sora's memories, Axel depended on how your heart was taken, and Naminé same thing. Don't believe me? Watch the cutscene before Sora's final fight in KH: DDD." They sat there unresponsive, "I…don't know what to say…" Roxas looked a mixture of shock and joy "So all this time we had no need for Kingdom Hearts." Zexion muttered, Xemnas said nothing and I had a feeling he wasn't buying it. "Xehanort: Fall off the Cathedral in Lé Cites Des Cloches saying 'Kingdom Hearts is Mine!' After that, dress up as Winnie the Pooh and sing the song. After that, dress up as a chicken and hang by the rope until Anime tells you to get down." We all fell silent… "BWAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" I fell off my chair laughing uncontrollably, a few weird looks were given "I-I AHAHAHA!" my stomach was aching so much but I didn't stop. Finally Ness came down and slapped me really hard. I blinked. "Thanks, I needed that." She rolled her eyes before returning to the rafters "Ok Xehanort, you know what to do." His glare was the scariest I've seen in my life and that's saying something… "C'mon, it's just a dare!" he said nothing but stayed put. "Fine." I groaned walking towards him "You will fall off the Cathedral in Lé Cites Des Cloches saying 'Kingdom Hearts is Mine!' After that, dress up as Winnie the Pooh and sing the song. After that, dress up as a chicken and hang by the rope until I tell you to get down." I said waving my hand in front of his face, he repeated what I said before walking through a portal I created which disappeared. I felt many pairs of eyes looking in my direction "HOW?!" they shouted nearly deafening me "Author powers, it's from Star Wars. Let's wait until he's back."

_Later_

After Xehanort came back looking beaten up he sang the song (I have no idea what song) then dressed as a chicken hanging himself before snapping out of the trance. "Hey, what happened?!" he demanded an answer "Everyone: Beat him till heart contents!" I announced looking pleased, we all summoned our weapons (Namine got a baseball bat and I used my dual swords) "Attack!" we charged alarming Xehanort as he screamed.

_After a bloody beating_

"Ok I think that's enough for now," I said stepping back, Xehanort was hanging limp "He needs to alive for the 3rd game and the rest of the show." A couple of nurses dragged him away "Venny, Roxas, Vanitas, Sora: Race against each other around Destiny Islands. Starting and ending point Papou Tree. Follow the cones or people to know the way. Winner gets to share a homemade Papou Fruit Sea Salt Sundae with their girlfriend at the tree. Losers have to be called by everyone by a cute name for 2 chapters. Sora's Sorbear, Roxas is Sea Porcupine, Vanitas is Vanilla Bunny, and Venny will be Venny. (I'll be waiting with a prize for you Venny)" I looked up at Ven smirking "Venny and Angel sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes Vengel in a baby carriage!" his face was extremely red, "WHAT KIND OF A NICKNAME IS SEA PORCIPINE?!" I stopped myself from chuckling "C'mon let's get to the islands." I announced before appearing on Destiny Islands "Ready?" they nodded determined "Set…Go!" a cloud of dust was left behind by the racers.

_Near the finish line_

"Go Vani!" I cheered, Ven and Vani were in the lead with Roxas and Sora quite far behind "See ya." Ven called to Vani just before sprinting like the wind and crossing the line in a cloud of dust "And the winner is Ventus!" he fist-pumped "Angel is that way." I pointed towards the tree to be greeted by a brown haired and blue eyed teen "C'mon let's give them some privacy." I whispered to the others. We appeared back at the studio "Terra and Riku: battle to see who's stronger. Winner gets a day at Disneyland with his girl."

_Later (sorry can't be bothered)_

"Terra wins!" he hugged Aqua victoriously "Well that's it for today's chapter/episode. This chapter we'll introduce another hated character; DiZ!" Ness kicked him onstage shocking some of the cast members, "That bastard?!" Roxas shouted angrily having to be held back by Axel and Xion. "Why, if it isn't the witch, the puppet, the foolish nobody and the fallen boy." Those mentioned growled at the red mummy, "You better not get me angered already DiZ." I mumbled glaring daggers, "Yeah you really don't." Riku warned causing DiZ (aka Ansem the Wise) to eye me suspiciously. "I'll see you all next time!" *black out*

**I was in a rush to type this guys. I couldn't think of any other good name for Angel and Ven's shipping name, you guys can come up with if you want. I'm still accepting OC visits as well, remember to PM and Review. Later~**


	18. Rushed chapter, Sorry!

**Hi once again, before moving onto the show I'd like for you all to go and read mystery8icarus' stories, they're really good and she was the one who inspired me to do this fic in the first place! Disclaimer: I can love the game and its characters, I can play the game, heck I can even marry it! But there is no way that I can think of that will allow me to own it.**

"I am death…" I muttered flopping onto the chair meant for me. "That's what you get for staying up almost the entire night." "Shut up Axel, I was determined to finish my other chapter." I snapped at the red haired pyro, "I want to finish this quickly. Tsukuyomi-Axel: Who do you have a crush on? I personally think it's Larxene." His cheeks went the same shade as his hair "No one in this room, that's all I'm saying." He looked away twitching in his seat "Xemnas: Do all members of Organization XIII command a breed of Nobody?" "There is no specific breed for a certain member to control, they rule all breeds." Mansex replied "Xion: Do you still have the armour you wore in your fight with Roxas?" she thought for a moment "I have no idea actually. Maybe…" "Maybe inside isn't the best place to find out. But anyways, Axel: Read Chapter 8 of the fanfic 'Which Organization XIII member is the best?'" I pulled out my laptop showing it to the pyro. After reading it Axel blushed "I…er…said I don't like her!" "You're right, you don't like her…you love her!" I sang the last part, all Axel did was growl. "Sorbear (Sora): Bungee jump off a place of Zexion's choice." "Grand canyon." He immediately said not looking up, Sorbear paled "But-" "No buts, now get going!" A portal opened allowing me to shove Sorbear into it, a screen appeared showing him falling off a cliff with a bungee cord around his waist and screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone burst into laughter "Sora screams like a girl!" Riku exclaimed "Most boys do, and his name is Sorbear remember?" Some of the guys pouted at my comment "Xehanort: Eat a Habanero chilli pepper." "Ha! Piece of-" before he could continue his boasting Vanilla Bunny (Vani) stuck the chilli into Xehanort's mouth, all was silent until his face went a vibrant red. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" fire was blazing out of his mouth as he ran around the set "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Totally saw that coming. Thanks Vanilla Bunny." He gave me another of his cute smirks but growled when he heard the nickname, I decided to leave the 'master' be. "DiZ and Vanilla Bunny: Act out the scene from Star Wars in which Darth Vader tells Luke that he is his father. Yes! I love Star Wars." I handed them costumes and props then dragged them into another room with a Star Wars themed "When did you create this? And why?" Sea Porcipine (Roxas XD seriously, that is a pretty funny nickname) asked "I have another fanfic based on Star Wars, go check it out if you want. That reminds me; I have another OC for you to meet later." As the two readied their positions I put on the music "I am you're father." DiZ stated in a try-hard epic voice "No." Vanilla Bunny didn't even try, he looked annoyed and bored "C'mon Vanilla, pleeeeaaaase!" I tried giving the puppy dog eyes, luckily it worked "I am your father." DiZ repeated "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Now that was much better." They changed back after I pecked Vani on the lips receiving wolf-whistles.

"Guest-Vanilla Bunny: do you think you'll show up in KH3? Fans think so, but it's up to Nomura. I really hope so too!" Vanilla shrugged "It'd be nice since Ventus and the others are probably gonna, so why not?" Vanilla was playing with a lightsaber that I left lying around "AH! Be careful with that!" too late, he activated the blade slicing the back wall "Oops…" he deactivated it giving it back to me "Ventus: go on a date with Angel to the beach stargazing. Give this box to her. Contains: purple knee length dress, black and white bracelet like yours, black sandals. Give her a Paopu Fruit." I gave Ven the box and the star-shaped fruit "You two are such a great couple." His cheeks went a slight pink as he left "Axel: Do you believe that Marluxia was supposed to be a female?" Axel sweat-dropped "Kinda…either that or he is gay." Holding back a snicker I explained "He was actually meant to be female hence the powers, look and personality." Axel chuckled "Though so." "Kairi: do you have another Keychain for your Keyblade?" "I have no idea; maybe Master Yen Sid will give me one later on." She suggested. "Xehanort: Every time someone says 'I' or your name, you have to say 'I WILL BE YOUR BESTIE FOREVER!' _(I'll put it in this format)_ for 5 chapters. If you don't, everyone who hates you will beat the stuffing out of you!" It was only then that I realised that he was still screaming in pain but not as loud. "Oops, someone get this guy some water please!" a 14 year old boy came out with a glass and poured it over Xehanort's mouth. "Thanks Nathan." He gave me a smile before disappearing backstage again "Was that your new OC?" Vani questioned "Bingo."

"Darkpitlover-Vanilla Bunny: do you hate Master bald poo?" "I WILL BE YOUR BESTIE FOREVER!" Xehanort exclaimed. Vanilla Bunny glared at the camera "What do you think?" "You should take that as a yes. Anime: Here take my thing (gives cool thing) it makes Master bald poo (_I WILL BE YOUR BESTIE FOREVER!) _powerless. Thanks DPL!" I immediately used it on him "Hey!" he glared poison daggers at me "Anime/Master bald poo: (_I WILL BE YOUR BESTIE FOREVER!_) Beat master bald poo _(I WILL BE YOUR BESTIE FOREVER!)_ until he cries or, KILL HIM! Unfortunately I can't kill him but I can beat the stuffing outta him." He simply laughed "Highly doubt that." "Did you forget that you're powerless thanks to DPL?" "I know but what harm could you do with those skinny arms of yours?" that did it, I felt my eyes go red and my dual blades appeared "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed chasing after that (censored) son of a (censored) after the half hour chase he looked horrifying "ThAt'S wHaT hApPeNs WhEn YoU mEsS wItH mE!" with that he staggered back to his seat "Master bald poo: Dress up in a pink dress then sing 'I'm so pretty' until you pass out." With my awesome author powers he was changed into a frilly pink princess dress. "Now sing!" I ordered "I'm so-" he passed out after the second word, we all either sweat-dropped or face palmed "Anime: have this wolf that can become as big as a table with bat wings (on the wolf not a table) and for Vani too. (Vani's is black and yours is white.)" The wolves appeared just after I finished, I have to admit they're pretty awesome "Wow, thanks so much!" Vanilla Bunny was just admiring the beast. I read out the last one with my voice becoming more downhearted with every passing word "Vani date me I got it set up too. We are going to blow up stuff then watch some funny vids then beat up that copycat Ven (HE COPPYED SEA PORCUPINE SO HE WILL DIE) and then we can watch a movie you can pick." "Vanilla has a crush! Vanilla has a-oh…" Axel sang until he remembered "Awkward…" Riku muttered. "Sorry but-" "He would be happy to!" I cut-off Vanilla, that cast gasped at my action "But Anime! You and Van are-" "Just because we're dating doesn't mean Vani can't have fun ok? It's just a dare. And technically Ven copied Sea Porcupine since he was created first but he has the appearance of Ven because Sora wasn't a heartless for long enough so instead of looking like Sorbear he ended up looking like the sleeping keyblader whose heart was connected to his." A portal appeared signalling for Vani to go, we hugged before he left.

"Look after him ok Darkpitlover? Thanks, SpiritDreamWarriors is our final ToD submitter, sorry for not doing the dares right-Terra: did you know that you base on Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars?" he blinked confused "Really? I guess that's…" "Cool! Looks like Nomura likes Star Wars, I hoping for a Star Wars world in KH3!" I interrupted Terra and added my own opinion "Sorbear: how do you feel about the fact that you were never meant to have been chosen by the Keyblade and Aqua didn't give you the power to wield it the Keyblade?" he thought for a moment "I don't mind actually, I respect Master Aqua's decision." 'That boy is too nice for his own good sometimes.' I thought sighing "Everybody: play Slender Man." I noticed some of the cast was panicking "NO!" some shouted "It won't be that bad." I tried reassuring them, "Just get it over with ok?"

_Much later…_

Sora, Kairi, Namine and Xion were quietly sobbing hugging each other. Riku, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Terra and Aqua were trying to act brave and unaffected, they failed miserably. Mansex and DiZ looked calm (Xehanort was still knocked out) "I'm scared for life." I stated shivering, all of a sudden the lights went out making the girls scream "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Axel wailed, the lights flickered back on and the girls immediately fainted white as ghosts. They were all staring in my direction "What?" I asked, a white hand was placed onto my shoulder; I looked to see a tall figure with no face. The entire cast either screamed or yelped in horror whilst I was laughing my head off "SHE HAS OFFICIALLY GONE INSANE!" Axel announced over the noise "OMG you're faces were priceless!" they looked at me dumb-founded "It's my OC Nathan!" their expressions went from fear to anger "DUDE! What the hell?!" I was left still laughing until my sides hurt. "Thanks Nath, see ya." He nodded slowly walking away still trying to look creepy "We're gonna kill you after this!" All the males shouted waking the females "Whatever, all males: sing the Pokémon theme." "Pokémon? Hell yeah!" Sora fist-pumped, unlike the others Sora was very enthusiastic.

"I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside

(Pokémon gotta catch them all!), it's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon), oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon, gotta catch them all!), a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you  
Po-ké-mon! Gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream.

(Pokémon gotta catch them all!), it's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon), oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon, gotta catch them all!), a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you  
Po-ké-mon! Gotta catch 'em all

(Gotta catch them all!) Gotta catch 'em all!

(Pokémon gotta catch them all!), it's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
(Pokémon), oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
(Pokémon, gotta catch them all!), a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you  
Po-ké-mon! Gotta catch 'em all

(Gotta catch 'em all) Gotta catch 'em all!

POKEMON!"

"Wow, you all are really good singers." Namine commented "Xion and Angel: sing 'This day aria' from MLP, Xion is princess Cadence and Angel is Queen Chrysalis because you guys want Ventus!" I looked around "Angel and Ven aren't here but I'm scared of Akira…I'll call Angel." After a few rings she finally picked up and agreed to come back with Ventus. Once they arrived I gave Angel a microphone and cued the music:

"[Angel]

This day is going to be perfect,  
the kind of day of which I dreamt since I was small  
everypony will gather 'round  
say I look lovely in my gown  
What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!

[Xion]

This day was going to be perfect,  
the kind of day of which I dreamt since I was small  
but instead of having cake  
with all my friends to celebrate  
my wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all.

[Angel]

I could care less about the dress,  
I won't partake in any cake!  
Vows, well I'll be lying when I say  
that through any kind of weather  
I'll want us to be together  
the truth is I don't care for him at all!

No, I do not love the groom  
In my heart there is no room,  
but I still want him to be all mine!

[Xion]

We must escape before It's too late,  
find a way to save the day!  
Hope, I'll be lying if I say  
I don't fear that I may lose him  
to one who wants to use him,  
not care for love and cherish him each day!

For I oh so love the groom,  
All my thoughts he does consume  
Oh, Shining Armour!  
I'll be there very soon!

[Angel]

Finally, the moment has arrived!  
For me to be one lucky bride!

[Xion]

Oh, the wedding we won't make!  
He'll end up marrying a fake!  
Shining Armour will be...

[Angel]

Mine, all mine hahahaha (bad impersonation of an evil laugh) 

We sweat-dropped at Angel's attempt "Angel is too nice for an evil laugh, and BTW Xion already shared the Papou fruit with Riku along with Ven and Angel." Angel smiled and blew a kiss to Ven before leaving the stage "Vanitas : you must be naked while wearing his boxer and a attach bungie cord on his boxer, also let your girlfriend push you of an airplane! As funny as it would have been he's still on that…date…" there's no use of trying to hide my slight jealousy "Ventus : must kiss Xion front of Riku." Ven winced "Do I have to?" I nodded "Please do it, I'm kinda scared of Akira." He looked confused but nodded, he sighed and pecked Xion on the cheek "Riku: beat up Ven for kissing Xion." Ven's eye's widened "What?!" "Sorry Ven but a dare's a dare." Riku summoned his keyblade before chasing poor Ven around the place. "Angel: cat fight with Xion." I looked at where Angel had just left "Sorry but I guess Akira will have to punish me for this one. Everybody: listen to lavender town theme from Pokémon red and blue." My laptop appeared once again and played…"Damn that was really creepy…" Sora shivered "There was a thing called Lavender Town Syndrome, search it up if you're curious. Some people describe this song sounding like walking death but that's over-exaggerating **(WARNING: I DO NOT WEAR HEADPHONES! It's for your own safety)**." Some of the cast were rubbing their eyes "That song gives me a headache, and my ears hurt."

"Well…that wraps up the ToDs! Now the next character joining us is…Larxene!" the savage nymph was thrown onstage, she jumped up furious "What the hell am I doing here?!" "Explanations later, I have to wrap up this chapter for now. Bye!" "Wai-!" *Black-out*

**Limited for time so a probably crappy chapter, review and PM. Bye!**


	19. Finally done with this chapter!

**Ok, I'm gonna need more ToDs from you guys please, there isn't much I can use at the moment. Plus this a rushed chapter cause I was feeling lazy, sorry. Disclaimer: I've said it countless times but I'll say it again-I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

"Have you seen Vani anywhere?" I asked as the cast came back from lunch, they looked amongst each other "No, do you think he's still sleeping?" Sora suggested "He came back really late and seemed a little…off." I sighed, something soft brushed against my leg. A cat? How did it get in here? "Hey there little guy." It was black cat with piercing golden eyes. "Vanitas?" Ven questioned staring at the mysterious cat, it looked at him and nodded. "Is that Vanitas?!" We all shouted frightening the cat, _'Yes it's me you idiots! Who else?'_ we blinked in shock, "Did anyone else hear that?" Terra asked rubbing his ear "He's using telepathy…how did you end up like that?" _'All I remember was after the date I felt a prick on my neck (it wasn't from Darkpitlover), then I started feeling groggy, went to bed and woke as a cat!' _his cat-self hissed and growled. Xehanort and Mans-I mean Xemnas started laughing "Not so menacing now are we?" Xemnas mocked, big mistake, Neko-Vani pounced and his face and attacked like mad "SOME ONE HELP ME! AHHHHHH!" I snickered along with the others "Sorry Xem-Xem, you'll have to be Neko-Vani's scratching pole for now." He ran around screaming as we took our seats.

"SpiritDreamWarriors asks- Sora and Kairi: have you ever heard the theory of Xion being your daughter and also the entire KH was written by a real Sora who sadly has cancer?" almost everyone's eyes widened "With the Xion theory is kinda strange…but the second one sounds messed up." Sora commented looking confused "I've seen many theories about the Kingdom Hearts franchise, most are messed up, others sad, some are actually plausible." Sora looked concerned "Are there lots about me?" "Unfortunately yes." He let out a sad sigh with Kairi trying to comfort him. "Terra: Would you like to meet your student/adopt sister, Akira? She actually is very nice and stubborn like you. Also she looks up to you as Master and big brother." Terra gave a warm smile "Sure, I'd love to meet my lil' sis." As he finished a figure made a grand entrance by smashing through the wall "You called big bro?" her tone was spunky and playful. Akira had long straight brown hair that cover her entire spine, night blue eyes, wore a black collar chocker with a small silver Kingdom Hearts symbol with a star-shape crystal dangling from it, a purple tube top, grey shorts and a black belt with straps reaching her mid-thigh with pockets (Go to her profile and you'll see a pic of Akira). She ran glomped Terra "Hiya~" she sang clinging onto her brother's back "Nice to see you." Terra laughed patting the top of Akira's head "Nice to meet you Akira." I held out a hand to shake, she hopped off Terra and took it gladly "You don't mind if I stick around for a while?" I shook my head "No problems at all, I'm more than happy to let Akira stay for as long as you'd like. We'd better get back to the rest of the ToDs." Akira stopped me "Can I read the rest please?" I nodded giving her the paper "Sure." She smiled back "All Keyblade bearers (plus Mickey) and Organization XIII (plus Xehanort ): must fight me but don't understatement my strength ,I can be a one man army. So had fun and good luck if you survive. (Don't forget to describe my fight scene)" she fist-pumped "Alright! Let get this show on the road!" we were teleported to the Keyblade Graveyard. "Who's first?" Akira taunted, Xemnas stood forward (Who had managed to pry off Vani) "You're a piece of pie!" "Cake!" everyone corrected "Whatever!" Akira had her Keyblade Starlight in-hand ready for combat "Come at me Mansex!" This got the silver-haired nobody pissed, they screamed as they ran at each other.

_(Sorry but I am __not __gonna describe all the fights cause it'll be waaaaay to long, but let's just say Akira kicks butt! She defeated everyone but Xehanort, Namine, Sora and Kairi. Namine, Sora and Kairi were too scared to fight her.)_

"Nathan! We need you!" my brown-haired OC rushed in tending everyone who fought Akira, "I went easy on all the good guys." She added before glaring at Xehanort, Xemnas, Larxene and DiZ. "Done." Nathan informed showing all the cast looking almost completely fine "Thanks, get dressed for an upcoming dare." I whispered the last part to him making him nod and rush back off-stage. "Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas: let Terra, his student, and Riku push you off a building into a pool of lava that infested with hell sharks." "Haven't we suffered enough?!" Exclaimed Xemnas "Nope, now be good boys and swim with the pretty fishys!" he growled at me but stopped when Vani hissed at him _'One wrong move old man.'_ Van warned through telepathy "C'mon slow-pokes!" Akira teased grabbing to the hood of Mans-I mean Xemnas' cloak, Terra grabbed Xehanort with Riku doing the same to DiZ. They were sent to a random location with the lava pool and hell sharks "Ready? One…two…three!" Riku counted down signalling the trio to kick their victims off the buildings "We'll get you for thiiiiiiisssssss!" Xehanort cursed with his voice slowly fading as he fell "Let's leave them for now." Terra suggested walking into the portal behind them. When they got back I was reading the next dare "All girls (plus Akira): sing My Hand from FFXIII." The microphones dropped from the ceiling almost hitting Namine on the head.

"_I wake in the morning, tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower, and make my bed alone  
I put on my makeup, talk into the mirror  
Ready for a new day, without you_

And I walk steady on my feet  
I talk, my voice obeys me  
I go out at night, sleep without the lights  
And I do all of the things I have to  
Keepin' you off my mind  
But when I think I'll be alright  
I am always wrong, cause

My hands don't wanna start again  
My hands, no they don't wanna understand  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands, they only agree to hold your hands  
And they don't wanna be without your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

I talk about you now  
And do it without crying  
I go out with my friends now  
I stay home all alone  
And I don't see you everywhere  
And I can say your name easily  
I laugh abit louder, without you

And I see different shades now  
I'm almost -never- afraid now  
But when I think I'll be okay  
I am always wrong, cause...  
_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
My hands don't wanna start again  
My hands, no they don't wanna understand  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands, they only agree to hold your hands  
No they don't wanna be without your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

Sometimes I'll wake  
I see them reaching out for you  
Quietly break whatever shields I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake, 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken  
They miss holding my baby...

My hands (my hands)  
No they don't wanna understand  
They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find

My hands, your hands, they don't wanna be without your hands  
No they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go  
My hands, don't wanna start again  
My hands, no they don't wanna understand  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands, they only agree to hold your hands  
No they don't be without your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go

No, no, no they will not let me go  
Mmm..."

There was a short applause "Nice song, all males: play Amnesia." I noticed some of them paled "Oh no…" Axel whimpered hiding his face "What's Amnesia?" Larxene asked raising an eyebrow at the pyro "It's basically a horror game, I've watched Pewdiepie play it." A row of computers set with gaming headphones appeared along the back wall, the males cautiously walked towards a seat each "I hate this show." Axel muttered, since Vani was still a cat I had to play with him "Why me?" I groaned.

**Reactions:**

**Axel-"AHHHHHHHH!"**

**Roxas-"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!"**

**Riku-"HOLY MOTHER OF ****!"**

**Sora-*Faints***

**Zexion-*pale as a ghost* "Oh god…"**

**Terra-"Good grief!" *falls out of chair***

**Ven-"pleasedon'thurtme,pleasedon't,ohgod." *whimpering like a baby***

**Me/Vani-*Neko-Vanitas stays calm and is actually enjoying it whilst I almost have a heart attack***

Meanwhile; DiZ, Xehanort and Xemnas return looking far-beyond burnt. They looked at the males and me with smiles "Well, did we miss anything interesting?" DiZ asked receiving glares from all of us. "OWCH!" Mansex shrieked looking at his backside to find a baby hell shark still attached to his buttocks, "So…many…jump scares…" Ven whimpered rocking back and forth, Kairi was trying to wake up the unconscious Sora. "And the scares don't end there, everybody: play the real life SlenderMan because he actually hiding where you standing." Everyone froze "Wait, what?" Roxas asked just before the lights went out.

_Third person POV_

There was a chorus of screams from the girls and some boys "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Axel screamed before smashing into a wall, Anime flashed on a flashlight "As the dare said we have to play real-life Slender." Vanessa switched on the sound effects for a more eerie feel. "Sh-should we s-stick together?" Namine asked hugging Roxas in fear, "Sorry Nami, every person for themselves!" Anime screeched running away from the other cast members "Hey! You're the only one with a flash light!" Riku complained, _'Eat it losers.' _Vanitas countered from Anime's shoulder. The rest were left in silence, it was broken once footsteps were heard "Ok, who's walking around?" Zexion asked trying to hide the fact that he was panicking like hell "One is moving Zexion." Xion replied timidly, the steps were louder and the sound effects were getting creepier (In the game there were thumping sound whenever SlenderMan was near). "Mommy…" Sora and Ven cried whilst hugging each other, Kairi was fumbling around trying to find a light source of any kind. "Hey, I found a box of flashlights and glow sticks!" she exclaimed just before being crushed by everyone "Grab one!" they shouted in unison. One by one they flicked on their own source of light to look around. Xion sighed in relief before snapping on her glow stick, but right in front of her was the dreaded SlenderMan, she her high-pitched scream echoed through the set "Xion?" Riku questioned looking around for his girlfriend "Hello?" Namine asked quietly waving her torch around. Her arm bumped into another figure "Oops sorry-" she saw the white faced man and immediately switched her light off, "We have company…" she warned trying to back away.

"This is kinda creepy…" Anime commented wandering the darkness of backstage _'But you know who SlenderMan is, and you got me!'_ Neko-Vani said with a purr. Both heard a chain of screams from the direction of the stage "How many do you think he got?" Anime asked the slightly startled cat _'Probably all the girls by now, some of those whinny boys and hopefully the old kook too.'_ The thumping sound was nearing their position, Anime was starting to panic and ran in a random direction _'Whoa! Slow down I can't hold on for that long!' _"Sorry Van, kinda panicking at the moment. But all we have to do is survive for 10 minutes, time's almost up." She added looking at her watch "AHHHHHHHHH!" they turned to spot Terra, Larxene and Axel running in their direction "HE'S COMING!" they screamed hiding behind the hostess and Neko "In 10, 9, 8…" Anime counted down as SlenderMan appeared again '_RUN!'_ Van shrieked mentally causing them to burst into a sprint "4, 3…" he was getting so close they could hear his breathing "2…1!" she screamed before everyone was teleported back onstage with the lights back on, they all fell into their seats. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Larxene roared with her eyes flashing rage. "Be happy that he wasn't the real deal." Anime countered. 

_Anime's POV_

"Tsukuyomi asked-Larxene: What do you like about Axel?" she snorted "Nothing, he's a crazy pyromaniac with red hair and is a perv towards Roxas." I burst out laughing "I am not a perv! And all that AkuRoku stuff is just the fans!" the pyro roared at the Nymph "Actually, Nomura was gonna make you and Roxas gay but America didn't like the idea plus the fans may not of liked it." Axel glared "You're not helping!" I just shrugged, "Larxene, that wasn't what you said in your dairy." Zexion teased giving a smirk, her figure was emitting electricity "You-went-through-my-STUFF!?" she screamed sending lightning everywhere, Zexion got out a yellow and blue booklet with the word 'diary' in cursive letters. "Dear stupid diary, can't believe I was dragged into another ToD fanfic! There was that emo bookworm, the puppet, the keyblader, the witch, that dumb superior and him…Axel~ as much as I hate to admit it, he is a fiery dreamboat! He's the only up-side to this entire thing, the hostess is so annoying like the rest. Anyway…I have to go back to sleep with my secret Axel plushie." Her face went a shade brighter than Axel's hair; her emotions were a mixture of hatred, embarrassment and anger beyond belief. "I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!" she roared summoning her knives, but before she could do anything a dart was shot from the rafters making her pass out with a curse "Thanks Kira!" she gave a blunt nod. "Xehanort: Do you still intend to make Sora a member of your Organization XIII?" he was brushing the soot off his clothes from before "Possibly, he is still an option worth considering. Though his darkness is a small quantity I can manage." He was ignoring the many glares from the others including myself "Don't count on it Xehanort, or should I say No Heart." He shrugged giving that blasted smirk of his. "DiZ: What made you decide to choose to wear an outfit that makes you look like a mummy?" "Well…It was only way to hide my entire appearance at the time." _'But you look stupid.' _Vani commented silently chuckling "Silent you stupid feline." I was tempted to hold back the enraged kitten but hey, Ansem deserved it for what he did. "Namine: Who do you have a crush on?" "I think it was clear that I love Roxy." Namine replied hugging her boyfriend "Xion: Watch 'The Origin of Mewtwo'."

_Later_

Xion gave a sad smile "Like me Mewtwo was a copy of something or someone else (I was only able to watch the first part of it and it was really sad!)" "Why do almost all great things have such sad parts!" I shouted melodramatically "Xehanort: Let Larxene zap you for thirty seconds. Then let a Dialga use Roar of Time on you." Larxene did her job in an instant (she had woken up already), Xehanort was left barbequed and steaming "Go, Dialga!" I shouted throwing a pokeball, there was flashing lights and music then the time-controlling Pokémon "Dialga! Use 'Roar of Time'!" Dialga roared before tiny orbs formed around its neck and shot them at Xehanort exploding the ground beneath him "AH! OWCH! CURSES!" he shouted trying to run away but the orbs chased him around. Dialga let out a screech of glee, "Nice work, you can return now." I said as the blue Pokémon glowed and disappeared though its attack was still active "MAKE IT STOP!" he yelped still running around. "Larxene: Take Axel out for a date." The blonde gave a deathly glare "No. Way. In hell!" she roared "It's either that or I torture you." I replied giving an evil smirk, the entire cast paled (Xehanort just looked at Larxene warningly) "I highly recommend you go on that date." Zexion suggested slightly shaky. Larxene looked at everyone weirdly "What? You too Superior?" she asked making the silver-haired nobody nod "Ugh, fine." She growled grabbing Axel by the cloak hood and dragging him into a portal "We're going to a stupid restaurant only ok?" were Larxene's last words before disappearing with the red-haired boy. "Honestly I support the LarxeneXAxel, or AkuRoku." I whispered the 2nd option so the others didn't hear. "Terra and Riku: Competition to see who can do 100 sit-ups first. Loser has to give the winner a massage." Both had determined looks on their faces "Ready?" Terra asked stretching "Anytime." Riku replied getting into position. In just seconds they were racing to do the 100 sit-ups both drenched in sweat. Xehanort gave up finally and was pelted and blown up, his fell into his chair pretty worn out.

"Whilst they're doing that. Guest-Xemnas: If Xion was considered to be a real member of Organization XIII, would you rename your group Organization XIV?" "No, she is still nothing but a puppet. And there were only supposed to be 13 darkness' along with the 7 lights so it is impossible." Xemnas answered sternly, I glared but whispered to the camera "Japan has an obsession with the number 13, the examples are: Organization 13, the title has 13 letters, in the 1st game the M zooms towards the screen and M is the 13th letter of the alphabet, add up the letters in Sora Kairi and Riku and same goes for Roxas Xion and Axel, the Ultima weapon takes 13 pieces to create and there are many other examples." Xion looked a mix of sad and anger looking at Mansex "Zexion: Do you think Vexen is a coward?" "Yes, along with creepy, crazy and old." He added chuckling "Luckily Vexen isn't on the show yet. Xemnas: Kiss Aqua." Terra immediately stopped his race and leaped up "IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER YOU'LL BE CURSED FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!" his voice rising with every word, Xemnas paled (o.O) "I…win!" Riku barely managed out before completely passing out "Riku!" Xion shouted in distress holding him and casting all the healing spells. Whilst Terra was distracted Xemnas took the chance to kiss Aqua on the cheek but she turned accidentally making them kiss on the lips "AH!" both screamed wiping their lips. Terra spun around and lunged an attack at Mansex "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" he began tackling and almost killing Xemnas as they went on a wild goose chase "Roxas: Try to lift a barbell that is twice your weight." After I had finished a huge-looking barbell appeared in-front of the spikey-haired blonde, he stared at it for a moment but sighed in defeat before attempting to lift the heavy barbell. After just seconds he fell over becoming trapped under the heavy weight "Help…" he pleaded in a quiet choking voice. I sighed clicking my fingers and allowing the barbell to vanish.

"I'll see you all next time! The next character is…MARLUXIA!" the pink haired man was thrown in with flower petals "Where the hell am i?" he asked himself looking around. "Tell you later. Bye!"

**Sorry that it took so long to update, and the Neko-Vanitas was something I just really wanted to do. Please Review and PM. My school is starting up again so I might be away for a while depending on homework. And to all those Yaoi fans YOU CAN SUBMIT YOUR DARES! I've come to love it but please keep it below M-rated Bye~**


	20. Me is back!

**Me: aaaaaaaand school's back! T_T**

**Larxene: sucks to be you -w-**

**Me: *glare* Quiet Larxene, our I'll make you tell us all about that date with Axel~**

**Xemnas: *Walks in covered in casts* I'm afraid of Terra now…**

**Marluxia: Superior! Larxene! Nice to see you both. *gives flowers as a greeting***

**Me: all of you please get back in your seats…**

**All: Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: this is getting annoying now…I love the game but can't own any part of it! Except the merchandise since we actually pay for it!**

"And we're back with another ToD!" I announced jumping towards my chair…and missed "Ouch…" I groaned rubbing my backside "Really, again?" Axel teased like the first time. I heard another meow and turned to see Vani in his 'normal' state "Did the effect wear off?" I asked with a smirk, he sighed "More or less." He replied before a tail and cat ears popped out, his tail was swinging behind him. (He looked so Kawaii! O/O*nosebleed*) "KYA! You look so cute!" I squealed glomping him, he fell back in surprise "You're in for it now! She's gone into 'Kawaii fan-girl' mode!" I heard Ness call from the rafters. I scratched Vani behind the ears causing him to purr with pleasure, but it didn't last long when he snapped out of the trance "Anime, the show." He whispered harshly, I looked back at the camera and sweat-dropped "Right…" snickers were escaping from the KH gang.

"*Clears throat* sorry about that, anyways…Tsukuyomi -Marluxia: Do you grow plants as a hobby? If you said yes, do you sing or play music to them?" the pink haired nobody blushed slightly "Y-yes I do grow plants, and that is private information." He informed pointing at the camera. "Namine: Apart from Larxene and Xemnas, which Organization XIII member do you dislike?" she grew tense and said in a quiet voice "Marluxia…he was very cruel to me and Repliku." She replied timidly receiving a warning look from Marluxia. "Everyone: What is your favourite animal?" I asked bringing out a paper and pen to write with.

**Aqua, Xion: Dolphin**

**Kairi: Cat**

**Namine: Doves**

**Riku: White tiger**

**DiZ, Xehanort and Mansex: nothing**

**Vanitas: Bat or cat (funny since he is one!)**

**Larxene: Piranhas**

**Axel: Dragons (lizards count)**

**Roxas: Lions**

**Terra: Bear**

**Ven: Cheetah**

**Sora: Puppies**

**Zexion: Wolves**

**Marluxia: Bees or ants**

**Me: anything pretty or cute**

"Bees and ants?" we questioned the pink-haired male "They help my garden a lot and they're such nice-" "Moving on!" I interrupted before he could continue his pointless rambling "Sora: Let Larxene attempt to hit an apple placed on your head." The brunette froze and paled, Larxene gave an evil smirk "With pleasure." She said summoning her knives, Sora was dragged to a target board and an apple was placed on his head (Speaking of apples, there's a song called 'Bad Apple' you guys should listen and watch the dance) within seconds the lighting-powered nobody threw a handful of her knives causing Sora to yelp and block his body. He felt no pain but heard the sound of blades hitting wood and juices splattered everywhere. "Xemnas: Go for 3 chapters without calling Xion a puppet. Every time you do, Xion gets to whack you with a baseball bat. (Anime will do it in her place if Xion is in a middle of a dare.)" "Marluxia: Let all the girls give you a makeover." "Axel: Let a Darkrai use Dark Void on you." "Bu-" "Go, Darkrai!" I shouted (I love Pokémon sooooo much!) the floating Pokémon hovered over to the pyro "Darkrai, use Dark Void!" Axel was suddenly sucked into a black hole underneath him "AH!" he screech as he disappeared for a moment but reappeared fast asleep. "Use Nightmare!" I ordered, he did as told and caused Axel to roll around and sleep walk…well…run more like it. "Return." The dark-based Pokémon was sucked back into his pokeball.

"SpiritDreamWarriors-Terra, Aqua and Ven: what do you think about my OC, Akira?" they looked at the brown-haired OC "She's nice and very strong, scary sometimes." Ven said looking wearily at her, she only gave a warm smile "She's a very interesting little sibling, girls are usually very weak." Terra stated making every girl in the room glare "TERRA!" we shouted in unison making him sweat-drop "Sorry…" he mumbled shrinking back "Very kind and enthusiastic, she's a very strong and brave girl." Akira blushed slightly at their comments "Thanks you guys." She thanked pulling them into a group hug. "Aww! I love it when friends get together. Xehanort : how are you able defeat her. Did you cheat? Or something?" I looked at the camera and sighed "No, he just didn't fight. And he has to be alive for the 3rd game unfortunately." I added glaring at the bald bastard "Lucky me." He said giving an evil smirk, darn I only I could tear him to pieces…"Anime: did you read my Fic, Kingdom Heart: Heart Destiny?" I raised an eyebrow "No actually, sorry I'll read it soon. Was there something important in it?" I asked "Everybody: do the opening of Pretty cure All Stars DX3." The large screen appeared with the video.

_Later_

"(O-O)…the hell did I just watch?" Van asked with his ear twitching "That was…interesting." I said with the straightest face I could manage "I do love anime (hence my name) but this seems a bit…strange…I'll watch it before I judge any further." "We have to do all that?!" Larxene exclaimed looking furious "Yes…" "NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING A SALIOR COSTUME!" she roared, "Too bad! The boys will have to wear it too!" he face relaxed and turned into a smirk "Oh, never mind then." I felt many pairs of eyes on me "WHAT! NO I WILL NOT DO ANY OF THAT!" they all shouted. "C'mon, it's just a dare." I pulled out an awakening potion and gave it to Axel, he was still screaming but jolted up when he awoke "Axel, put this on." I passed him a red sailor suit, he took it and groaned "I just woke up and already I have to do something embarrassing…" (So here are the uniforms and I just picked any random colour:

**Axel: deep dark red**

**Zexion: dark blue**

**Larxene: yellow**

**Marluxia: tree green**

**Xion: creamy pearl**

**Riku: silver**

**Namine: pearly white**

**Roxas: orange**

**Kairi: pearl red**

**Sora: gold**

**Aqua: light blue**

**Terra: red-brown**

**Ven: light green**

**Xemnas/Mansex/Sexman: baby pink (XD!)**

**Xehanort: hot pink (XD though he looks horrifying and disturbing…)**

**DiZ: barbie pink (I like humiliating them ;D)**

**Vani: black**

**Me: purple**

"You will die." Xemnas growled with venom in every word "You're death won't be pleasant." Xehanort added trembling with anger and hate. DiZ was also pissed off but said nothing. But we couldn't help but laugh at them; some of us fell over and we all clutched our stomachs "You look so stupid!" Terra burst out still laughing "Silence or I'll dispose of all of you." MX pointed to me "You're first." The laugher calmed down "We can't take you seriously if you're wearing that." Sora pointed out. They glared swords, daggers and bullets at us "How about this?" Xemnas threated activating his Ethereal blades (Dunno if I spelt it wrong sorry) in turn all the good keybladers summoned their weapons to defend. "Whoa! No violence please!" I pleaded hiding behind half-Neko-Vani, "Just get this over with, this is giving me a wedgie!" Sora complained fixing his skirt, a wide grin spread across my face. "Ok…1 2 3 go!"

_**(Ok, so I couldn't find the lyrics but just watch the opening of Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 and imagine them as us)**_

We collapsed in a heap "Can we never do that again?" Riku pleaded blushing a bright red. "No promises Riku, you all can go change if y-" the set was empty of the males before I could finish "This is actually a really cute outfit!" Kairi was admiring her sailor suit, "You can keep them if you want." She gave a bear hug "Yay!" she squealed. Us girls (apart from Larxene) decided to keep our costumes on, the males can back after half an hour "You take longer to change than we do." Namine joked, they only groaned whilst sitting down. "Ven: sing I'll Try by Jesse McCartney." "But I've already sung that!" he complained "And you're doing it again so just do it!"

"_I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine, I'm fine_

_I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust_

_I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try..._

_My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn  
Watch it burn_

_'Cause I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try_

_I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream_

_I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of..._

_So, I'll try  
Because I finally believe  
I'll try, 'cause I can see what you see_

_I'll try, I'll try  
I'll try...  
To fly."_

"Still love that song. Sexman, Xehanort, heartless Ansem, Vanitas, and Repliku: must fight OC, Akira, Terra, Aqua, and Ven (they can use their armour, form, or style). BTW We only have Ansem the Wise aka DiZ and Repliku isn't on the show yet." I pointed out at the end.

_**(Ok, so it's been ages and it's like 1AM on a school night just so I can get this up, so I cannot be bothered doing any fight scenes)P.S. it's 1AM writing this section cause I have to write this chapter in sections with the times I have.**_

"Medics!" about a dozen nurses came in and placed Xemnas, DiZ and Xehanort on stretchers. Half-Neko-Vanitas was somehow able to avoid their attacks. "Akira: Sing Still Alive from Mirror Edge for Terra, Aqua, and Ven, also Love in Bloom, Mlp for the beautiful couple, Terra and Aqua :)" both blushed behind their helmets.

"_I have changed  
I have changed  
Just like you,  
just like you...  
For how long?  
For how long?  
Must I wait?  
I know there's something wrong..._

_Your concrete heart isn't beating  
and I've tried to  
make it come alive...  
No shadows,  
just realize,  
that I'm here to rescue you, Oo-oh_

_Ooo,  
I'm still alive!  
I'm still alive!  
I cannot apologize, no!_

_Ooo,  
I'm still alive!  
I''m still alive!  
I cannot apologize, no!_

_So silent,  
no violence,  
but inside my head  
so loud and clear  
you're screaming...  
You're screaming  
covered up with a smile I've learned to fear._

_Just sunshine  
and blue sky  
that's just how it goes  
for living here,  
Come fire!  
Come fire,  
Let it burn and let love come racing through!_

_Oh,  
I'm still alive!  
I'm still alive!  
You cannot apologize, no!_

_Oh,  
I'm still alive!  
I'm still alive,  
You cannot apologize, no!_

_I've learned to lose,  
I've learned to win...  
I've turned my face  
against the wind.  
I will move fast,  
I will move slow...  
Take me where  
I have to go_

_Oh,  
I'm still alive!  
I'm still alive,  
You cannot apologize, no!  
_

_Ooo,  
I'm still alive!  
I'm still alive!  
I cannot apologize, no!_

_Ooo,  
I'm still alive!  
I''m still alive!  
I cannot apologize, no!_

_Ooo,  
I'm still alive!  
I'm still alive!  
I cannot apologize, no!_

_Ooo,  
I'm still alive!  
I'm still alive!  
I cannot apologize, no!"_

The trio gave Akira a thankful hug, she started the next song.

"_Love is in bloom_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,_

_Two hearts becoming one_

_A bond that cannot be undone because_

_Love is in bloom_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_

_I said love is in bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room_

_For us (For us, For us...)_

_Love is in bloom_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_

_I said love is in bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room_

_For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)_

_Love is in bloom_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,_

_Two hearts becoming one_

_A bond that cannot be undone because_

_Love is in bloom_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_

_I said love is in bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room_

_For us (For us, For us...)_

_Your special day_

_We celebrate now, the pony way_

_Your friends are all right here_

_Won't let these moments disappear because_

_Love is in bloom_

_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_

_I said love is in bloom_

_You're starting a life and making room_

_For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)"_

"Aqua: have a baby with Terra (but not by doing #%^ just few second of kissing and a cute baby hopefully is a girl will appear)" both went mad red but did as told, as Spirit predicted there was poof of smoke and the baby was…"Akira?!" they shouted in unison, she gave a peace sign "I won't let my big bro have a child without being married." Everyone broke into laughter, it lasted for only five minutes. "Ven: Kiss Xion on the lips while Riku watching you." Riku was already glaring, Ven paled and gave Xion a peck on the lips before hiding behind Terra and Aqua. "Riku: Same thing as Ven but Terra watching you ready to kill you." A few eyebrows were raised "I don't see why I have to kill him…" Riku was already making-out with Xion, "Look away now, this might turn ugly." Axel commented, I threw a pillow at him. The couple broke away glaring "Way to ruin the moment Axel!" Riku shouted. "Terra: beat up Ven and Riku." "No thanks." He replied, "Ok, Nathan!" he jumped down and stood in front of Terra "Sorry 'bout this mate." He apologised wincing, before anyone could question Nathan had kicked Terra in the groin "F***!" he cursed when he fell over in pain, Nathan looked back at me "Why do I have to do this again?" "I don't have a real punishment thing for now but I'll come up with one soon." He sighed and disappeared again "Riku and Sora: Sing and dance together the Hotdog dance with Mickey and friends :) I've had to watch that with my lil' bro." "King Mickey?! Where?!" Sora looked around leading most of us to face-palm "What's the 'Hotdog' dance?" Riku asked, I sweat-dropped "Here…" I showed them a short video of it. "No freakin' way." Riku growled "Suit yourself." Nathan came back and hit them both in the groin. "Everybody(except Akira): run for your life because mother F#%^ing T-Rex on the loose and say goodbye to Akira because she going back home." "We'll miss you Akira!" most of the cast jumped onto her with a group bear hug "I appreciate the affection but…I NEED TO BREATHE!" they jumped off her. "have a safe trip." I called as she was leaving through a portal "I'll miss you all!" were her last words before leaving us alone. "Wait… there's a note. Sadly this will be last ToD, will have fun :( What?! Why is this the last?!" almost immediately after I finished we all heard a loud roar from outside "What did Spirit say before Akira left?" Marluxia asked looking around cautiously, I looked at the message and paled "Run for your lives because mother F#%^ing T-Rex on the loose." The roar was louder and much closer, a smash from the roof made everyone jump outta our skin "QUICK! EVERYONE TO THE EMERGANCY BASE!"

_After running around screaming_

We were stuck in a stone room with chairs, a camera, a cupboard fill with supplies and weapons. "Why do you have all this stuff down here?" Axel asked poking around the place, I blushed slightly "It's a room prepared for the zombie apocalypse…" they gave the 'Are you f***ing kidding me' face. "Moving on...Angelic Warrior-Axel: do you actually like Larxene?" "No…" he slurred in an unconvincing tone "You're not fooling anyone Axel." "Whatever, at least I'm honest." "Riiigght." The entire cast slurred "Larxene: How long have you had that Axel plushie?" "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" she yelled, I rubbed my ear "No need to deafen people. Mansex: have you heard of the Saïx/Mansex theory?" I looked towards the said nobody who was still on the stretcher "Yes…don't mention it ever." He mumbled with his eyes still closed. "Marluxia: do you believe you were supposed to be a woman for KH?" he was sitting there awkwardly "I have no idea…" he said thoughtfully "Well you were, hence the hair and powers and your personality. I've said it in a previous chapter." He looked very embarrassed "Never mention this again…" he muttered pulling his hood up "Venny: would you at first hate Sora because he looks like Vanitas?" Ven glanced over at the brunette, he had an ice-pack in his crotch from the earlier encounter "Not really…since Sora saved me twice I can't hate him. I've also grown used to Vanitas after having to live with him, and I can tell the difference between them." Sora looked slightly relived, Vani on the other hand looked slightly annoyed. "Roxas: would you hate Ventus at first since his heart is half yours?" he shook his head to my surprise "Since I have half his heart, he's half the reason that I can exist." we nodded in understanding "Vanitas: have you ever read a fanfic about yourself?" he sighed hanging his head "Yes…unfortunately." He pinched the bridge of his nose "Most are nonsense, others are plain old disturbing but some are ok I guess…" "I have a feeling you saw a lot of yaoi." He nodded pursing his lips. I scanned over the next one and signalled Zexion to come over "Find Axel's diary and read aloud anything about this ToD or Larxene." He nodded pulling out his Lexicon and muttering random spells, the book gave off tiny flames before glowing an orangey-yellow colour. "What did you just do?" Roxas asked as the steel-haired nobody flipped through the book "Ok…so now Larxene has joined this crazed show, that's one perk. I have hold back my feelings for now so there's no drama…her looks are 'electrifying'!" Axel had tensed up and went brighter than his hair "'Electrifying', seriously?" Zexion chuckled "I was trying to be funny." He pouted crossing his arms, I noticed Larxene blushing slightly looking at Axel with a slimmer of a smile, oh my -w-. "Vanitas, Sora, Roxas, Venny: read the story Tornado by SorceressKyrsty." My laptop appeared again, the story was already up.

_Later…_

"This story is freakin' awesome!" Sora cheered but his smile dropped "Why hasn't it updated?" he asked looking at the update date "Have no idea but hopefully it's soon. Larxene: Make out with Axel to prove he's a 'fiery dreamboat'." Axel's eyes widened "No!" "Fine if it'll make everyone shut up!" Larxene grabbed Axel by the collar and closed the gap quickly, the kissed lasted longer than it should have. When she finally pulled away Axel was gobsmacked "You…just…" he couldn't finish but just looked down thinking over what just happened "Kairi: fight Sora. Winner gives loser a makeover."

_**(Look at the note before, yeah…very sorry for being lazy with all these fight these scenes, plus I suck at them anyways)**_

"I WON!" Kairi squealed jumping up and down, Sora was on the floor staring at her in shock "Since when did you get so strong?!" she flipped her hair back with a smile "During the times that Anime's been away." I sweat-dropped "Sorry 'bout that…Xehanort and Mansex: Play Scary Mary. After that, let everyone give you two a makeover or dress up as Barbie and Ken. After that, everyone will beat you two and you guys have to sing to Miley Cyrus 'Wrecking Ball'." right after the last word the entire room was in a laughing fit "What's Scary Mary?" Mansex _(It's Xemnas!) _questioned trying to keep a straight face "I've searched everywhere on the internet but I couldn't find anything on it, but that means we can get straight to the makeovers!" they growled shooting a Dark Firaga at me "Oi! This is the only safe room I have ya'know!" I complained dodging it barely "I've got the make-up!" Vanessa noted passing them to the girls "Run!" MX and Xemnas shrieked, leaped out of their stretchers and started to run around the small emergency room despite the fact that they were still very badly injured. After about half an hour we finally caught them and managed to get some fabulous makeup on! And some other accessories (XD) MX: had a blonde and pink, he looked like an elderly Nicki Minaj (I apologise if I offended anyone) With Mansex looking like a really buff and ugly female. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both looked so funny and hideous (Key: **MX**, Mansex, _Both_)

_"_**We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny**_**  
**__  
_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground**Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you  
**_  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me_

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you wreck me

**I never meant to start a war  
**I just wanted you to let me in  
**And instead of using force  
**I guess I should've let you win  
**I never meant to start a war**  
I just wanted you to let me in  
**I guess I should've let you win**  
Don't you ever say I just walked away  
_I will always want you_  
_  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you wreck me."_

I wish I had gone deaf from listening to them. They held their glares throughout the entire song, both sounded like a dying crow mixed with every other horrible sound on Earth. They passed out from embarrassment and rage. "Riku: think of the saddest song you've heard and sing it." (I couldn't think of a song so I thought of the ones from KH) "Honestly I have a lot, but I guess Ven's, Xion's or Roxas'. But they don't have any lyrics." Riku replied after a moment. "Venny: go to YouTube and listen to Lizz's lyrics for your theme. Personally I love it along with many of her other songs."

_After another video_

"Even the fandubs are sad!" Ven exclaimed wiping a tear, Aqua was smiling sadly "She got it spot on with my POV, I feel like a guardian for Ven so this song captures the moment." "Well that's the beauty of your fans. Vanitas: read the fanfic 'I Wasn't Even Sleeping'." I passed him the laptop, he sighed as he read through the fanfic but closed it about halfway through "Not another…" he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "This was the first RokuVan I've read." He looked at me weird "First one? Have you read other Yoais about me?" he questioned leaning closer, I laughed nervously "W-what makes you think that?" I avoided eye contact pursing my lips. He glared leaning closer again "Anime?" "Um…oh look at the time, we'll see you next time so bye!" I shouted suddenly running towards the exit "Hey! Wait a-" ***Blackout***

**Me: Finally got the chapter up.**

**Larxene: you're lazier than I thought**

**Me: *glare* not my fault I'm a high school student**

**Larxene: *Rolls eyes* whatever**

**Me: almost forgot, the new character joining us is...Repliku!**

**Repliku: Ah!**

**Namine: Repliku?**

**Repliku: Namine! are you safe?**

**Namine: Yes, thanks**

**Roxas: *glare***

**Me: Oh yeah, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!**

**Everyone: Was that necessary?! **

**Me: *shrug* kinda, I finally beat Cerberus!**

**Sora: How long did it take you to kill him?**

**Me: *laughs nervously* about a month maybe...**

**Everyone: *face-palm***

**Me: I didn't know I had to level up and kept dying so I grinded in the Gizmo shop in Traverse Town and did Wonderland**

**Riku: you're an idiot and noob**

**Xion: Riku!**

**Riku: What?**

**Me: thanks for the reminder, anyways...we'll see you all next time!**


	21. Send in your Halloween ToDs!

**This is not a chapter update!**

I realise how long it's been since the last update but I can explain! It's the last term of school and we have sooooooooo many assignments and tests to do so I haven't been able to update, but I'm aiming to get the next chapter out by Halloween so send in your Halloween ToDs now! Hurry so I can make it for the spooky season!


	22. A Late Halloween

**This is Halloween! This is, this is Halloween~! Welcome to the spooooooooky chapter! Hopefully this will be up on the day or at least around then! Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn KiNgDoM hEaRtS! Or AnYtHiNg ElSe MeNtIoNeD tHaT yOu AlL kNoW I dOnT oWn!**

**Vanessa, Nathan, Kira and Anime:**_ "Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween._

**All:**_ "This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween."_

**Vanitas:**_ "I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."_

**All:**_ "This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween."_

**Xion, Namine and Kairi: **_"In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."_

**Larxene and Zexion: **_"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream  
This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine."_

**DiZ: **_"Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween."_

**Marluxia: **_"I am the clown with the tear away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace."  
_**Axel:**_ "I am the who when you call, who's there?"  
_**Riku:**_ "I am the wind blowing through your hair."  
_**Repliku:**_ "I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."_

**All:**_ "This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween."_

**Aqua and Terra:**_ "Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween."_

**Sora, Ven and Roxas:**_ "In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."_

**Xehanort:**_ "Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't you please make way for a very special guy?"_

**Xemnas:**_ "Our man jack is king of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now."_

**All:**_ "This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween."_

**Kairi, Namine and Xion:**_ "In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."_

**All:**_ "La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, whoo."_

Jack Skellington appeared shouting "Boo!" making some characters jump and scream. I laughed before smiling at the camera "Hello fellow viewers and welcome to this spooky episode of Kingdom Hearts ToD! I'm your hostess, Anime and this is my special guest co-host; Jack Skellington!" the tall skeleton smiled at waved "Hello my Halloween lovers!" he boomed sitting on a huge couch. "Just for this occasion I dressed everyone up in awesome outfits." (I put the couples in matching costumes)

**Kairi and Sora: Vampires**

**Xion and Riku: Cats**

**Roxas and Namine: Wizard and Witch**

**Axel and Larxene: Pirates**

**Xehanort: Pumpkin-head scarecrow**

**Xemnas: Ghost**

**DiZ: Mummy (he pretty much is one)**

**Zexion: Zombie (brain exposed)**

**Ven: Angel**

**Aqua and Terra: Corpse bride and groom**

**Me and Vani: Demons (Black colour scheme and it's like anime demons)**

**Marluxia: Dying black rose covered in thorns (*shrug* ran out of ideas)**

**Repliku: Skeleton**

(Side note: I have the nick-name 'demon' from my friends, I'm mad I'm apparently scary and my death glare killed a bird 2.I look kinda like a girl version of Sebastian from 'Black Butler')

I gave Jack the ToDs "Tsukuyomi-Sora, Riku and Kairi: What is your favourite monster?" Jack asked the islanders, Kairi furrowed her eyebrows "Personally I don't have a favourite monster but I had to choose it'd be a vampire or werewolf." I looked at her boringly "Seriously, Twilight?" she shrugged "It's a good series." I just looked over at the two boys "Cthulhu, it just looks really awesome." Riku replied with a faint smile "Not a big fan of monsters but I guess vampires." Sora shrugged. I sighed looking at Jack to continue to reading "Xemnas: Who would you will pick to go trick-or-treating with you?" "No-one." He growled, he was leaning on his chair "Don't do that, or you'll-" too late, he fell backwards breaking the chair in the process. "Never mind…" Axel mumbled. I face-palmed muttering a few words "Xehanort: Let Axel torch you for fifteen seconds. Then spend 5 minutes in a room of mummies." "So basically a room full of DiZs." Repliku chuckled receiving a glare from Ansem the Wise. Axel shrugged and threw a massive ball of flames at MX, it was even worst since his costume was highly flammable "AH! YOU'LL PAY STUPID PYROMANIAC!" he stared cursing and rolling on the ground "I think we've overused that term…" Axel mumbled watching MX rolling around "They see me rollin', they haten'." I sang laughing. The flames went out but he was like charcoal, I shoved him into a huge room filled with mummies including DiZ "Why me?!" he shouted "You're a mummy aren't you?" he said nothing. "Namine: Try to hug a Gengar." She furrowed her eyebrows "A Gengar?" she questioned, I pulled out the pokeball and released it "Just be very careful and if you all of a sudden feel colder, run like hell." She swallowed hard glancing at the dark and poison-based Pokémon, she approached it slowly "Hey…if you don't mind I'm just gonna-" she froze in place, then bolted behind Roxas "AH! It feels colder!" she screamed, I returned it before it could cast a curse "You ok Namine?" she was shaking "That was really creepy…" Roxas was trying to calm her down, she didn't seem to be getting better though. "Marluxia: Eat a bucket of candy corn." He shrugged as I passed him the bucket, after about a minute or so he had stopped completely and ran to the bathroom (I haven't tried these myself but apparently they taste horrible) "Can I have the rest?" Sora asked while slowly reaching for the bucket "I'm not sure that's a good idea Sora…" I looked to the direction where the nobody had ran.

"khaubrexnobody is next-Ventus and Roxas: dress up as fairy princesses and go trick or treating it Twilight Town." Van and Axel burst out laughing "AHAHAHAHAHA! You're killing me!" Axel fell to the ground in laughter "W-why us?" both complained in unison "Hey! That's the title of our story!" Nathan laughed. "The costumes are in the back, you have a variety of colours to choose from." "NO!" they ran towards the room with a black door and many screams of both fangirls and pain were heard. "Ooooooookkkkkkaaaaayyyyy…Sora: go into a haunted house." "NO!" he ran to the black door but I made a portal in front of him leading to a random haunted house. "We'll hear from later on." Kairi was gobsmacked "Why?! He was so young!" she shouted melodramatically, most sweat-dropped "Axel: cosplay as Larxene and trick or treat in Radiant Gardens." Larxene gave Axel a 'wtf' look "Fine…" he went backstage to grab a wig "He's an idiot…" she muttered but we could tell she was being sarcastic. He came back out with plastic knives and a red bag for lollies "I'll be back…" he muttered walking towards another portal "I'm very curious to see what happens to him." Zexy managed a small chuckle. Ven and Roxas had just come back from the room, both had their clothes torn and their hair in a huge mess "Never again…" Ven muttered massaging his temples. We heard a scream followed by Sora smashing into the wall next to me, a unified shout of "Sora?!" came from Kairi, Riku and I "Wah! N-never d-do that to me a-again…" his voice was trembling and cracked from crying. "No promises Sora." I mumbled sadly, he continued to whimper.

After he had finally calmed down we were able to continue "SpiritDreamWarriors-Sora: how does it feel being the most popular character to be turn to a blueberry like in Willy Wonka and also being inflated or stuff. (Because of this I am afraid to go deviantart)" He did a spit-take (he was drinking water) "Umm…" he looked at me weird. "That sounds very strange…" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and worry. Axel came back looking extremely flushed "IF YOU MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" he was screaming his lungs out "I'm very curious to know what happened…" Zexion mumbled looking at Axel curiously. The red-head just glared in response. "All the Cast: what are your fears?" "I have none." Xehanort plainly stated, Mansex nodded in agreement. I gave both a looked making them swallow hard "Losing Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas muttered nervously "Failing to form the X-blade." Xehanort still held the poker-face.

**Losing friends: Xion, Roxas, Aqua**

**Wearing the wrong clothes (I'm not kidding -_-): Kairi**

**Darkness: Riku, Sora, Ven, Terra, Namine**

**Dying plants: Marly**

**Water: Larxene, Axel**

**Monsters: Repliku**

**Never obtaining the X-blade (-_-): Vanitas**

**50 shades of grey…: Zexion**

**Nobodies living in the worlds: DiZ *all nobodies glare at him***

"You're gonna get a lot of hate from everyone ya'know." I pointed out glaring too, "You asked for my fear and there you have it." "And Kairi, seriously?" she blushed "I have to look good right?" "…Kairi, I'm not a hater of you but sometimes you do things that drive people nuts." Shaking my head Jack continued "Aqua: are you jealous that Terra have student even he not keyblade master instead of you because you're the Master." she seemed surprised and shook her head "Um…not really, like they say 'Good things come to those who wait', I'm glad for Terra." She spoke out positively, it was very hard to tell if she was lying or not. "Dare- All the good guys plus Angel, Anime, and Akira: dress up for Halloween." I looked at everyone "We kinda did that already…I'll call Angel." I dialled a number and waited, there was a moment of silence and I hung up "She'll be here in 3…2…1…" the moments went by "huh…I thought she would be here by-" "Venny!" she jumped from the roof and glomped the blonde "AH!" he fell to the floor "I've missed you!" she pecked him on the cheek causing him to blush, she was already in an angel outfit similar to Ven's. "Can someone pick up Akira?" I shouted upward "I'm here already." She appeared from out of nowhere "Whoa!" I stumbled back in surprise "Can I be a half-wolf?" she asked with sparkling eyes "Sure, I think we have one round back." I pointed to a direction behind me. After a minute or so she came back in her wolf costume. "Riku: make-out with Akira her on the lips while Terra is ready to kill you for stealing innocent." There were many reactions; Akira went tomato red, Riku went anime-style shock mode, Xion looked at Riku worryingly, and Terra…he got super pissed. "You don't have to if you don't want to…" "I-I'll do it…" everyone stared at him "Really?" "Only because it'd be better than going in there." He pointed to the black door. "But it's not full making out ok? Cause I don't wanna hurt Xion." Xion looked slightly relived. Akira and Riku leaned in for a kiss until… "NOT A CHANCE!" Terra grabbed Riku by his hair and threw him into the 'Nightmare Room' "Don't you dare do that ever again!" Terra scolded his younger sibling who nodded nervously "Terra: chase Riku with a chainsaw!" the brunette looked at Jack "Can I do that after he comes out?" the tall Skeleton shrugged "If you want." Terra had an evil smile "AH! Terra's turning to the darkness!" we all fell over anime-style "How much of an idiot are you Sora?" Vanitas pinched the bridge of his nose. "Xehanort: be n*** and jump into a pool of Arctic water that been infested of Narwhals." His eyebrow twitched "If you strip in here you'll be beyond dead." I muttered in a murderous tone "Like I'd do that!" he stormed to the Nightmare room and threw out the batted Riku "Can I have that chainsaw now?" I pulled out a red one "Here's Grell's, I stole it whilst he was sleeping." He looked at me weird but gladly took it "Run for your life Riku!" Xion warned, Riku bolted but ran into a wall. Luckily he didn't get "Stay away!" Terra chased after the sliverette. "Anime: turn Vanitas back to human." I looked at Vani and only just realised something "Hey! It wore off!" the raven-haired boy face-palmed "You only just realised?" I pouted "I'm slow sometimes ok?" the next dare caught me by complete surprise, and the responds was even more strange "Vanitas: jump off a flying plane while in a storm and attach bungie cord on your underwear and be pushed off by Anime." He rolled his eyes "Not gonna happen, I don't wear underwear." My jaw hit the floor and I smacked him on the back of his head "OW!" "THE F*** VANI?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" I was fuming but also blushing with embarrassment "Anime! Language!" Ness pointed out, I rolled my eyes at her "I censored it ok?" I glared at Vanitas again "I'll let you off this time…" he nodded furiously "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Xemnas noted "No crap Sherlock." All females shouted. "Terra: Spar with your sister, Akira." Riku ran past again with Terra on his tail (Cause he's a cat!) "Maybe later!" the brunette shouted slashing at Neko-Riku. "Everybody: run away or fight the Chainsawmansicar, SlenderMan, and Jeff the Killer in the Dark Mansion." "Again with the scary dares!" Sora complained, "Calm down, this'll be more fun." I didn't give him the chance to speak and teleported everyone to the Dark Mansion.

_**Dark Mansion**_

Terra and Riku fell over. "We'll…continue…this…later…" Terra said between his panting "Agreed…" Was all Riku could manage, once he caught his breath he looked around "Why are we here?" the silverette questioned "We're trying to escape from or fight Chainsawmansicar (all I know about this guy is his looks and that he's in a movie…I think…), SlenderMan, and Jeff the Killer." Riku gave the 'are you f***ing kidding me?' look "Let's split up into groups." Terra suggested "That's the worst thing you could do in a situation like this!" Ven shouted, five of the cast clasped his mouth shut "Quiet moron! They could follow the sounds of our voices!" Van whispered harshly, "Mmmff." Ven replied muffled by the five hands, the hands were pulled away. "Alright, group one will be Xemnas, Larxene, Zexion, Marluxia, Xehanort and DiZ. Group two is Axel, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Xion, Akira and Repliku. Group three are Sora, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Angel, Anime and Vanitas." Jack had organised the list before going back to the set. We went into our groups and split up.

_Third Person POV_

Group 1:

"This is ridiculous…" Xemnas mumbled irritably "Deal with it idiot." Larxene countered, Mansex (Xem-Xem: Hey! Change my name back!) Xemnas…glared at no.12 "You should respect your superiors number 12." They held their glares until a horrific high-pitched scream came from behind, they turned summoning their weapons to find DiZ shaking on the floor "I walked into a spider web…" he muttered sheepishly, they all stared for a minute before bursting out laughing "You scream like a little girl!" Marluxia shrieked laughing, DiZ was flustered but also fuming "Silence you nobody insolences!" they immediately stopped and glared at him intensely "It's four against one bastard, unless gramps here wants to join a team." Xehanort just looked away "I have no time for your childish games." Though before they could attack Zexion blocked their way "This is stupid, we should be finding an exit and avoiding the monsters lurking in here." They disarmed their weapons but held their glares "No. 6 is right, I'd rather be back at the set." Larxene started walking down the hall until she stepped in a pool of strange liquid "Huh?" "No.12! Get away!" she immediately jumped back screaming "What?!" Zexion sniffed the air "I smell blood and rotting flesh." Larxene started shaking her boot. A blood-chilling moan was uncomfortably near, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a chaotic scream was joined with a chainsaw motor "RUN FOR YOUR F***KING LIVES!" Marly shrieked bolting away faster than Sonic, it took a moment of processing for the others to follow "Someone help uuuuuuusssssss…!" their voices faded into the distance.

Group two:

Xion franticly looked around "Did anyone else hear that." Riku hugged her protectively "We'll be fine Xion, don't worry." He kissed the top of her head, Namine was clinging onto Roxas with watery eyes "I don't feel comfortable being here…" she murmured. Akira was leading the group looking around "Wait! I just realised something…" Axel had halted the group "What is it?" Repliku questioned the spikey red head "Since there are 3 groups and 3 monsters…wouldn't that mean there's one monster per group?" the group was stricken with realisation "You're right…" Akira stroked her chin in thought "We're gonna die!" Xion and Namine screamed, both had their mouths covered by their boyfriends "Could you be any louder?" Repliku growled. He turned back to the front but froze in place, a male figure had his creepy smile on and whispered "Good night~" everyone screamed in unison and all ran the other direction.

Group three:

"I hope everyone else is alright." Kairi was clinging onto Sora like a Koala "I'm sure there are Kairi, just don't think about that for now ok?" Sora was reassuring the red-haired girl. "You ok Angel?" Ven asked his angel companion "S-sorta…" "How's everyone doing?" Terra asked comforting a timid Aqua. No one was able to answer because the sounds from Slender had started playing "Of all the monsters we just had to get SlenderMan!" Anime jumped onto Vanitas "Instead of just standing around shouldn't we be running?" Vanitas suggested, a bang from behind made them look, SlenderMan was standing right there "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and just like the other two groups they ran away but this time they smashed through the windows escaping the Mansion all together.

_**At the set:**_

_Anime's POV:_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Anime you can shut up now!" I felt a slap across the face from four people; Larxene, Axel, Xemnas and Vanitas. "We're out of the mansion so you can shut up!" Axel yelled rubbing his ears, "R-right…" "Welcome back friends!" Jack happily said as he reached for the rest of the dares. "All the bad guys: try to survive a Sharknado from that sci-fi horror that I just watched." "No." Xehanort followed by Xemnas, Marly, Zexion and Larxene walked into the Nightmare Room. "Anime: Take the KH gang to a scary old abandon mansion also invite Akira from KH:HDS back to the story for the next three chapters." I paled along with the rest of the girls and Sora, "I have mixed feelings about this…" I muttered looking at the others, "This'll be fun." Vanitas actually looked excited for this "NO! I'M NOT GONNA GO AGAIN!" Roxas screamed running for the Nightmare Room, "Who actually wants to come with me?" Vanitas, Riku, Repliku and Akira were the only ones to volunteer, the rest headed straight for the room. "Alrighty then…"

Old Abandoned Mansion:

_Third Person POV:_

The four had just appeared in the Mansion when they were met with a medley of horrific sounds. "I'm already about to wet my pants…" Anime stated sheepishly, out of nowhere a little girl appeared in front of Akira "Oh s-" Repliku covered her mouth to stop her 'colourful 'language. The ghost girl stared at them with hollow eyes "Where are my eyes?" she whimpered "**HeLp Me**!" the little girl started screaming "Let's get outta here!" Repliku shouted over her screams. Anime, Vanitas and Akira followed Repliku to a child's bedroom "I think we lost her…" Akira huffed wiping sweat from her brow. Anime was looking around the room and noticed a strange drawing of a little girl with her back facing them, with closer inspection the head wiped around revealing dead straight hair and hollow black eyes. The hostess jumped back ten feet with wide eyes, the eyes flashed red before turning back to normal "Anime?" she turned slowly to the raven haired boy without expression "Is everything alright?" she nodded looking to the ground "This room seems really eerie…" Repliku looked around "I can see now…" Anime said in a soft childish voice, "What?" the silverette asked "Those strange people took my eyes…" she continued looking at them with empty eyes "If you help me then I'll help you out of here, we don't have many visitors." Vanitas grinded his teeth together "Let go of Anime first." 'Anime' shook her head "I need a host to be able to see." Vanitas was about to lunge at the spirit-possessed body "You can't hurt me without hurting the host." The male glared but stopped himself from beating the crap out of the body "My real name is Ciela, you have to help me save my care-taker; Sabrina." 'Ciela' walked through the door "Follow me." The trio stared and followed "Can we trust a ghost?" Akira whispered to the two other males "It's our only ticket outta here." Repliku whispered back. They had been walking for ages through the halls and up the stairs "We're here." They had stopped in front of two large doors "My care-taker won't rest, she's thirsty for revenge, she's the reason why this mansion is haunted and why we can't move onto the second life." 'Ciela' explained "She's been grieving for so long...I couldn't find her since my sight had been taken from me but now that I have new eyes we can comfort her." The possessed girl looked at her companions "Are you prepared?" She asked, the others nodded with determination "When this is all over...will you give back our friend?" The spirit said nothing but walked inside.

The walls were stained with blood and rotting corpses were dangling from the ceiling, long metal chains were drapped around the room and led to a figure on a throne-like chair. "Sabrina." Ciela called out, the woman on the throne looked up with red with red eyes through her silver hair, "Ciela...you've finally come to visit me." She reached out a hand "Come here child, let me look at you." Ciela obeyed and walked towards the strange woman, Akira, Repliku and Vanitas were close behind. "You've taken over a body?" Sabrina questioned, "Only so I would be able to see you. Sabrina...I order you to move on!" Ciela pointed at the red-eyes woman "How long are you going to let your Master suffer?" Sabrina merely let out a smirk "We had a deal right? You give me your soul in exchange for me helping you take your revenge on the ones who made you suffer." "But that's not what I want anymore! Leave this place and lift this stupid curse! That is an order!" Sabrina laughed maniacally "You can't get something for nothing!" "Then we'll have to force you." Repliku shouted, the woman with silver hair laughed harder "A mere mortal against a Demon? That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!" She continued laughing, "How about a being of pure darkness?" Vanitas asked stepping forward, "And a powerful magician/swords woman." Akira walked forward to stand with her companions. The silver-hair demon stopped laughing but instead was surrounded by clouds of darkness "Very well, but you've you own graves!" The floor cracked underneath them and a large gust of wind blew everyone off their feet.

"Charge!" Akira yelled summoning her Keyblade and running towards the demon, Repliku and Vanitas quickly followed "Fight fire with fire!" Repliku shouted casting multiple Dark Firgas. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They did not affect the demon whatsoever "What about Light?" Akira casted Sparkra and shot orbs of light. "You foolish humans, I almost pity your efforts." Sabrina punched the floor causing spikes to rise up "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Akira shrieked whilst dodging the thorns "Why isn't anything working?!" Vanitas growled in frustration. He was swerving the attacks when he noticed something peculiar, at the centre of the demon's chest there was a crystal glowing different colours _'that has to be the weak spot!' _when it glowed red it reminded Vanitas of fire "Blizzaga!" the raven shot the ice shards at the crystal "AH!" the demon stumbled back "BaStArD!" she screamed, she shot dark arrows from her hands and blew out fire. The crystal glowed a golden colour "Repliku!" he looked at the crystal and nodded "Dark Firga!" he shot the spell multiple times, about five of the shots were able to hit it before it changed to blue. "Firaga!" Akira shouted "YoU wIlL aLl DiE!" Sabrina let out a blood-chilling screech "STOP!" Ciela/Anime stood between the fighters "I'll finish this myself, take your friend and leave." Anime's eyes rolled back and Ciela's spirit came out of the body. "RUN!" the blind ghost blew a gust of wind to sent them flying out a window.

**At the set:**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the blasted through the roof in the order of Repliku, Vanitas Anime and Akira. "Ow..." Anime moaned rubbing her temples "You're back!" the KH gang shouted, Vanitas sighed in relief "That was hectic...can we never do that again?" Akira huffed out wiping sweat from her brow "Um...not wanting to be mean but CAN YOU GET OFF ME?!" Repliku shouted from underneath the other three. "Sorry." Anime said sheepishly "How was the Mansion?" Larxene asked curiously, the four who went looked at her shakily "You do not want to know." they replied in unison.

**Me: Ok, this is very late I know...it would have been earlier if it weren't for school, the suckish Internet reception and if my friggen laptop hadn't died on me SO I DIDN'T LOSE SO MUCH OF MY WORK! *punches a planet out of orbit* hehe just kidding, so I'm very very sorry that this couldn't but up sooner but I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Oh and I forgot to bring in someone last time so I'm bringing in...Ansem Seeker of Darkness and Demyx! **

**Demyx: *falls on his face* wha? Who're you?**

**Ansem SOD: what the hell are we doing here?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough. Bye my lovely viewers! **


End file.
